


♡ kinktober 2019 ♡

by caravaggiosbrushes



Series: ♡ Kinktober 2019 ♡ [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Ass Play, BSDM, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Credence Barebone, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Butt Plugs, Cock Worship, Corsetry, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Feelings, Femslash, Food Porn, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Gags, Gay, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Good Original Percival Graves, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, Ice Cream, Impact Play, Kink Meme, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Male Slash, Masks, Massage, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Olfactophilia, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Percival Graves crying during sex oh yes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Role Reversal, Scars, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, School Uniforms, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, Slash, Slice of Life, Smut, Spanking, Sthenolagnia, Strength Kink, Suit Kink, Top Credence Barebone, Top Percival Graves, Tribadism, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, chaise longue sex, femslash in chapter 11, formal wear, hot-dogging, thigh fucking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 56,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caravaggiosbrushes/pseuds/caravaggiosbrushes
Summary: [ Aaron Burr's voice ] Okay, so we're doing this.Aggiorno le tag capitolo per capitolo!This is all gradence except:-Chapter 6 which is colezra AND in english.-Chapter 9 is in english.-Chapter 24 is colezra.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ovviamente sono già in ritardo di un giorno.  
Intanto, grazie a chiunque legga!  
Enjoy!
> 
> Day: 1. **Deep-Throating **| Inflation |** Face-Sitting** | Masks

“Non devi sentirti in imbarazzo.”  
  
Lo accarezza sulla schiena nuda, scendendo fino alle cosce.  
  
Credence si sente le guance scottare al solo pensiero di quello che é finalmente riuscito a chiedergli.  
  
“Sei sicuro?” Domanda, per l’ennesima volta. "Non dobbiamo farlo per forza."  
  
Tiene il viso nascosto contro al suo collo, senza il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia, nonostante Percival si sia mostrato più che entusiasta alla sua richiesta: la sua erezione ha uno spasmo ogni volta che Credence lo  
mordicchia sul collo, dove si sta nascondendo.  
  
“Dio sì, non ne hai idea.” Lo bacia tra i capelli, tenendolo stretto, “Probabilmente lo voglio anche più di te.”  
  
Ne dubita.  
  
Credence lo vuole così tanto che si ritrova a pensarci anche durante la giornata mentre sta piegando i propri vestiti e apparecchiando la tavola per sé e Percival, finendo a mordersi il labbro a sangue per smetterla.

È vero che sta imparando ad accettare il sesso, il fatto che ne ha bisogno e che gli piace –e _dio _se gli piace,- ma questo ancora non riesce a concepirlo senza sentirsi andare a fuoco.

“Possiamo provare.” Riesce a dire, dopo così tanto tempo che quasi spera Percival si sia dimenticato dell'argomento (ma come potrebbe, considerato quello che è?).  
  
"Grazie." Gli sorride come se gli avesse appena regalato la Luna.

In un modo o nell’altro, Percival riesce sempre a non farlo sentire un peso, a non farlo stare male, caricandosi sulle spalle i suoi timori, senza che Credence debba neppure chiederglielo.  
  
"Ti aiuto io. Non preoccuparti." Lo bacia tra i capelli.  
  
Un attimo dopo, Credence si lascia muovere come vuole, seguendo le sue indicazioni (“Girati, al contrario sul letto, sopra di me,” e “Più indietro, vieni qui. Dio, sei così bello.”) e si sente mancare il fiato quando si ritrova la sua erezione davanti, gonfia e con una goccia di sperma a renderne la punta lucida, quasi _scintillante _pensa, con una risatina isterica.  
  
“Tutto bene?” Percival lo accarezza sulle cosce, lentamente. La sua voce è tesa per l'anticipazione.  
  
Annuisce, leggermente stordito.  
  
Prova ad abbassarsi e gli si incrociano gli occhi quando si trova il suo pene eretto ad un centimetro dalla punta del naso.  
  
Si lecca le labbra: questo lo sa fare, pensa, al contrario di- del resto che stanno per fare. La cosa lo rassicura, ha _bisogno_di sentirsi sicuro di sé ora più che mai, così lo lecca sulla punta, gemendo appena per il sapore che conosce così bene.  
  
“Credence-“  
  
Lo lecca di nuovo.  
  
"_Credence_, fermo-"  
  
"Scusa." Sorride, divertito ed eccitato, nonostante il nervosismo. Dà un ultimo bacio sulla lunghezza, sentendola calda sotto le labbra.  
  
Percival lo prende per i fianchi e lo tira indietro, verso il suo viso.  
  
"Ho detto fermo." Ripete, e questa volta Credence sente il suo respiro esattamente _lì_. É abbastanza per fargli scappare un gemito acuto.

"_Oh_-" Chiude gli occhi immediatamente.  
  
"Rilassati." Percival ha la voce che a tratti é quasi troppo bassa perché capisca cosa dica, o forse è solo perché è lì, addosso a lui, con la punta del naso che sfiora la pelle delicata tra le sue natiche e il fiato caldo esattamente sui suoi testicoli, "Non ci pensare."  
  
Quando lo lecca, Credence si sente aprire in due da una scarica bollente e meravigliosa.  
  
Geme forte, così alto che si mette una mano sulla bocca di riflesso, sorpreso. Schiude le labbra e lascia ricadere la testa all'indietro, investito da un piacere incredibilmente denso.  
  
Percival geme contro di lui ed é così osceno che Credence sente distintamente il proprio pene rilasciare una goccia di sperma.  
  
Percival lo tiene stretto per i fianchi e se lo tira contro, tenendolo fermo quando Credence ha degli spasmi troppo violenti per come ha preso a leccarlo: come se fosse un dolce delizioso, come se lo stesse leccando per arrivare a mangiarlo.  
  
Sente delle lacrime d'imbarazzo pungergli gli occhi quando si rende conto di stare ondeggiando continuamente sulla sua faccia, puntellandosi con i piedi sul letto. Prova a fermarsi, ma non ci riesce.  
  
Al contrario, il suo corpo traditore rilassa ulteriormente tutti i muscoli, aprendosi per Percival, fino a che Credence ne sente la lingua _dentro_.  
  
"Dio, ah- _sì_, Percy-"  
  
Non riesce a zittirsi, si sente bruciare le guance dalla vergogna, ma non riesce a smettere di pregarlo di dargli di più, e gemere oscenità che gli fanno fischiare le orecchie.  
  
Prova allora a concentrarsi sul respiro di Percival, affannato, che ogni tanto si spezza e poi riprende più rotto di prima; sui suoi gemiti bassi che sente direttamente alla base della schiena e lo fanno sciogliere e quasi urlare insieme, sul rumore delle sue leccate indecenti.  
  
Inarca tutto il corpo meglio che può, per riuscire a prenderlo.  
  
Percival apre appena di più le gambe e immediatamente gli cade lo sguardo sui muscoli delle sue cosce che fremono di continuo sotto la pelle.

Il suo pene è così duro e rosso e _pesante _appoggiato al fianco. Sta perdendo goccia dopo goccia di sperma e Credence ne è ipnotizzato, tanto che gli viene l'acquolina in bocca, così si sporge in avanti, verso il basso e lo lecca con entusiasmo e urgenza, dove riesce, sulla lunghezza, sulla punta, alla base, ovunque, gli basta averlo sotto la lingua. Non registra davvero i gemiti di Percival, nè i propri, troppo distratto dalla sua erezione meravigliosa sulla lingua.  
  
Percival non smette di leccarlo, ma stringe forte le mani sui suoi fianchi, quasi ringhiando contro di lui.  
  
Quando Credence lo prende davvero in bocca, sente le lacrime scivolargli sulle guance, bollenti quasi quanto il velo di sudore che lo ricopre dalla testa ai piedi.  
  
Viene senza bisogno di essere toccato, sperando di zittirsi con Percival in bocca, ma finendo solo per fargli sentire tutte le vibrazioni della sua gola.

Percival non può parlare, ma i suoni che sta facendo e il modo in cui gli stringe le mani addosso gli dicono che sta andando più che bene.

Stringe la presa sul suo pene e spinge i fianchi indietro contro la sua lingua, un’ultima volta, inseguendo la scia dell’orgasmo. Sente la saliva di Percival scivolargli sui testicoli.

Non appena si scosta, ricadendo in avanti e senza mai lasciare la presa attorno alla sua erezione, Percival respira sonoramente, riprendendo fiato.  
  
"Credence," Ha la voce roca, urgente, "Sono- vicino. Così tanto."  
  
Credence ha le palpebre pesanti per il post-orgasmo, ma segue l'istinto e riporta la bocca su di lui, notando distrattamente come sia diverso farlo così, al contrario.

Si spinge a prenderlo fino a sentirlo contro la gola. Gli riesce sempre meglio dopo un orgasmo, quando è ancora completamente rilassato e farebbe di tutto per lui –ancora più del solito, se possibile.  
  
Percival lo graffia sul fianco e viene dopo poco, con un gemito profondo, che vibra in tutto il suo corpo. È così tanto che Credence deve scostarsi e un po' gli finisce sulla guancia.  
  
Si sente le gambe formicolare, ha perso sensibilità alle labbra.  
  
Percival lo aiuta a girarsi e lui si lascia muovere di nuovo, finendogli sopra. Gli sorride, stanco, ma così soddisfatto.

"Vieni qui," Sussurra Percival, abbracciandolo immediatamente, "Sei stato così bravo.”

Gli passa il pollice sulla guancia, pulendolo dallo sperma che gli è sfuggito.

“Grazie.” Lo lecca, ripulendolo, “Per avermelo fatto fare.”

“Grazie a te.” Dice, divertito, ma seguendo il movimento della sua lingua, “Promettimi che non sarà l’unica volta.”

Credence alza lo sguardo su di lui, sorridendo, “No. Magari la prossima volta possiamo provare il contrario.”

Percival sgrana gli occhi quasi comicamente e sembra essere a corto di parole per un attimo.

Lo rende estremamente orgoglioso.

“Vuoi- vorresti farlo?”

“Se è davvero sempre così bello allora sì, certo.” Annuisce con un sorriso, “È stato diverso da tutto… Non meglio, solo diverso. Molto forte.”

Arrossisce a dirlo, a pensarci. È sempre più facile parlare di queste cose dopo averle fatte. Gli sembrano conversazioni impossibili da avere nella vita quotidiana, quasi grottesche, nonostante adori il sesso con Percival. Tuttavia, dopo essere venuto praticamente saltando sulla sua lingua, gli viene quasi voglia di parlarne. Si sente sciolto in tutto il corpo e nel pensiero.

E poi, adora sorprederlo.

“Dio sì, certo. Assolutamente.” Annuisce lui, guardandolo strabiliato.

Credence sorride e lo bacia sulla guancia, “Non vedo l’ora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my writing you can support me with [a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/susannaolmi)! ♥


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 2: Ass Worship| Begging**| Medical play | Watersports  
  
Uso totalmente improprio delle Sacre Scritture here we go

"Puoi farcela." La voce profonda di Percival è una carezza e una tortura al tempo stesso."Devi solo chiedere."  
  
Scuote la testa, chiudendo forte gli occhi per evitare di guardarsi anche solo per sbaglio.

Si vergogna così tanto di essere nudo, soprattutto nudo davanti a Mr. Graves, totalmente esposto a lui, a pancia in giù sul letto, con i fianchi in aria e le mani ferme sopra la testa, strette una nell’altra sulle coperte.  
  
Dopo averlo spogliato, Mr. Graves gliele aveva fermate lì, esattamente dove sono ancora ora, chiedendogli di tenerle ferme per lui.

Non ha alcun bisogno di legarlo davvero, perché Credence non gli disubbidirebbe mai, nonostante stia morendo dalla voglia di girarsi e lanciarsi tra le sue braccia.  
  
"Mr. Graves."  
  
"Sono qui." La sua voce è come velluto, “Allora, mi dici cos’è che vuoi?”

Sa benissimo cosa vuole: è la stessa cosa che desidera da mesi, dalla prima volta in cui Mr. Graves gli aveva sfiorato il gomito con una mano, per sbaglio, e Credence ci aveva pensato per giorni.

Non importa che l’abbia già avuto innumerevoli volte, ormai. Il bisogno è forte come la prima volta in cui Credence si era rigirato tra le lenzuola, esasperato, finendo a toccarsi pensando alle sue mani.

Scuote la testa, sfregando la fronte sulle lenzuola.

Sente le sue mani sulla schiena.

“Lo so che puoi farcela.” Sussurra, "Com’è che dice il tuo vangelo? _'Chiedete e vi sarà dato'_, non è così?"  
  
Credence serra forte le palpebre e annuisce appena, temendo il nesso che la citazione di San Luca porta con sé in questa situazione. Lo fa sentire come se stesse impazzendo, pensare a cose del genere mentre è nudo di fronte all’uomo che desidera, il quale desidera lui a sua volta.  
  
Mr. Graves lo accarezza a piene mani sulle cosce, salendo sui fianchi, fermandosi a lungo su ogni singolo centimetro di pelle.

Si sente tutto teso, così eccitato che fatica a respirare. La sua erezione è così dura che gli fa quasi male esserci sdraiato sopra.  
  
"Chiedi, Credence." Il sussurro è sulla sua pelle. Credence lascia un gemito che sembra quasi un miagolio.

Si pianta i denti nel labbro inferiore.  
  
"Chiedi e ti darò quello che vuoi."  
  
Sentirgli pronunciare quelle parole, così simili a quelle sacre, lo fa bruciare di vergogna. Non tanto per la situazione in sé, ma perché si rende conto di credere più a Mr. Graves, che all’altra voce.  
  
"Mr. Graves," Ripete, nascondendo ancora di più il viso, "Per favore."  
  
Lo premia con un bacio tra la coscia e la natica, che è abbastanza per far sobbalzare i suoi fianchi, così che il retro delle sue cosce sfregano contro il viso di Mr. Graves, e gli si blocca il respiro quando sente l’accenno di barba grattare contro la sua pelle delicata.

“La prego.” Gli sfugge, prima che possa controllarsi, “Per favore, Mr. Graves.”  
  
"Bravo ragazzo." Sussurra. Lo tiene aperto con le mani e lo bacia vicino ai testicoli, "Ma non basta.”

Lo accarezza sulla pelle. Credence sente le sue unghie grattare quasi quanto la sua barba: poco, appena accennato, così da lasciarlo affamato per qualcosa di più.

“Dimmi cosa vuoi."  
  
Cerca di respirare, "Non-posso."  
  
"Puoi." Lo bacia di continuo, con tanti piccoli baci casti, su tutta la pelle.

Se potesse, Credence inarcherebbe ancora di più la schiena, ma è già così piegato che Mr. Graves potrebbe mettere la bocca sui suoi testicoli, così, e succhiarli nella sua bocca, e se si sdraiasse con la schiena sul letto Credence potrebbe sedersi su di lui e sentire _davvero_la sua barba tra le cosce.

Si interrompe con un gemito.

“Ah, ora non ti ho nemmeno toccato.” Suona divertito.

“La prego, la prego, la voglio.” Si sente così eccitato che potrebbe impazzirne.

"Non aspetto altro che darti quello che vuoi.” Lo morde appena su una natica.

Credence apre le cosce e stringe le mani nelle coperte così forte che fa male.

“Cosa vuoi, Credence?"  
  
"Lei." Lascia cadere il viso nelle coperte, per zittirsi.

Non può vederlo, ma sa che Mr. Graves è ancora perfettamente vestito alle sue spalle, tanto che potrebbe quasi uscire di casa per andare in ufficio, mentre Credence non riuscirebbe nemmeno reggersi in piedi, ora come ora.

Dubita di saper ancora usare il proprio corpo.

"Voglio lei. Le sue mani." Ripete, a questo punto è troppo disperato per sottrarcisi ancora, "Come mi tocca."  
  
"Bravo, Credence." Lo prende in mano, facendolo agitare sotto di lui.

Non sposta le mani dal cuscino.

“Così?”

È tanto concentrato sul calore della sua mano che non risponde. Annuisce solo, sperando sia abbastanza.

Mr. Graves dev’essere soddisfatto, perché la prossima cosa che percepiscono i sensi sovrastimolati di Credence è il rumore della sua cintura che viene aperta e poi una mano di nuovo sulla sua erezione.

“Sei così bello.” Mr. Graves ha il fiato corto, “Fai tutto quello che ti dico. Guarda quanto stai bene aperto per me,” Sottolinea accarezzandolo sulla sua apertura, facendolo scattare in avanti, sorpreso; si spinge immediatamente all’indietro, verso le sue dita, “Tutto per me, da toccare e leccare.”

Credence riconosce il rumore e realizza che Mr. Graves si sta dando piacere lì, tra le sue ginocchia aperte, mentre lo guarda.

Morde le lenzuola con forza.

“Penso ti verrò addosso.” Se non fosse per l’affanno, il suo tono sarebbe quasi colloquiale. Lo fa impazzire.

“Qui,” Mr. Graves sposta la mano dalla sua erezione per accarezzarlo dov’è più sensibile, “Sei sempre bellissimo quando sei sporco del mio seme.”

“Dove vuole.” Spinge i fianchi indietro, quasi con rabbia. Sente il suo pene contro di sè, “Tutto quello che vuole. La prego.”

“Credence-”

Mr. Graves riporta la mano su di lui, masturbando entrambi, quasi a tempo.

Credence non riesce a stare in silenzio quando lo sente addosso, ovunque, caldo e meraviglioso, vorrebbe portarsi una mano tra le cosce per poi leccarla.

“Per favore…” Sussurra, sperando che capisca, perché non riesce a parlare.

“Stupendo, Credence.” Sta riprendendo fiato dopo essere venuto. Non ha mai smesso di toccarlo, “Non puoi vederti, ma sei così bello, tutto bagnato, potrei metterti due dita dentro e nemmeno te ne accorgeresti.”

Singhiozza con il viso nelle lenzuola, sentendosi umiliato e _così bello_allo stesso tempo, esattamente come dice Mr. Graves.

Sente la sua lingua addosso e viene urlando nelle coperte.

Quando si riprende, Mr. Graves l’ha già ripulito, probabilmente con un incantesimo, e lo avvolge stretto in un abbraccio, ancora vestito. Ancora con i pantaloni aperti.

“Ehi.” Sussurra contro la sua guancia, “Stai bene?”

Credence risponde baciandolo su tutto il mento e annuendo con un sospiro soddisfatto.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: **Sensory Deprivation**| Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play  
  
we love Credence taking control

Non l'ha mai visto così.  
  
Percival ha sempre il controllo della situazione, qualunque essa sia. É la persona più sicura che Credence conosca: si presenta esattamente come si sente, ovvero in ordine, curato, con la soluzione stretta in pugno.  
  
Risulta sempre padrone di sé, in qualche modo anche con i vestiti per metà strappati di dosso, i capelli spettinati e il collo segnato da mille morsi, come dopo che Credence ha finito di fargli di tutto e di più.  
  
Sembra, e soprattutto _é_, sempre composto, in qualche modo anche durante il sesso.  
  
Questo quindi, é una novità.  
  
"Credence."  
  
La voce roca é un sussurro trascinato.  
  
La benda di raso nero gli nasconde gli occhi e Credence sa che é completamente al buio, perché ha fatto in modo che il tessuto non lasciasse filtrare nemmeno uno spiraglio di luce.

È bastato un semplice incantesimo, imparato per l'occasione.  
  
"Sono qui." Sussurra.  
  
Sa quanto abbia bisogno di sentirlo, senza poterlo vedere né toccare, legato al letto con la magia.

Era stata un'idea sua, come tutte le idee che hanno al centro Credence. Percival pensa sempre a lui, prima che a sé stesso. Sapendo bene quanta fatica faccia a farsi vedere nudo, Percival gli ha proposto di non guardarlo, o meglio di _non poterlo _guardare, così che Credence possa sentirsi libero di spogliarsi quanto preferisce, senza sentirsi osservato o giudicato.

Adora il modo in cui Percival lo guarda. A volte però, i pensieri si fanno troppo rumorosi e lo sguardo gli cade sulle cicatrici che gli segnano i palmi e sulla peluria scura sulle cosce, che odia, detesta, non gli piace per nulla e di colpo si sente brutto, inguardabile, così tanto che non riesce nemmeno più a sentire i complimenti di Percival. Quando succede, di solito Credence spegne tutte le luci della stanza con un gesto veloce e un ‘_Nox!’ _quasi sprezzante. Poi Percival lo porta sotto alle coperte e cerca di fargli dimenticare i brutti pensieri accarezzandolo ovunque, ed è meraviglioso e bellissimo, ma Credence si sente sempre un po’ stupido, dopo.  
Un bambino viziato.

Così, Percival ha proposto questo.

Credence ha dovuto imparare anche l’incantesimo per legargli i polsi: in questo modo é lui e solo lui ad avere il controllo, potendone fare quello che preferisce, aumentando il ritmo o rallentando le cose nel caso ne avesse bisogno, o volesse smettere.  
  
É tutto nelle sue mani, ora.  
  
Prende in bocca l'erezione di Percival, per la terza volta. Il suono che gli provoca é così alto, così inusuale, molto più tipico di Credence che suo.  
  
Lo fa sentire potente.  
  
Sarà la terza volta che lo porta a un passo dall'orgasmo, per poi smettere. É appena rimasto più di dieci minuti solo a guardare Percival, accarezzandolo sulle gambe, e null'altro, mentre si beava dell’immagine di lui nudo tra le coperte sfatte, con una benda sugli occhi, le braccia bloccate sopra la testa, le gambe aperte e l’erezione gonfia, di un rosso profondo.  
  
Percival é stato quasi in silenzio la prima volta, poi la seconda ha continuato a mordersi il labbro inferiore, e non é comunque servito a nulla, Credence ha ancora le orecchie piene dei suoi gemiti.

Ora lo sente sudato sotto di sé, con tutti i muscoli tesi come corde di violino, mentre continua a gemere e parlare.

Non credeva fosse possibile vederlo così.  
  
"Credence. Ti prego." Ansima, "Ho bisogno-" Prende un respiro tremante, "Di venire. Davvero."  
  
Credence passa le dita sul suo stesso seme, sulla coscia di Percival. Si é masturbato guardandolo, libero di toccarsi e muoversi senza sentirsi nemmeno un po' in soggezione, mentre Percival alzava di continuo i fianchi contro al nulla e faceva dei suoni bassi e continui, come se lo stesse scopando.

Non lo stava nemmeno sfiorando.  
  
Credence lo succhia fino a sentirlo vicino all'orgasmo. Non importa quanto Percival tenti di zittirsi per far sì che non lo capisca: mesi e mesi di relazione gli hanno permesso di riconoscere ogni suo ansito e ora ha una mappa del suo corpo e delle sue reazioni, ben chiara in testa.

Quando Percival si spinge nella sua bocca, Credence si stacca con un sonoro ‘_pop!’ _che lo fa quasi ridere. Percival impreca e piega un ginocchio, aprendo le cosce per lui ed é quasi, _quasi_tentato di cedere. Ma si sta divertendo troppo.  
  
"Ancora un po'." Sussurra, con un senso di potere che nemmeno l’obscurus gli ha mai dato, "Un’altra volta ancora, Percy."  
  
"Dio." Lo vede provare a prendere dei respiro profondi, che si interrompono a metà. La sua erezione continua a perdere sperma, ormai quasi senza interruzione. É così vicino a venire, Credence quasi lo sente. "Basta, ti prego." Riprova.  
  
Sa che se davvero fosse troppo gli basterebbe dire quella parola che hanno concordato insieme, prima di cominciare tutto questo, e Credence smetterebbe subito di giocare, scioglierebbe entrambi gli incantesimi e si siederebbe in un angolo ancora nudo, se Percival glielo chiedesse.

Ma Percival non chiede.  
  
"Non ancora." Lo accarezza ovunque, tranne che sull’inguine. Percival si agita come se avesse preso la scossa.  
  
"_Cre_-" Ansima, "Una sola volta. Una. Fammi venire."  
  
"Non so." Sorride, accarezzandolo sul ventre, sul suo sperma, "Mi piace guardarti così."  
  
"Qualcosa, allora." Si lecca le labbra una volta, poi un'altra, "Baciami."  
  
Questo Credence non può rifiutarglielo, mai.  
  
Gli si mette sopra a cavalcioni stando ben attento a non sfiorarlo dove lo vuole e soffia sul suo viso: "Un bacio."  
  
Percival geme sporgendosi verso di lui prima ancora che Credence abbassi il viso, e la cosa lo fa impazzire. Lo prende per i capelli e lo bacia con forza, sentendolo gemere di continuo nella sua bocca.

Si gode ogni suono.  
  
"Percival." Sussurra sul suo viso, spostandosi dal suo corpo, "Come vuoi venire?"

Fa un suono frustrato,"Resta sopra di me… Non so- la tua mano?”  
  
É così strano sentirlo parlare a frasi spezzate, lui di solito così preciso con le parole, così attento alla struttura di ogni discorso.

Credence torna su di lui, sporca il proprio palmo sul seme di Percival per usarlo come lubrificante, e lo prende in mano.

Percival quasi ringhia e gli stringe le gambe attorno, per non farlo spostare di nuovo, realizza Credence. È disperato.

“Percival.”

“Non smettere.”

Credence non smette.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spanking**| **Mirror Sex**| Spit-roasting | **Dacryphilia (Crying)**

"S-sedici..."  
  
Percival gli sposta i capelli sudati dal viso, "Non chiudere gli occhi."  
  
Geme attorno ad un singhiozzo, stringendo le mani nelle coperte.  
  
Ne mancano solo quattro, ma ne vorrebbe altri quattordici.  
  
Muove i fianchi contro le cosce di Percival, ancora coperte dai pantaloni, e lui subito lo accarezza sulla schiena e sulla pelle arrossata, che sembra andare a fuoco con una carezza leggera.  
  
"Stai andando benissimo." Sussurra vellutato, accarezzandolo sul fondoschiena, "E guarda quanto sei carino qui, tutto rosso."

Credence nasconde il viso nelle coperte, scottando di vergogna e beandosi del complimento.

"Non vedo l’ora di spingermi dentro di te." Sussurra Percival, passando le nocche sulla sua pelle, “Lo sentirai così tanto, dopo tutte queste sculacciate.”

Il solo pensiero è abbastanza per farlo gemere disperatamente, “Per favore,” Riesce a sentire l’erezione di Percival, coperta dal tessuto ma ugualmente presente come fosse nudo contro di lui, “Ancora.”  
  
“Tutto quello che vuoi.”

La sculacciata successiva è potente come l’ultima: forte, sicura, perfettamente calcolata. Lo lascia tremante, a gemere senza controllo nelle coperte. Si sente le guance bagnate di lacrime bollenti e le coperte sono sempre più bagnate sotto al suo viso.

“La prego-“ Muove i fianchi contro le cosce di Percival, cercando un po’ di sollievo, “Mr. Graves, la prego.”

"Ah, ah." Lo ammonisce, accarezzandolo sulla schiena, "Hai dimenticato di contare. Ti ricordi cosa implica?"

Credence si morde il labbro, “Me ne darà una in più. Per punizione.”

La cosa lo tormenta tanto quanto lo eccita.

“Bravo ragazzo.” Percival spinge un polpastrello sulla pelle arrossata, senza uno scopo vero, tanto per il gusto di farlo. Lo fa singhiozzare, per nessuna ragione sensata, ma forse solo perché l’idea di essere ridotto in questo stato, sdraiato sulle ginocchia di Percival, sculacciato come un bambino che ha disobbedito ai suoi ordini lo fa sentire sciolto dentro e stranamente rilassato.

“Mi ricorderò. Non sbaglierò.” Cerca di voltare il viso per guardarlo, “La prego, sarò brav-_AH!”_

Questa volta il colpo è così forte che Credence non vede più niente per un attimo e non nota che sta ancora gemendo quando si obbliga a dire: “S… Sedici.”

“Di nuovo sedici, giusto.” Sussurra. Suona senza fiato, ma solo leggermente, come se avesse appena salito una rampa di scale. Credence invece suona come se stesse correndo da ore, senza pausa. Non riuscirebbe nemmeno a mettersi in piedi in questo momento, le gambe non lo reggerebbero e cadrebbe a terra, ai piedi di Percival.

Alla sculacciata successiva, Credence si agita così tanto che Percival deve tenerlo fermo con entrambe le mani, una tra le sue spalle, l’altra sulla sua coscia.

Vuole le sue mani ovunque, non solo lì, non bastano nemmeno per sogno, le vuole addosso, dentro, ha bisogno di sentirlo. Ed è così vicino, non è mai stato così eccitato prima, con il fondoschiena che pizzica continuamente per i colpi, e riesce quasi a sentire il sangue pulsare in ogni capillare.

La sua erezione è così dura da far male, intrappolata tra il suo stomaco e le gambe di Percival.

Si rende conto che ormai avrà sporcato di sperma i suoi pantaloni costosi e il solo pensiero gli dà una scarica di piacere. Gli piacerebbe vederlo, il suo marchio su di lui. Magari se sarà bravo abbastanza.

“Diciassette.” Dice, dopo una pausa infinita.

Percival mette una mano nei suoi capelli e lo obbliga a voltarsi di lato, esattamente dove Credence ha fatto ben attenzione a non guardare fino ad ora. Chiude gli occhi.

Percival lo accarezza lentamente tra i capelli, e con l’altra mano sul fianco. Deve concentrarsi sul suo respiro.  
  
“Stai andando così bene, Credence.” Sussurra, “Puoi aprire gli occhi per me?”

Lentamente ubbidisce, come fa sempre.

Fissa lo sguardo in quello di Percival, nello specchio, evitando di guardare sé stesso.

Percival gli sorride, quasi orgogliosamente. Un paio di ciuffi gli sono ricaduti davanti al viso e ha i primi bottoni della camicia aperti. La sola vista lo fa gemere, ne ha così bisogno.

“Bravissimo.” Lo accarezza sul collo, sulla nuca, “Così bravo e irresistibile.”

“Percival.” Sussurra, alzando i fianchi, sperando di risultare invitante, “Ancora.”

“Ancora cosa?”

Deglutisce a fatica e gli servono due tentativi prima di riuscire a dire: “Colpiscimi.”

Il riflesso di Percival gli sorride.

Credence segue il movimento della sua mano con lo sguardo, fin quando la alza e poi chiude gli occhi sentendo il colpo addosso prima ancora che arrivi. Lo schiaffo risuona nel silenzio e Credence si ritrova a gemere così forte con il viso nelle coperte, soffocando nei singhiozzi.

Sente l’orgasmo tra le cosce, intrappolato in mezzo. Irraggiungibile.  
  
“Credence.” Sussurra Percival, con le mani su di lui, “Guardati per la prossima. Fallo per me.”

Non l’ha nemmeno rimproverato perché non è riuscito a contare, si rende conto. Con molta fatica, Credence apre gli occhi ricolmi di lacrime e si guarda nello specchio, o meglio guarda sé stesso _con_Percival. È ciò che lo rende accettabile.

Guarda le sue mani grandi su di lui, il cui tocco leggero sulla pelle arrossata è tutto quello che serve per fargli aprire le cosce. Guarda come il proprio corpo pallido e sottile si appoggi alle sue cosce forti, totalmente abbandonatovi sopra, come un panneggio.

Quando Percival lo colpisce, Credence guarda sé stesso agitarsi tra le sue braccia, e il proprio viso distorcersi in una smorfia di dolore e piacere, e guarda come le lacrime scintillino nella semioscurità e come Percival gliele asciughi con il pollice, con attenzione e quasi reverenza.

Percival accosta il viso alla sua nuca e guardandolo nel riflesso dice, “Sei stupendo, così bello, incredibile.” Lo morde sull’orecchio, “Ne vuoi ancora? Sei stato così bravo, voglio farti venire.”

“Ancora.” Annuisce subito, “E toccami.”

Percival quasi lo ribalta sul letto.

Credence viene con con la diciannovesima sculacciata e l’altra mano di Percival a masturbarlo.

Dopo, Percival lo scopa a carponi sul letto, senza svestirsi, così che ad ogni spinta il tessuto costoso dei suoi pantaloni struscia contro la pelle tormentata di Credence, che ne adora ogni istante.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. **Feet**| Sadism/Masochism | Feederism | Shotgunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having so much fun with this challenge??  
Uso improprio delle sacre scritture parte 2 here we go, i’m sorry mr. jesus

Credence si sente fin troppo viziato e soltanto un anno fa non avrebbe mai permesso una cosa del genere.

L’aria profuma di rose, grazie ai petali che galleggiano placidamente nella vasca in cui è immerso ormai da venti minuti, la luce è soffusa, data da una miriade di candele che si librano a mezz’aria in tutta la stanza, e l’acqua è ancora piacevolmente calda, tenuta alla giusta temperatura da un incantesimo.

La cosa migliore rimane comunque Percival, che lo sta letteralmente lavando, massaggiando e coccolando.

Gli ha lavato i capelli, seduto alle sue spalle, e Credence è diventato duro soltando sentendo le sue gambe forti vicino alle proprie, e le sue carezze e grattini tra i capelli. Non ha nemmeno provato a nascondere i suoni di piacere e soddisfazione che gli salivano alle labbra quando Percival massaggiava un punto particolarmente piacevole, o gli tirava appena i capelli.

Poi Percival l’ha fatto girare, facendolo appoggiare con la schiena dal lato opposto della vasca da bagno, “Per lavarti le gambe: le hai troppo lunghe, non ci arrivo se rimani in braccio a me,” Aveva sorriso dolcemente, prendendogli una caviglia tra le mani e alzandola sopra al pelo dall’acqua.

E ora lo sta davvero pulendo su tutta la lunghezza delle gambe, massaggiandolo con la spugna morbida e le proprie mani. Credence si sente completamente sciolto, beato, così al caldo, con l’acqua che lo accarezza ovunque e lo sguardo di Percival che non lo abbandona un attimo.

Sfrega la spugna con attenzione, dal suo piede fino alla coscia e Credence si sente arrossire per quanto tutte queste attenzioni lo stanno facendo eccitare. È un’eccitazione che lo stordisce, che gli fa venire la testa pesante, come una droga: tutto è morbido e ovattato attorno a lui, profumato, dolce, scintillante e caldo. I contorni degli oggetti sembrano sfumati.

Chiude gli occhi, completamente rilassato.

E poi sente le labbra di Percival sull’arco del piede. Lo coglie così di sorpresa che spalanca gli occhi e si agita facendo uscire dell’acqua dalla vasca. Percival gli sorride appena, con le labbra dischiuse e uno sguardo famelico fisso su di lui.

“Percy?” Dice, sentendo il cuore a mille, “Cosa…”

“Ti dà fastidio?” Il suo fiato sulla pelle sensibile lo fa rabbrividire.

Scuote la testa dopo un attimo di esitazione, “Ma è- non devi, non… _lì_.”

“Lo voglio.” Sussurra semplicemente e Credence si rende conto che è affannato, “Se non ti va, dimmi di smettere. D’accordo?”

Annuisce, a corto di parole.

“Sei bellissimo, ovunque. Anche qui.” Sottolinea, baciandolo di nuovo sulla pianta del piede e Credence sente la punta della sua lingua. Si aggrappa al bordo della vasca.

Sospetta che nemmeno Maria Maddalena abbia baciato e lavato i piedi del Signore con così tanto amore e reverenza e sicuramente non con una _fame _simile. Si sente bruciare le guance all’idea che Percival gli stia riservando lo stesso trattamento che Maddalena riservò a Gesù stesso- ogni pensiero blasfemo si disperde appena Percival lo lecca sulla pianta del piede.

“Per-Percy.” Non sa nemmeno perché gli sta facendo così tanto effetto, non ha senso, eccetto che ne ha ed è così eccitato che anche l’acqua sulla pelle sembra una carezza lasciva continua.

Percival scosta le labbra, “Devo fermarmi?”

“No.” Immediatamente, “No, continua.” Si lecca le labbra, “È bello. Molto.”

Percival chiude gli occhi con le labbra contro il lato del suo piede, “Dio. Credence,” Questa volta lo bacia e lo lecca e lo morde su tutta la pianta del piede e sul lato, ovunque riesce, strappandogli ansiti e gemiti sorpresi, e sussurra: “Sei così bello, tutto di te mi piace così tanto, troppo, anche questo,” Sottolinea leccandolo tra l’alluce e l’altro dito e Credence lascia ricadere la testa indietro, abbandonandosi a un gemito, “Tutto di te è meraviglioso, voglio farti qualsiasi cosa.”

Poi prende in bocca il suo alluce e Credence ha uno spasmo in tutto il corpo, sconvolto dal piacere che una cosa del genere può dargli, nemmeno sapeva che fosse una possibilità.

Rialza la testa per poterlo guardare e si rende conto di stare sciovolando sempre più verso il basso e di avere le gambe aperte, con il ginocchio piegato fuori dall’acqua e il piede tra le mani di Percival, in alto, e si rende conto che dalla sua posizione Percival riesce a vedere benissimo quanto è eccitato.

Si lecca le labbra, “Non ti fermare.”

Credence tiene il contatto visivo e porta una mano nell’acqua, prendendosi in mano. I loro gemiti sono all’unisono.

“Dio-“ Ansima Percival, “Fammi vedere, bravo, così. Ti piace quando mi prendo cura di te, non è vero?”

“Sì, _oh dio, _sì.”

Credence sente i suoi denti sull’arco del piede e gli tremano le gambe, così tanto che se Percival non gliele stesse tenendo ferme probabilmente gli avrebbe fatto male.

“Sei meraviglioso.”

Sorride, beandosi di ogni sensazione e poi gli viene un’idea. Tenendosi al bordo della vasca alza anche l’altro piede, lentamente, ben attento che Percival segua i suoi movimenti. Lo accarezza sul braccio e sulla spalla, arrivando fino al suo viso, e Percival si volta appena da quella parte, senza smettere di guardarlo e lo bacia a bocca aperta, impreciso, sul dorso del piede.

Credence sorride e quasi lo accarezza sulla guancia, “Ho un’idea. Fermami se non va bene ed è stupido.”

Percival annuisce appena, concentrato a guardarlo.

Credence riporta il piede sott’acqua, attento a farlo passare sul suo corpo, sul petto, sul ventre e _ah_, sulla sua erezione.

Percival chiude gli occhi un istante, “Sì.”

Non sa come farlo, così prova varie cose. Prima muove semplicemente il piede su di lui, ed è così _strano _sentirlo duro sotto al piede, ha le mani che formicolano perché vorrebbe anche accarezzarlo e saltargli in braccio, ma questo è nuovo e vuole assaporarlo.

Sente il suo respiro pesante tra le dita del piede che ancora tiene tra le mani.

Credence prova a prendere la sua erezione tra l’alluce e il secondo dito. Non ci riesce davvero, ma è un minimo di appiglio che ha e a quanto pare funziona perché Percival geme sulle sua pelle, mentre passa a baciarlo sulla caviglia.

È una di quelle volte in cui Credence vorrebbe avere delle gambe più femminili o per lo meno senza tutti questi peli che non solo non gli piacciono –non addosso a sé, perché addosso a Percival bastano a fargli venire la gola secca,- ma sono anche scomodi, insomma si immagina come dovrebbe essere sentire la lingua e la barba leggera di Percival sulla pelle completamente liscia delle cosce e la cosa basta a fargli scattare i fianchi nella propria mano.

“Mmh, ti piace?” Il tono di Percival è così basso che vibra in tutto il suo corpo.

Credence deve concentrarsi per continuare a muovere il piede contro la sua erezione, che intanto ha spostato per averla sotto alla pianta, così da avere più superficie di contatto.

“Stavo pensando…” Deglutisce, arrossendo, ma vuole dirglielo, vuole che lo sappia, “Mi piace quando mi baci e tocchi così.” Stringe la presa sulla vasca e sulla propria erezione, “E pensavo- mi piacerebbe non avere, _ah, _peli sulle gambe così ti sentirei meglio.”

Dice tutto d’un fiato, agitato.

Percival si ferma letteralmente con il suo piede ancora tra le mani, a mezz’aria e lo guarda con un’espressione di bisogno così denso che Credence può solo muovere meglio la mano su di sé e l’altro piede su di lui.

“Lo facciamo, quando vuoi, dio Credence, saresti così bello.” Dice tutto insieme, passando una mano dalla sua caviglia fino all’internocoscia, facendolo tremare quando ne sente le unghie, “Senza, mh? Come una ragazza?” Credence fa un gemito alto e annuisce convulsamente, e Percival per tutta risposta lecca una striscia di pelle dalla caviglia al ginocchio, “Saresti così bella e carina, tutta da baciare, salirei a leccarti fino tra le cosce dove saresti bagnata per me.”

“Perc-!” Credence viene soltando grazie a quell’immagine, pompando la sua mano sulla sua erezione, lasciando ricadere la testa sul bordo della vasca, “Percy,” Geme cercando di riprendersi, di rimettersi un minimo dritto, ma è ancora tremante, “Vieni qui, ti prego, sopra di me, _ah_-“

Quasi gli salta addosso e Credence sente il rumore dell’acqua sul pavimento ma non importa, importa solo Percival che si sta strusciando contro al suo fianco, come se lo stesse scopando. Credence gli mette le mani nei capelli e lo bacia con forza, abbassando poi una mano sul suo fianco per aiutarlo a spingersi addosso a lui.

“Credence, Credence.” Sussurra senza fiato sul suo viso, “Così carina.”

Sente quello che somiglia ad un altro orgasmo trapassargli il corpo.

È così protetto e al sicuro, nell’acqua calda, con il corpo forte di Percival sopra di lui a coprirlo completamente, in pace.

Lo accarezza sul fianco e si spinge fin dietro di lui, sfiorandone l’apertura e Percival viene così, dopo poco, con Credence che gioca con le dita su di lui.

“Lo sai che sei sempre bellissimo.” Sussurra Percival dopo svariati minuti, mentre si accarezzano pigramente, “Ma ammetto che mi piacerebbe vederti come dicevi.” Lo accarezza sulle gambe, “Solo per provare e solo se lo vorrai ancora.”

Credence sorride sulle sue labbra, “Decisamente.”


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. **Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | Biting**
> 
> ( colezra, not gradence!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) This is a COLEZRA fic! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
2) I’m extremely late but day 7 is going up today too. Well, hopefully.  
3) this is in english bc writing/reading a daddy kink in italian is outrageous, but:  
4) not betad, I'm sorry probably every single verbal tense in here doesn’t match with the others
> 
> enjoy!

The fact is, Colin had no idea Ezra has been in a movie targeted for teenagers where he wore a fucking corset, a pair of black panties and some stockings. And make-up, of course.  
  
When he tells him he saw a picture of him as Frank-N-Furter he just laughs, probably remembering that day.

"I felt invincible. Fucking terrified, but powerful too. I liked that costume and the role was fun."  
  
Colin blinks at him, unable to form words for a couple of minutes.  
  
"You wore a corset." His voice is a bit strained when it finally comes back to him, "How was it?"  
  
"Tight." He laughs again, carefree, "I could barely breathe. Walking and dancing was a bit hard, but luckily I was in playback for the singing."  
  
"Right." He doesn't say anything else because his mind is stuck on that image of Ezra, wearing a sequin burgundy corset, unable to breath properly, ending up with constantly flushed cheeks. And he was so young too, so pure, what was he, twenty years old? Just a kid _and_a sinful vision.  
  
They don't talk about it again and Colin forces himself not to search the Internet for more pictures, or worse, a video.  
  
Until one night Ezra pushes him on the bed and says: "Wait here. I've got a surprise for you," with a cheeky smile.  
  
And Colin waits there, on the bed, with no idea of what's going on, but positively sure it's going to be something nice and hot since Ezra has locked himself in the bathroom and that always means something very positive is about to happen.

He can hear a bit of shuffling around behind the door and his mind goes wild with all the possibilities of what that could mean, that by the time he hears the door unlock he’s already restless.

He lifts his gaze up and- and he wonders if this is Heaven. Or maybe Hell, or possibly both things combined.  
  
He pushes himself to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Fuck." He says, eloquently.  
  
Ezra is wearing a pair of black, plain panties, just like in that movie. This by itself would be enough to make him lose his mind over him, but Ezra is also wearing a corset. A black and burgundy corset, no sequin, but the loss is not at all missed, because he looks incredible anyway. He’s not wearing any stockings either, his long legs so pale and strong that Colin wants to feel them at the sides of his face, squeezing him in between while he sucks him off.  
  
He can feel all the blood in his body heading south.  
  
"Do you like it? You better like it because it was a bitch to put on by myself." Ezra laughs softly, but a bit of uncertainty creeps in his voice. Colin can't have that, not ever, and especially not now.  
  
"Come here, gorgeous." He stretches a hand out in front of him and Ezra takes it with a small smile, "You look incredible, Ezra, what the hell- Are you trying to give me a heart attack or what?"

He laughs again, just a touch louder, and that alone is enough to leave him out of breath.  
_Woah_.

Colin shouldn't probably get off on a pretty kid half his age not being able to breathe right. But then again, Ezra's definitelly not just a kid, he's a very smart and intelligent adult that Colin admires, also a walking piece of art whose Colin is head over heels for. And right now, Ezra is also the most delicious thing he’s ever seen.

“So you like it.” He says, playing with his hand, “I thought so, judging from how you were looking at me that day when you brought that scene from _The Perks _up.”

“How was I looking at you?” Colin lifts his free hand to touch one of his thigh, palm spread open, going up on the silky fabric of his panties and then on the corset.

The material is very soft, but he can feel the rigid parts underneath it that keep Ezra’s back perfectly straight and his chest lifted up in a hard line. He looks so good with the corset drawing his stomach in, hightlighting his broad shoulders.

“As if you wanted to eat me.” Ezra smiles a little and kisses his fingers, “You were so distracted.” He laughs a bit, “Is it for the outfit? I’m sorry I didn’t have any make-up with me, so I couldn’t do the entire thing, but maybe next time?”

“Next time.” He can feel his pulse speading up at the thought of another time, maybe another corset, “And no, it’s not the outfit. It’s _you_in the outfit. God Ezra, this thing…”

He kisses him on the stomach, over the corset, letting his hands roaming all over it, bringing him closer, then palming his perfect ass over the panties, and he can _feel_his cock twitching.

Ezra gets both hands in his hair, with a cunning little smile curving his lips, “I don’t know if you saw the movie or a video of that part, but at some point I was sitting in my co-star’s lap.”

Colin lift his gaze up to him and squeezes his ass in both hands, “What are you waiting for?”

He smiles, looking like a happy kid who just got candies, and sits gracefully across his lap, both legs at one side and his arms around his neck.

Colin immediately places his hands on him, touching everywhere he can reach.

"You're so pretty, incredibly so." He says, stroking him all over the corset, on his bare legs, on his shoulders.

He gets a hand in his hair to make him tilt his head towards him and kisses him, starting with no tongue. He kisses his lips and his cheeks and then comes back to his mouth once more, licking his plush bottom lip and Ezra immediately opens his mouth for him, trying to deepen the kiss. Colin bites him lightly, getting a small pant in return.

"I can’t stop looking at you." He says, because it’s true, he’d like to take a picture of him and print it in real life size so he could look at this masterpiece forever.  
  
"I'm so happy you like it." Ezra shifts in his lap and smiles at him, “Can you kiss me now? For real?”  
  
Colin kisses him, for real, and then kisses him some more, until Ezra is practically trembling in his lap just from that.

He lets the kiss deepen, sucking on his tongue just like he knows he likes it, hearing him whimper in return.

Ezra keeps shifting and moving in his lap and that’s doing him _things_.  
  
He guides the kiss making Ezra moan in his mouth, feeling him shift as close as possible.  
  
"Colin." He pants, clinging to his soulders, “Come on. Touch me? Or even better, fuck me?”

“Yes and yes, both.” He kisses down on his neck, “I think I want you to keep this nice outfit on, at least for now.”

His nipples are just above the cut of the corset and Colin is at the perfect hight to put his mouth on one of them. He licks over it and Ezra’s grip in his hair tightens instantly.

“Fuck.” He’s breathing in small pants now, because of the corset _of course_, making an angelic picture: blushed cheeks, soft black curls, plush lips.

Colin presses his tongue on his nipple again, feeling it hardening immediately and at the same time he takes the other one between two fingers, not giving him time to regain his breath.

Ezra almost sobs.

He tortures him like that for a bit, then takes a good look at him. His erection looks obsence straining the panties like this; his back is perfectly straight, a bit arched to push his chest in his hand, his nipples hard, so inviting, peering out of the hard cut of the corset with every movement.

Colin kisses him under the ear and starts stroking his cock with the panties still on.

Ezra’s hips roll forward against his hand and he makes a surprised moan, “Oh- yes touch me_, d-_“

He makes an abortive sound and quickly hides his face against the side of his head. Colin squeezes his cock lightly, tracing the tip with two fingers, and licks under his ear, “What was that?”

Ezra monas when he pushes the panties down, taking him in hand, with no more fabric in between, but glorious skin on skin.

“Ah- nothing.“ He pants, still hiding his face.

Colin kisses him everywhere he can reach, on his shoulder, his forehead, his neck and cheek, trying to make him feel comfortable with whatever that was, “You know you can tell me anything.”

“D-doesn’t matter.”

When he finally looks at him again his face is flushed red, his eyes shiny and he’s worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

Colin wants to do so many things all at once.

“No? Let’s see if I can make you spill it, then.” He smiles and grazes his teeth on the side of his long neck, making him arch it lovingly. Ezra lets out a breathy moan and clings to him.

He starts stroking his cock languidly, in slow luxurious movements. He doesn’t want to rush this, even if his own erection is almost painfully hard by now, but this is so good and he wants to relish it. He’s going to find his own relief soon enough, but now Ezra is stealing all his attention. His cock is so hard, curved nicely with the tip pointing at his corset, almost teasing him to touch him there. It’s all shiny with precome by now, and everytime Colin strokes his thumb on the tip it lets out a small drop of precome.

“Your cock is so pretty, just like the rest of you.” He whispers in his ear making him whimper adorably.

“Am I?” He looks at Colin with half lidded eyes, not hiding anymore, “Really?”

Colin nods immediatey, “The prettiest of them all.”

Ezra smiles, his breath ragged, “Tell me again.”

“Say ‘please’.” Because he’s having fun and he loves to push him a little.

He gives his cock a few nice strokes that make his eyes almost cross.

“Please- _ah._” Ezra squirms in his lap, “Please, _Daddy_.”

It’s just a whisper, so low he almost doesn’t get it. Almost.

“Fuck, Ezra.”

He kisses him deeply then, biting his bottom lip. He moves down to his neck without leaving him time to catch his breath, biting him there too, between shoulder and neck. Ezra lets out a high keen and he can feel his cock letting out a spurt of come, its warmth on his hand, “Say that again.”

“Please.” This time there’s a small grin on his lips when he grazes them against his ear, whispering: “Colin, Daddy, touch me? Make me cum in your hand.”

He can just bites him again at that, harder this time, feeling Ezra clinging despertely to his back.

“You’re so beautiful.” He kisses him from his cheek down to his neck again and bites him on a different spot, because some part of him is roaring to see his teeth’s marks on his pale skin, “Such a pretty boy. You’re going to suck me off later, just so you know.”

Ezra groans in his mouth, “Yes, please _yes_, with the corset still on? I want to feel like I can’t breathe and choke on you.”

Colin bites him again and Ezra pumps his hips in his hand, moaning loudly.

“Fuck, Colin.” He’s panting, clinging so hard to his back that Colin can feel his nails even through the t-shirt.

His cock is leaking precome steadily now, getting his panties wet and Colin can feel a wet spot on his own boxers, too.

He licks at the reddened skin on his neck and smears his thumb on the tip of his cock, pumping his hand steadily now, building up his orgasm.

Ezra’s leaving small kisses anywhere he can reach on his face, in between breathy moans and wonderful nonsenses like, “_Colin, ah_”, and “_Yes, yeah, god... So good_.”

“I can’t believe you’re mine to do all this to.” He hears himself saying.

Ezra opens his eyes and smiles dreamily at him, “Gimme your hand.”

He doesn’t question it, just pull his hand off him and Ezra immediately takes his thumb in his mouth, cleaning it completely by sucking on it.

He groans, pushing it on his tongue and bites him again on his neck, “You like sucking on Daddy’s fingers, Ezra?”

Ezra moans around him and nods frantically, sending a spark of pure pleasure through him from that alone. He’s so hard it hurts, his cock trapped in his boxers, in between Ezra’s thigh and his own stomach.

“Let me…” He takes his finger out, bringing his hand back on his cock, “Are you going to be a good boy and clean my hand of your mess after I’ve made you cum?”

“Yes, _yes_, please.” He says, urgently, “I’ll be so good for you.”

So he makes him cum, bringing him to a _literally _breathtaking orgasm, because of the corset. Ezra is trembling in his arms, panting loudly, filling the room with his moans and soft sounds of need that go straight in between Colin’s legs and he’s dreaming of the moment Ezra will put his mouth on him.

Ezra cums hard, cock throbbing in his hand. He’s loud and desperate and Colin should have probably taken the corset off him because he’s struggling to breathe, but he’s so hot like this, flushed face with the top of his cheeks bright red, mouth half open, all tense and sweaty in his arms. He kisses him until his orgasm stops, altought Ezra keeps panting for a long time.

“Fuck, Ezra.”

He doesn’t reply, just smiles incredulously at him, then drops his gaze to his hand, still wrapped around his now softening cock.

Colin lifts it up for Ezra to lick and he does that eagerly, cleaning his own cum away, still breathless.

That’s just too much to bear.

“Ezra, baby, I need you to suck me off.” His voice comes almost raspy, “Badly.”

He nods frantically and almost lets himself fall on his knees on the floor, then pushes Colin’s legs open and _thank god_he’s wearing sweatpants so they can just push them down with equally shaking hands and Ezra’s mouth is on him, blessedly, finally on his cock, taking it all, and he’s still breathing hard through his nose but that doesn’t stop him, if anything it seems to push him even more.

“Fuck- good boy, yes.” He gets his hand back in his hair, taking a fistful of it and Ezra moves his head back, panting.

“This is- all of this… So good. Your cock… you, Colin,” He rambles, sounding almost lost, “Tell me I’m good again?”

He does, he whispers that he’s such a good boy for him and then he almost screams how much he loves this and how good Ezra is for his Daddy, sucking that dick with so much effort, and how pretty he is, with his well-fucked mouth and his hair all messy.

“Baby- Ezra, I’m close.” It’s all he says before he’s coming down his throat, so hard Ezra has to move back and ends up coughing a little.

He lets himself fall back on the bed and all he can hear for a while is white noise.

Then, the tip of Ezra’s nose on his cheek, his body draped at his side, naked. He must have taken the corset and panties off while he was still brain-dead because of the orgasm.

“Mmmh.” Ezra leaves a small kiss on his cheek, “Daddy.”

He strokes a hand on his back, feeling a smile on his face, “Not so shy anymore?”

He shakes his head a little, “You liked it, so no. I mean, you liked it, right?”

He laughs softly, “Are you kidding me, of course I did.” He stops and really think about it now that his brain is not fogged up with lust anymore, “Well… It should be weird considering I really am a father.” At that, Ezra’s eyes widens a little, “But it was nice. Very nice. You want someone to take care of you and put you back in your place? I already do that, so no big change.”

Ezra blushes and launches himself to kiss him enthusiastically.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re very welcome, Ezra.” He says, then smiles, “I mean, baby boy.”


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. **Praise-kink** | Body Swap | **Aphrodisiacs**| Incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OR: PERCY GETS THE D

Percival lo guarda con un sorriso, facendo passare lo sguardo da Credence alla piccola fiala di vetro poggiata sul tavolo tra loro.  
  
"Vuoi provare?"  
  
"Tu l’hai mai provato?" Ribatte Credence.  
  
"No. Non ho mai avuto la fortuna di averlo sottomano in prima persona. A parte a scuola, ma era sottochiave e non sono mai riuscito a rubarlo." Ride, ripensando a quando aveva passato una notte intera in piedi tentando di trovare un incantesimo abbastanza potente per aprire la cella delle erbe nell’aula di Pozioni. Non ci era mai riuscito e l’elisir era rimasto un sogno proibito.

Non era mai riuscito a mettere le mani sull’afrodisiaco più potente della terra, ma adesso è qui, davanti a lui, con due dosi intere in una fiala di cristallo.  
  
Sa che Credence ne ha letto, perché è contenuto in tutti i libri di Ilvermorny.  
  
“D’accordo.” La sua voce trema appena, ma c'è un sorriso sulle sue labbra, "Proviamola.”  
  
"Ci contavo." Sorride, sinceramente felice e curioso, "L'effetto è molto forte e a volte può durare per ore senza scemare. Qui ce n’è abbastanza per due dosi, ma non penso sarebbe intelligente prenderla insieme. È meglio se uno di noi due rimane lucido." Ride, "Per quanto possa rimanerlo."  
  
Credence fa una risata nervosa e quasi incredula, "È davvero così forte? Non è pericoloso?"  
  
"Non se la si usa responsabilmente, come tutte le cose. È sempre bene avere qualcuno che non l’ha assunta vicino, così non dovrebbero esserci problemi. E se dopo svariate ore l’effetto non dovesse svanire, possiamo chiamare qualcuno. Newt per esempio saprebbe cosa fare. Anche se preferirei evitare che vedesse uno di noi due così."  
  
Credence diventa rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie.  
  
  
Decidono che sarà Percival a prenderlo. Con sua sorpresa, è Credence a proporlo.  
  
"Sai meglio di me com'è l’effetto, preferisco vederlo prima di provarlo senza sapere a cosa vado incontro. Va bene?"  
  
"Certo." Lo bacia sulla tempia e prende la fiala, "Pronto?"  
  
Credence deglutisce e poi annuisce, "Pronto."  
  
Percival manda giù metà del contenuto argenteo.

Si sente il suo sguardo addosso e per un attimo si aspetta di sentire qualcosa, anche se sa benissimo che l’effetto arriva con il tempo, diventando sempre più forte.  
  
"E ora?" Chiede Credence, osservandolo attentamente.  
  
"Ora prepariamo la cena. Ci vorrà un po' perché faccia effetto in ogni caso."

Annuisce, continuando a guardarlo, e poi ride scuotendo la testa, "Non riesco a credere che lo stiamo provando. Non vedo l’ora di scoprire che effetto fa."

Percival gli sorride, “Oh, anche io.”  
  
Si mettono a cucinare insieme. Percival con la magia, Credence senza, nonostante sappia usarla più che bene e ormai saprebbe fare questi incantesimi anche ad occhi chiusi, ma continua a sostenere che gli piace fare queste piccole cose a mano, quando può.  
  
Così Percival apparecchia la tavola con pochi gesti, mentre Credence taglia le verdure a mano per lo stufato.

Tutto è come sempre, sembra un giorno come un altro. Fin quando non è più così.

Credence gli passa vicino e improvvisamente Percival sente il suo profumo e un istante prima è concentrato, un istante dopo si sente un rumore di vetri infranti.  
  
"Cosa- Percival?"

Il tono allarmato di Credence gli arriva distante, ovattato dal rimbombare del proprio cuore. Si rende conto di aver interrotto l’incantesimo e di aver fatto cadere i bicchieri che stava spostando in tavola, che ora giacciono a terra, in pezzi.  
  
"Ah, perdonami. Mi sono… Distratto." Parlare gli viene difficile, si sente la lingua pesante ed è stranamente confuso e accaldato. Si apre un bottone della camicia e poi altri due quando quello non basta.  
  
Credence lo guarda, preoccupato, "Stai bene? È l’effetto dell’elisir?"

Per chiederglielo gli si avvicina di un passo e Percival sente di nuovo il suo profumo delizioso che gli fa venire l’acquolina in bocca. È come moltiplicato per cento volte rispetto al solito, come se lo stesse sentendo direttamente alla fonte, dov’è più intenso e concentrato che mai.

Deve chiudere gli occhi e concentrarsi per riuscire a respirare.  
  
"Wow." Dice, senza riuscire ad articolare, "È forte."  
  
"Oh."

La risposta di Credence arriva dopo un attimo e Percival sta già per rassicurarlo che va tutto bene, quando sente le sue mani sui fianchi e _i suoi fianchi scattano in avanti da soli_. Se non fosse così improvvisamente confuso si vergognerebbe della propria reazione.  
  
"Davvero forte." Ripete Credence dopo un attimo, senza spostare le mani.  
  
Riapre gli occhi, trovandolo con un sorrisino e uno sguardo deciso che conosce bene e basta letteralmente solo quello a farlo eccitare, Percival si sente duro nei pantaloni e con le ginocchia deboli.  
  
Si rende conto di aver alzato una mano e di stargli accarezzando i capelli solo quando lo sta già facendo. Sono così morbidi e setosi che ci _deve _affondare il viso, gemendo quando sente il suo profumo investirlo completamente.

Credence lo abbraccia accarezzandolo sulla schiena, mandando una serie di tremiti bollenti in tutto il suo corpo.

Non era così instabile ed eccitato per pochi tocchi nemmeno durante le sue prime pomiciate a scuola.

"Come stai? Cosa senti?" Credence lo bacia sul mento e subito sente la pelle andare a fuoco sotto alle sue labbra morbide, _così _morbide, non ha mai sentito niente di simile e _deve _baciarle, ne va della sua sanità mentale, così gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia a bocca aperta, senza riuscire davvero a controllarsi, lasciando che sia Credence a guidarlo.

Si sente così caldo, praticamente febbricitante, così chiude gli occhi e la testa gli gira, ma la cosa non lo allarma, è tutto così soffice attorno a lui e tutto concorre ad eccitarlo, è una sensazione impressione.

Ogni tocco lo eccita, dalle mani di Credence sui suoi fianchi, alla vicinanza del suo corpo, che riesce a percepire concretamente grazie al suo profumo e al suo respiro, e addirittura lo eccita lo spigolo della cucina a cui è poggiato, perché manda una scarica di piacere tra le sue gambe, completamente insensata, e di colpo Percival sente il bisogno di aprire le gambe e inarcare la schiena, ma non può far altro che spingersi indietro e poi in avanti contro Credence, toccandolo con mani tremanti mentre lo bacia, continuando fin quando sente le sue mani sul viso. Apre gli occhi e lo trova incredulo a guardarlo.  
  
"Dio, Percival." Lo guarda come se avesse avuto un'apparizione, "Non ho ancora fatto quasi nulla. Stai davvero così? Ti porto a letto."  
  
Dice tutto insieme, ma l'idea di spostarsi e camminare e soprattutto staccarsi da Credence non è contemplabile, così scuote la testa.

"No."

Lo bacia con forza, mettendogli entrambe le mani addosso, una sulla spalla, una sul fondoschiena, bellissimo, meraviglioso, che gli riempie la mano così perfettamente, e lo tiene vicino, facendogli sentire quanto è duro. Credence si aggrapa alle sue spalle e il gemito che sente lo manda in estasi.  
  
"Percy- a letto..."  
  
Non riesce a staccarsi da lui, il suo profumo è una droga. Lo lecca sul collo nel tentativo di sentirlo meglio e poi lo morde e si rende conto di stare ansimando come se avesse corso una maratona.

Credence geme basso, stringendo la presa sulle sue spalle, "Oh, dio."

Percival sente una sua mano nei capelli e poi la vertigine della smaterializzazione e un attimo dopo sono sul divano in soggiorno.

Finisce per metà sopra di lui e Credence fa un gesto veloce con la mano e _oh dio sì_, sono pelle contro pelle e Percival sente l’orgasmo tra le gambe, così forte e grande esattamente come vorrebbe-  
  
"Credence." Quasi ringhia, "Vorresti-"  
  
Non riesce a finire perché Credence prende a baciarlo sul petto e a leccarlo su un capezzolo, spezzandogli il respiro. Si spinge contro di lui, contro al suo addome con l’erezione così dura e tesa che fa quasi male.  
  
Credence lo morde appena sul capezzolo e Percival fa un suono quasi animale e l’orgasmo è a tanto così da lui, a _tanto così_, ma non arriva, non riesce- poi Credence affonda le dita nei suoi fianchi e sente le sue unghie addosso e di colpo sta venendo così forte, strusciandosi contro al suo ventre con dei movimenti sconnessi ed è sicuro di stare urlando anche se non riesce a sentirsi.  
  
Percepisce le labbra di Credence e il suo respiro affannato sul viso, i baci che gli lascia e quello che sussurra spaesato, sconvolto, "Percival, oh dio, incredibile, bellissimo," e "Voglio farti venire ancora e ancora, cosa vuoi? Dimmi cosa vuoi."  
  
Lentamente riprende fiato e coscienza di sé, anche se si sente ancora stordito. L’odore di sesso e dei loro corpi gli dà alla testa. Si rende conto di essere ancora completamente duro nonostante il suo seme sia sul ventre di Credence, che se lo sta leccando dalle dita-  
  
Percival si sporge a baciarlo con forza, leccandolo su quelle stesse dita prima di toglerle di mezzo e poi lo prende in mano, facendolo gemere.

"Sei ancora..." Credence non finisce la frase, ma dalle sue guance rosse e dal modo in cui si lecca le labbra mentre lo guarda tra le gambe Percival capisce.

Affonda il viso nel suo collo, baciandolo, "Vuoi prendermi in bocca? Dio, il tuo profumo, Credence." Con una mano nei capelli gli fa inclinare la testa indietro, per baciarlo meglio, "Non riesco a smettere-"  
  
"Sì, lo voglio." Stringe la presa sui suoi fianchi, "Sdraiati, il resto lo faccio io."  
  
Quando Percival si sdraia si rende conto di stare tremando leggermente ed essere completamente sudato.  
  
Credence lo guarda un momento, inginocchiato tra le sue gambe aperte e il suo sguardo profondo basta a far avere uno spasmo al suo pene.

Credence si abbassa senza staccare gli occhi dalla sua erezione e la prende in bocca senza perdere tempo.

Fa quasi male da quanto è piacevole. No, ‘piacevole’ non è la parole giusta: piacevole è il buon sesso che fanno normalmente. Questa somiglia più ad un'esperienza extra-corporea: gli sembra di sentire ogni impercettibile movimento della lingua e delle guance di Credence attorno a sé, la sua saliva scorrergli addosso, le sue mani tenerlo fermo per i fianchi, i suoi capelli carezzargli l’inguine, i suoi denti sulla punta-  
  
"Credence..." Riesce a dire. Gli mette una mano nei capelli, "Lubrificante."  
  
Credence geme, si scosta e con la voce roca esclama, "_Accio __lubrificante_."  
  
Un attimo dopo il vasetto è nella sua mano e lo sta aprendo. Ha le guance rosse, lo sguardo rallentato dall’eccitazione fisso su Percival. Prende un po' di lubrificante con due dita e fa per portare la mano dietro di sè, ma Percival fa un suono di protesta, alzando i fianchi nel vuoto. Credence geme a guardarlo e si immobilizza.

“Oh.” Dice, “Oh.”  
  
"Su di me." Alza di nuovo i fianchi perché _dio_, vuole qualcosa tra le gambe, ne ha bisogno, "Per favore. Credence."  
  
Credence sale su di lui a baciarlo di nuovo, togliendogli il fiato, e avvolge la mano sporca di lubrificante attorno a lui, dando due spinte che lo fanno sciogliere, "Okay. Vuoi che- ti prenda?"  
  
Il suo profumo e il pensiero bastano a farlo bagnare e Percival annuisce più volte, "Prima con le dita."  
  
Quando le sente contro di sé si rilassa quasi istantaneamente, come se tutte le sue terminazioni nervose fossero concentrate in quel punto.  
  
Piega le ginocchia per aprirsi per lui e sente Credence smettere di respirare.  
  
"Percival, dio, sei..."  
  
Non recepisce il resto. Credence spinge un dito dentro di lui e lo sente così tanto che si deve aggrappare allo schienale con una mano, per tenersi a qualcosa. Non è certo la prima volta che lo prepara per prenderlo, ma di solito Percival riesce ad arrivare tranquillamente a due dita, e a tre quando lo fanno con calma e Credence è particolarmente in vena di torturarlo.

Ora, un dito solo basta per farlo sentire pieno, aperto.

“Cre-Credence…”

“Male?” Ansima, senza fermarsi e Percival scuote subito la testa, terrorizzato che possa smettere di toccarlo.

“Di più.”

Non riesce ad arrivare a tre dita, perché quando ne sente due dentro gli sembra di svenire per le sensazioni, si sente così pieno che distantemente ha paura di come si sentirà quando Credence sarà _davvero_dentro di lui. Il pensiero basta a fargli inarcare la schiena.

“Percival.” Credence continua a ripetere il suo nome, suonando incredulo ed entusiasta, come di fronte ad un miracolo.

“Credence…” Ansima a fatica, cercando il suo sguardo, “Puoi- non smettere. Prendimi in bocca.”

Credence appoggia la fronte alla sua coscia e lo _morde_, e Percival riesce a sentire le gocce di sperma sulla punta.

“Sì, subito, sì.” Credence lo riprende in bocca e Percival sente le proprie membra sciogliersi sotto di lui, come un burattino che lasciato a sé stesso si accascia a terra, distrutto.

Sentirlo dentro di sé e attorno è troppo e Percival sente il secondo orgasmo attraversarlo, facendolo agitare sul divano, tanto che una gamba gli cade dal bordo.

Anche gli orgasmi sono più forti, non solo le sensazioni. Probabilmente ha perso conoscenza per qualche istante, perché quando riapre gli occhi Credence sta finendo di pulirlo leccandolo sullo stomaco dove si è sporcato.

Si sente così stordito, la testa gli gira e gli occhi gli bruciano nonostante la luce sia soffusa.

Il profumo di Credence è sempre più invitante. Lo riporta su di sé a tentoni, aggrappandosi a lui.

“Ti porto in camera.” Ansima, prima di smaterializzarli a letto, ma Percival quasi non ci fa caso, perché il suo corpo sta reagendo di nuovo a Credence, alla sua vicinanza e al suo essere così delizioso e irresistibile.

“Percy, sono vicino.” Arrossisce, con lo sguardo quasi allucinato.

Annuisce e lo bacia con forza e per qualche momento nessuno dei due riesce a fare qualcosa che non sia palpare l’altro ovunque e baciarlo con troppa lingua.

“Sei bravissimo.” Lo accarezza tra i capelli e Credence sta già recuperando il lubrificante, “Stai andando benissimo, tutto quello che voglio me lo stai dando così bene.”

Lo fa arrossire e poi di più quando Percival si gira a pancia in giù e apre le gambe per lui. Prende un cuscino e se lo sistema sotto ai fianchi, cosa che basta a fargli girare la testa ed è leggermente preoccupato per l’effetto dell’elisir, è sempre davvero _così_potente?

Smette di pensare quando sente le mani di Credence sulle cosce, mentre si accosta a lui.

“Okay.” Lo sente dire , ma non riesce a rispondere, perché sente il calore e la presenza concreta del suo corpo sopra di sé, dietro di sé e poi _dentro _di sé e fa male, il dolore è lì, e Percival ha il solito attimo di panico che ogni volta si dimentica di avere e ogni volta lo coglie di sorpresa, ma poi dopo quell’attimo… Quasi perde conoscenza in mezzo al piacere, in mezzo a _Credence_.

Percepisce solo lui, il suo corpo forte e tornito sopra di sé. Le sue gambe sopra le proprie lo fanno gemere nelle coperte e quando Credence quasi si sdraia sopra di lui Percival quasi urla nelle coperte.

“Percy- Percival.” Sente la sua voce meravigliosa contro la nuca e la cosa gli dà uno spasmo di piacere, si sente rilassare ancora di più attorno a lui, ma Credence sta parlando e sa che è importante e lo deve ascoltare, “…Stai bene?”

Annuisce e Credence lo bacia dietro all’orecchio. Poi inizia a muoversi e Percival non riesce più a controllare o _percepire_il proprio corpo, soltanto la propria voce, stranamente in un tono più acuto del solito, che lascia gemiti continui, rotta e interrotta soltanto da Credence che ansima, “Dio, ti amo, sei stupendo,” e “Sei così caldo- stretto- ah,“ prima di scoparlo così bene che Percival viene dopo poco, inarcando appena la schiena e sente Credence baciarlo, no _leccarlo _sulla guancia, sulle lacrime che non si è accorto di aver pianto.

Lo sente rallentare e quasi fermarsi, no, _no_, così mette una mano sulla sua e si sforza tantissimo per dire: “Non smettere. Di più, Credence.”

E Credence geme tra i suoi capelli e gli dà quello che vuole spingendosi dentro di lui fin quando Percival lo sente immobilizzarsi e venire con un gemito lungo, graffiandolo sulla spalla con uno spasmo involontario.

Si concentra sul suo respiro affannato, sulle sue mani strette sulle proprie e sulle sue labbra sulla spalla.

“Ti ho graffiato…” Mormora dopo un po’, baciandolo di nuovo sulla spalla, “Scusami.”

Percival riderebbe se non fosse così esausto.

“Shh, va bene.” Volta il viso verso di lui e si ritrova con la punta del naso contro alla sua, “Sono… Distrutto.”

Credence lo accarezza tra i capelli, guardandolo con quello sguardo di incredulità misto ad amore a cui ancora non si è abituato, dopo anni.

“È stato incredibile.” Poi sorride divertito, “Mi devi due orgasmi.”

Sorride, per metà con il viso nelle coperte, “Quando riuscirò a muovermi di nuovo. Spero che l’effetto sia finito.”

L’effetto non era, infatti, finito.


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Blood/Gore | Prostitution/Sex Work | Fisting | **Hate-fucking/Angry Sex**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super quick, I'm not that satisfied with this chapter :c

Sono le undici di sera e la pazienza di Percival si sta esaurendo.  
  
Credence non è tornato quando doveva, ovvero dopo pranzo, e di per sé la cosa non sarebbe un problema se l’avesse avvisato prima, come fa di solito. Tuttavia non l’ha fatto, quella mattina l’ha semplicemente salutato con un sorriso luminoso come ogni altro giorno e niente di più.

Sono passate ore ormai dal momento in cui sarebbe dovuto rientrare e se prima Percival era riuscito a restare tranquillo, pensando che Credence avesse avuto un contrattempo, che si fosse fermato da qualche parte, o cose simili, ora è talmente preoccupato che si sente lo stomaco corroso dall’ansia.

Credence è un adulto, libero di fare ciò che vuole, certo, ma è anche sotto la sua tutela, e dopo tutto quello che è successo basta troppo poco per far preoccupare Percival a morte e portarlo a pensare al peggio.  
  
Le ore passano una dopo l’altra e di Credence non c'è nemmeno l’ombra.  
  
Non un gufo, un messaggio, niente.  
  
È divorato dalla preoccupazione e sta per impazzire, ma non sa che altro fare: ha già contattato la strega con cui Credence segue le lezioni mattutine e gli ha riferito che il ragazzo se ne è andato alla solita ora e tutto era nella norma.

È strano, troppo strano.

Credence è sempre così preciso, di solito: gli dice tutto, ogni posto in cui va, anche se Percival ha insistito più e più volte rassicurandolo che non deve per forza informarlo di tutto, è giusto che sia indipendente e abbia la sua privacy. Nonostante questo, Credence lo avvisa sempre in anticipo o comunque trova il modo di informarlo se rimane fuori più a lungo.  
  
Quindi qualcosa deve essere successo, ci deve essere qualcosa che non quadra.  
  
Percival sta finendo il secondo bicchiere di whiskey bevuto in troppo poco tempo nel tentativo di calmare i nervi, che tuttavia si sta rivelando controproducente perché ha le mani che tremano leggermente e non riesce a non muovere nervosamente una gamba.  
  
Sta per accendersi una sigaretta -cosa che non fa da anni,- quando sente la porta di casa aprirsi.  
  
Scatta in piedi, mano alla bacchetta, pronto a tutto.  
  
Credence si infila velocemente dentro e si chiude la porta alle spalle in silenzio. Fa un balzo quando lo vede e subito gli sorride.  
  
"Mr. Graves. Buonasera." Ride appena, rilassato, non come se l’avesse appena fatto impazzire di preoccupazione, "Non pensavo di trovarla ancora sveglia."

E Percival di colpo si sente montare una rabbia quasi cieca dentro, come se la preoccupazione della giornata si fosse tramutata in qualcosa di più cattivo.

Pensa che vorrebbe prenderlo a schiaffi e immediatamente si sente orrendo. Sa che non se lo meriterebbe mai, e non lo farebbe, ma dio, è così _arrabbiato _con Credence.  
  
"Certo che sono sveglio." Sbotta, "Cosa pensavi, che sarei andato tranquillo a dormire, senza avere idea di dove fossi finito?"  
  
Il sorriso di Credence svanisce immediatamente e subito abbassa il capo, incassando la testa nelle spalle in quella posa che entrambi odiano tanto e che non ha mai preso per colpa sua, prima d’ora.  
  
"Mi dispiace, non volevo farla preoccupare.”  
  
"Indovina? L'hai fatto e anche tanto." Finisce il whiskey in un sorso e sbatte il bocchiere sul tavolo con troppa forza, sorprendendosi che non si spacchi in pezzi. Credence sobbalza e si fissa la punta delle scarpe in silenzio.  
  
Lo fa arrabbiare ancora di più.  
  
"Non hai niente da dire?" Incalza, facendo un passo verso di lui. Credence ne fa uno indietro e alza le mani come per proteggersi.  
  
"M-mi dispiace tanto. Non volevo, ero fuori e ho perso la cognizione del tempo e prima che me ne accorgessi era ora di cena, così Nagini mi ha proposto di mangiare insieme." Balbetta, "Non pensavo fosse un problema."  
  
"E non hai pensato nemmeno di mandarmi un messaggio, una riga, qualsiasi cosa?" Sbotta, agitato, "Ero preoccupato a morte, Credence, pensavo ti fosse successo chissà cosa e ora scopro che eri fuori con la fidanzatina."  
  
Quasi lo sputa, più alterato di quanto lui stesso si aspettasse. Credence sobbalza come se l’avesse schiaffeggiato e alza lo sguardo su di lui, alterato a sua volta, come se i rimproveri di Percival gli stessero facendo effetto solo ora.  
  
"È solo un'amica." Sibila, con uno sguardo ferito, "Eravamo insieme e stavo passando una giornata normale, perché è un problema?"  
  
"Perché non me l’hai detto!" Sbotta, spazientito, senza riuscire a capacitarsi della sua ingenuità.  
  
Credence spalanca gli occhi e questa volta suona arrabbiato quasi quanto lui, "Non le devo dire ogni cosa."  
  
"Certo che devi, soprattutto in queste occasioni- potevi essere morto, Credence, o dio solo sa cosa."  
  
"Ma non è successo!" Alza la voce, suonando esasperato.  
  
"Poteva succedere! Esattamente com'è già successo una volta!" Ha il cuore a mille e si sente la testa pulsare per colpa dell’alcol e della rabbia.  
  
Credence lo fissa con un'espressione incredula.  
  
"E quindi cosa faremo, non potrò mai uscire di casa senza che lei mi controlli? Non potrò mai allontanarmi da lei?" Urla davvero questa volta.

Percival si sente morire per il tono, perché Credence deve sicuramente odiarlo e averne abbastanza di lui, rinchiuso in una casa che non è la sua, con un guardiano che sa che non è la cosa migliore averlo con sé, ma è troppo egoista per lasciarlo andare. Sicuramente non lo sopporterà più, e la cosa concorre solo a farlo arrabbiare ulteriormente, si sente come se tutto quello che ha fatto per lui sia andato sprecato.

Si prende il ponte del naso tra due dita, nervoso come mai.  
  
"Facciamo così, la prossima volta che te ne vai in giro con la fidanzata me lo dici così so che te ne starai fuori chissà quanto tempo, a fare chissà cosa."  
  
Il pensiero non dovrebbe infastidirlo, sa che è normale e Credence sta vivendo ora la sua adolescenza, sta iniziando solo ora a vivere davvero, quindi qualsiasi cosa faccia con la sua _amica_è un suo diritto ed è giusto che lo faccia, ma il pensiero lo nausea, perché è egoista e lo verrebbe sempre e solo tutto per sé, mentre Credence a quanto pare nemmeno lo sopporta.  
  
"Perché non mi ascolta?" Gli esce quasi come un ringhio.  
  
Percival alza lo sguardo su di lui e _oh, no_. I suoi occhi sono completamente bianchi, il fumo nero sta iniziando ad alzarsi dalle sue spalle, ora non più ingobbite ma ben dritte, sicure.

Porta una mano all’impugnatura della bacchetta, cercando di calmarsi e ragionare anche se ha la testa che pulsa per l’alcol e la rabbia che gli graffia la gola.  
  
"Credence." Prova a parlare lentamente, "Non volevo offenderti. Non c'è niente di male a voler stare con una ragazza-"  
  
"_La smetta!"_Sbotta con così tanta disperazione che Percival se ne sente lacerare. Due lacrime scappano dai suoi occhi bianchi, "Non mi ascolta- se mi avesse ascoltato saprebbe che non è così, non potrebbe mai..."  
  
"Ti ascolto sempre-"  
  
Credence lo interrompe facendo scoppiare tutti i vetri della stanza.

"La smetta di mentirmi! Se davvero mi avesse ascoltato, saprebbe!"

Percival non capisce, non ha idea di cosa stia parlando e se già era spazientito prima, ora non ci vede più.  
  
"Saprei _cosa_? Credence non-"  
  
È interrotto di nuovo. Questa volta dal corpo di Credence contro al proprio, dalle sue labbra sulle proprie.  
  
Lo sta _baciando? _La mente di Percival non riesce a connettere il momento appena precedente con quello successivo, non riesce a legare Credence che quasi lascia libero l’obscurus con Credence che lo bacia con forza, facendogli male, mordendolo forte sul labbro e tirandogli i capelli con una mano che gli lascia tante piccole scosse per colpa della magia incontrollata.  
  
Cerca di spingerlo via, "Cre-"  
  
Il ragazzo ringhia sulla sua bocca e spinge la lingua dentro, togliendogli ogni pensiero. Cerca di scostarselo di dosso, perché per quanto voglia baciarlo, non era così che lo voleva, ma non riesce, si rende conto che Credence è più forte anche fisicamente grazie all’obscurus.

Si sente spingere indietro con più urgenza di quanto si aspettasse, così che finisce per inciampare nel divano, ricadendoci malamente sopra, storto, e Credence fa un gesto spazientito con la mano, fermandogli entrambi i polsi sopra alla testa, con un incantesimo.  
  
"Credence- fermo. Ascoltami-"  
  
Ha ancora gli occhi bianchi e il fumo si fa sempre più denso attorno a lui. Percival si rende conto che è anche addosso a sé, i tentacoli lo stanno toccando e spogliando e non dovrebbe essere così piacevole, ma tra la rabbia, l’alcol, l’adrenalina del bacio e ora _questo_, non ragiona più come dovrebbe. Inoltre Credence è in ginocchio sopra di lui che lo guarda soddisfatto con un ghigno vittorioso, come fosse pronto a colpirlo o a divorarlo da un momento all’altro.  
  
Credence muove di nuovo la mano e i suoi pantaloni si aprono da soli. Glieli abbassa malamente e poi lo bacia di nuovo, sbattendo i denti contro ai suoi, strappandogli un gemito di fastidio, e poi un altro quando lo morde sulla linea della mandibola e poi sul collo, forte.

Cerca di scostarlo calciando e agitandosi, ma Credence è ben aggrappato a lui, e l’obscurus finisce a tenergli le caviglia ferme sul divano.

Si ritrova completamente immobile.

“Ascoltami, calmati-“

“Non mi dica cosa fare.” Sbotta. Gli sfila i lembi della camicia dai pantaloni e la strappa invece di aprirla, facendo saltare tutti i bottoni e in un attimo è di nuovo addosso a lui, e Percival si ritrova praticamente nudo sotto a Credence Barebone e al suo obscurus.

Un gemito indegno lo lascia quando Credence lo prende in mano nello stesso momento in cui inizia a leccarlo e baciarlo sul petto, ovunque capiti.

Percival prova un incantesimo per sciogliere quello che lo tiene immobile, e poi un altro quando quello non funziona. Con il terzo ce la fa.

Appena ha le mani libere prende Credence per le spalle e la sua sorpresa è talmente tanta che i suoi occhi tornano normali.

Percival lo ribalta, spingendolo con la schiena contro al divano e lo bacia con decisione, ma con più attenzione rispetto a come ha fatto lui, tenendogli il viso tra le mani e infilando una gamba tra le sue.

Credence geme nel bacio e si struscia contro alla sua coscia.

Percival lo spoglia con un incantesimo, facendo scomparire i suoi vestiti. Credence è nudo tra le sue braccia e gli si aggrappa addosso, meraviglioso.

“Quando continuava a dire che Nagini è la mia…” Non finisce la frase, scuote la testa come per scacciare il pensiero, “Non potrebbe mai. È solo lei che voglio.”

Percival affonda le dita nel suo fianco e Credence si struscia di nuovo su di lui.

“Quindi non hai fatto nulla con lei?” Si sente come un ragazzino geloso, ma non riesce ad impedirsi di chiederlo.

Credence lo guarda incredulo e i suoi occhi tornano bianchi, “No.” Sibila, glaciale. Poi lo prende di nuovo in mano, togliendogli il respiro, e aggiunge: “Con nessuno. Ho aspettato lei, tutto questo tempo.”

Percival fa scomparire anche i propri vestiti e quando lo sente addosso a sé, completamente nudo, il sangue gli va al cervello.

Avvolge una mano sulla sua erezione e Credence si morde il labbro.

“Mi hai fatto preoccupare a morte.” Ringhia, nel suo collo, “Ti sei comportato da irresponsabile.”

“Stavo solo, _ah_\- non ho fatto nulla di male.”

Il suo gemito gli dà alla testa e Percival si ritrova a spingergli tre dita in bocca, malamente. Credence lo graffia sul fianco per la sorpresa. Fa un suono patetico e Percival gliele spinge dentro abbassandosi sul suo viso a leccarlo sulla guancia. La presa di Credence sulla sua erezione si fa debole e i suoi occhi continuano a cambiare dal normale al bianco. È una visione e allo stesso tempo Percival ha ancora voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi.

“Nulla di male, a parte uccidermi di paura.”

Sfila le dita e Credence lascia andare un gemito sperso. Percival lo bacia senza lasciargli riprendere fiato, apposta. Poi porta la mano alla sua apertura, mette la mano libera sotto al suo ginocchio facendoglielo piegare per farlo aprire e lo accarezza tra le natiche. Credence sgrana gli occhi bianchi e si spinge contro alla sua mano. C’è di nuovo del fumo attorno a loro.

“Ti piacerebbe?” Lo stuzzica di nuovo e Credence fa un suono frustrato.

Le sue guance rosse sono perfette in contrasto con il fumo nero e la pelle d’avorio.

Annuisce più volte e Percival sorride. Si sporca le dita con un incantesimo di lubrificazione e ne spinge dentro una, lentamente: è sottosopra e ancora agitato, ma di certo non vuole fargli male.

Lo sente tendersi immediatamente all’intrusione e lascia un gemito tremante, mentre ancora più fumo si sprigiona dalla sua pelle.

“Non ti faccio male. Credence, non te ne farei mai.” Lo accarezza sull’interno coscia, in cerchi concentrici, e lentamente Credence si distende, riaprendo gli occhi e respirando più lentamente.

Quando sente i primi gemiti di piacere, dopo un po’ che muove lentamente il dito dentro di lui, aspettando di poterne aggiungere un altro, Percival si abbassa e lo lecca sull’erezione. Credence si spinge contro al suo viso, con un gemito alto.

“Dimmi quando stai per venire.”

“Sì, Mr. Graves.” Annuisce tremante.

Percival lo prende in bocca ancora sorridendo e deve tenerlo fermo con la mano libera perché Credence si spinge nella sua bocca ed è decisamente _grande_, se lo lasciasse muoversi probabilmente gli farebbe male.

Quando i suoi gemiti si fanno più frequenti Percival aggiunge un dito dentro di lui e Credence lascia andare un suono distrutto.

“Mr. Graves…”

“Ricordati di dirmi quando sei vicino.”

Annuisce di nuovo, guardandolo con occhi ciechi da profeta.

Percival lo riprende in bocca, e fa di tutto per farlo impazzire e portarlo più volte vicino, per poi allontanarlo. A un certo punto Credence gli mette le mani nei capelli per evitare che lo faccia di nuovo.

“Vicino…” Sussurra.

Percival si scosta e sorride, godendosi lo spettacolo di Credence che sta per ribattere con, “Mr. Graves-“, ma viene interrotto quando Percival trova la sua prostata e lo accarezza lì, una, due volte, fin quando lo sente quasi urlare e allora smette di muovere le dita del tutto, sfilandole dal suo corpo.

Credence spalanca gli occhi e si agita, “No- Cosa, oh, no la prego-“

Percival gli prende i polsi, fermandoglieli sopra alla testa, non con la magia, non farà il suo stesso errore. Poi si raddrizza quanto riesce, stando ben attento a non sfiorare la sua erezione bagnata, e si prende in mano, masturbandosi velocemente, ma facendo sì che Credence veda ogni singolo movimento della sua mano.

“Oh dio, la prego, ah… Per favore, voglio…” Geme con le lacrime agli occhi, immobilizzato e così duro da starne impazzendo, con lo sguardo fisso sulla mano di Percival. È delizioso così disperato.

“Farai il bravo la prossima volta?” chiede, auentando i movimenti. Credence geme come se stesse toccando lui e subito annuisce.

“Sì, sì, lo prometto, la prego, per favore, la voglio-“

“Sei delizioso.” Sorride con un angolo della bocca, un attimo prima di venire con un gemito basso. Credence ha un tremito violento quando lo sperma di Percival gli finisce addosso, sulla sua stessa erezione. Ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

“Bravo ragazzo.” Lo bacia sulla guancia e poi si scosta, lasciandolo libero.

Credence si affretta, mettendosi seduto come riesce, finendogli in braccio. Lo bacia immediatamente, spingendosi contro al suo fianco e Percival vuole sentirlo urlare, così lo riprende in mano e lo sguardo di puro sollievo e estasi di Credence è meraviglioso. Bastano due spinte per farlo venire, anche se i suoi fianchi continuano a scattargli contro per un altro po’.

Percival lo tiene tra le braccia mentre entrambi riprendono fiato. È dopo qualche minuto che lo sente piangere.

“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto.” Sta mormorando con un filo di voce, contro al suo orecchio. Percival gli scosta i capelli dal viso e lo bacia sulla guancia, accarezzandolo sulla schiena.

“Non importa, non era niente di brutto, va tutto bene. È stata colpa mia,” Lo rassicura, “Sono terrorizzato dal perderti ed ero così preoccupato. È stato solo un malinteso.”

“Mi scusi tanto.” Singhiozza, passandosi una mano sul viso per scacciare le lacrime, “Non volevo- non pensavo che lei… Che questo…”

“Lo so, ragazzo mio.” Sussurra avvolgendolo tra le braccia, “Nemmeno io.”


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Titfucking | **Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Bondage | Lingerie**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this literally got out of my control. I intended it to be short and hot but this happened instead lol  
Also, it’s in english and not betad sorryy

The babydoll fits him perfectly: after all, Percival has been buying clothes for him (always nice, expansive- _too _expansive, and soft, luxurious) for a long time now, so he knows his measures just like his own.  
  
"Look at you." Percival says, gaze lingering on his body.

Yet, Credence has eyes just for him. For his strong arms, still half-covered by the shirt rolled up on his biceps, for his broad shoulders and his beautiful hands.  
  
Sometimes he wonders if he might have _a thing _for Percival’s hands, because just the sight of them is enough to make him forget whatever he was thinking about, especially when they’re braced on Credence’s thighs, or on his chest, touching and teasing, or when Percival puts two fingers in his mouth and keeps his wrists still with his hand; it makes him go slack with need.

And now, looking at him, all of him, he gets a spark of arousal in his groin.

Credence is aware that people think love and attraction fade off after a while, but it’s been four years now and he’s more attracted to Percival now than ever. Now that he can touch him, kiss him, fuck him, make love to him, suck him off and make him laugh, make him smile, causing those lovely lines of expression to form at the corner of his eyes.

People also say they look so good together that they must have put so much effort in their relationship. It’s only partially true: Credence has indeed put all of his efforts and his entire being in this, but that was just at the beginning, when Percival, or better _Mr. Graves_, kept refusing him because he was convinced he was going to hurt Credence. Then yes, Credence had put all of himself at the task of convincing Mr. Graves that his affection was very real and honest. But after that, when they finally got together, well from that moment on Credence has never had to worry or work for anything in this relationship. Everything has always come so natural to him and before he could even notice, one year was passed and then two more.

Everything just _flows_, with Percival, in the best way possible.

Right now though, there is no space in his mind for such deep reflections, because Percival is kissing him, sweet and warm, slowing down his thoughts.

He smiles on his lips, bringing his hands to the collar of Percival’s shirt, clinging to it. He’s a bit taller than him, but somehow Percival manages to make him feel small, in need of being protected by someone as strong and confident as him- and Credence loves the feeling.

Both of them know very well that he can take care of himself, but it doesn’t matter, that’s not the point. He loves Percival’s attentions and all the special cares he has for him. It makes him feel appreciated, beautiful and special. Unique.

It also makes him feel so very aroused, in a way that is somewhat accentuated by the nice lingerie he’s wearing, that _Percival_has bought for him, and which he’s touching at the moment, sending shivers through all his body.

Percival wraps his strong arms around him and Credence feels himself moaning at the sensation of the warmness of his skin over the lightweight fabric of the babydoll, almost non-exhistent. It feels like he’s already naked.

“Baby.” Percival groans, kissing his neck.

Credence pushes him gently to sit on the edge of the bed, while he stands in front of him. He smiles at Percival and does a twirl, feeling his dark gaze on his skin as if it was a physical touch. It makes him shivers all over.

“Do you like how it looks on me?” He asks, feeling himself blush a little.

“You don’t even know.” He says, low, “Come here so I can show you just how much I like you like this, all pretty and lovely for me.”

His words make him feel warm and willing to do anything he might asks.  
  
"Percival." He whispers, climbing in his lap, craving more contact.  
  
The babydoll sits low on his chest, barey covering his nipples. They're costantly teased by the soft material and it’s making Credence harder by the second.  
  
"You're so beautiful." Percival buries his face in his chest, embracing him again, inhaling his scent, “So beautiful and the babydoll looks perfect on you, my angel.”

His eyes widens at that and he blushes furiosly, “S-top. You can’t call me that.”

“Ah? Why not?” Percival asks, stroking his hands on his thighs, underneath the babydoll. He licks his lips when he finds the lace panties. They’re a bit uncomfortable, too tight on him, but the look he gets from Percival rewards him of any discomfort.

“You know why.” He doesn’t try to suppress his own smile, just hide his face in his neck, “It’s too much.”

“But it’s the truth. You are my angel.” The nickname alone is all it takes to make him whimper, clinging to Percival, feeling hot all over, “My sweet, beautiful angel.”

Credence kisses him again, deeper and with more intent this time, leaving both breathless after a few minutes.

He can _feel _Percival’s hard cock in between his thighs, still trappend in his pants but so deliciously _there_and god, he loves how it feels, hard and hot against his opening, even through the fabric, it makes him feel weak in the knees and Percival’s not even _naked _yet.  
  
"Can I-“ He tries, then stops, then forces himself again, “Can you stay on top of me?"

Percival strokes a hand on his stomach, under the babydoll, "Gladly, my dear."  
  
Credence lets him flip their positions. Percival's firm, strong body on top of him immediately makes him feel protected. He lets out a small sound of appreciation and nods, "Perfect."  
  
"You like when I'm on top of you, don't you?" Percival asks, even if he knows the answer perfectly.  
  
Credence nods anyway, eager to let him know, "Yes. It makes me feel safe and- and good."  
  
"You're always safe with me, my dear."

Percival’s hands are gentle, yet possessive, stroking him lightly on his hips, arms, on his neck. He kisses Credence with such care and attention that he feels himself going mad because of it. He tries to deepen the kiss by crossing his ankles behind Percival and pull him against his body.

For some reason, he never feels like using his hands, when it's like this. Not when Percival is on top of him, pinning him down to the bed with his body and  
Credence feels so pliant under his touches.  
  
"Can you-" He swallows, feeling his cheeks blush, "My hands. Pin them- no, tie them?"  
  
Percival stops kissing his neck and immediately locks their lips together in a heated kiss.  
  
"Fuck. Yes, Credence."  
  
He smiles, already lifting his hands up, his wrists together, "It makes me feel... I like when it's you who decide what to do."  
  
He licks his lips and Percival’s eyes follow the movement.  
  
He murmurs something under his breath and a moment later there's a scarf in his hand- his own scarf, he recognizes it immediately, the silky white one Credence loves to see on him because it makes him look so fancy and elegant.  
  
Well, even more than usual. Percival usually wears it on nights out, fancy dinners and such occasions.  
  
He licks his lips again, eyeing the scarf, "You’re going to use that?"  
  
"Yes, but..." He gestures over it, transfiguring it in... Credence's breath catches and he can't help the high moan leaving his throat, "Oh, yes. Please."  
  
Percival ties his wrists together with the silkiest, nicest, softest white ribbon he's ever seen and felt. Then he ties them to the headboard, looking down at him to check if that's alright and Credence nods eagerly, voice lost somewhere in his throat.  
  
The ribbon is longer then the scarf, long enough so that Percival can wrap both ends around his arms, a couple of times. Credence can feel the muscles of his biceps flex under the ribbons and his own breath catch every time Percival’s fingers touch his skin.  
  
It's so perfect he finds himself moaning at the feeling of being literally wrapped up in nice things in front of Percival.  
  
"_Oh god, fuck me_." He moans at the thought, fighting to breathe right, "Please, Percy.”

“Merlin, Credence.” He groans back, quickly setting himself between his legs and then he’s kissing him, grazing at his opening with two fingers. Credence pushes back on them as much as he can, restrained as he is. His cock is so hard and the babydoll is costantly teasing it, it’s terrible and so good.

“You can skip that.” He urges to say, “I already prepped myself, earlier.”

Percival closes his eyes for a moment, “Fuck. I love you.”

That makes him laugh and it does a strange thing to his hypersensitive and aroused body.

“I love you too.” He tries to pull him close with his ankles again, “Now fuck me.”

Percival fucks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credence’s babydoll looks something like [this](https://www.victoriassecret.com/vs/sleepwear-and-lingerie-catalog/very-sexy-strappy-chiffon-lace-babydoll-1114923500?choice=54A2&genericId=11149235&productId=1efc88f0-9c10-4b14-ab8f-00106c64dd68&searchBrand=vs&searchedFor=babydoll) eheh


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. **Hair-pulling **| Waxplay | Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a shitty day yesterday and I didn't feel like writing anything, sooooo double update today (hopefully)!   
Also this got out of hand (again) and I didn't intended it to be like this but oh well what can u do

Credence ha iniziato ad acconciare i propri capelli finalmente lunghi in modi sempre nuovi e creativi, e la cosa sta creando parecchi problemi a Percival.

Se già prima faticava a trattenersi dal saltargli addosso ogni minuto in cui gli è vicino –a quanto pare Credence è il miglior afrodisiaco mai esistito, nonché il più potente,- da quando ha iniziato a modellarsi i capelli in morbide code fermate da un nastro di raso, o in una treccia mollemente adagiata sulla spalla, Percival sta faticando ancora più del solito a tenere il filo dei propri pensieri quando gli è vicino.

Non è solo il fatto che Credence è estremamente affascinante, così. Soprattutto, i suoi capelli lunghi, _così _lunghi da sembrare quasi femminili, sono la prova concreta della sua libertà, della sua nuova vita, della sua volontà di poter prendere decisioni senza dover più sottostare ad altri. Questa sua nuova independenza è stranamente affascinante, come se Credence fosse _un uomo_ora, non più un bambino.

Il solo pensiero gli fa venire la gola secca.

È stata Queenie ad insegnargli come legarsi i capelli in una coda ben strutturata, che duri per ore, senza tuttavia tirargli i capelli. È stata sempre Queenie ad insegnargli come farsi una treccia, e poi una coda con un paio di trecce sottili nel mezzo, e tante altre pettinature di cui Percival conserva le immagini nei propri ricordi, gelosamente.

Ormai quasi ogni volta che Percival lo incontra, Credence sfoggia qualche nuova acconciatura, di volta in volta sempre più elaborate e _graziose_, e Percival deve concentrarsi sui propri passi per non inciampare nel nulla.

Un giorno Credence si presenta al loro appuntamento settimanale –hanno preso l’abitudine di vedersi almeno una volta a settimana, solitamente per una fetta di torta marcata Kowalski e una tazza di caffè, che diventano sempre due tazze e poi si tramutano in un invito a cena da parte di Percival, perché ‘O_rmai è troppo tardi, se non sei occupato e ti andrebbe potresti restare? No, non mi disturbi, mai,_’ a cui Credence risponde sempre di sì, con un sorriso che si fa più grande di settimana in settimana- finchè un giorno, appunto, Percival lo vede entrare nel proprio appartamento con un’acconciatura che lo lascia senza fiato e si deve tenere in equilibrio al muro più vicino per non cadere.

Credence ha i capelli lunghi che ricadono sulle spalle in morbide onde corvine, che sembrano invitarlo ad affondarci il viso, per sentire il suo profumo da vicino. Oltre a questo, ha due trecce morbide che partono dalle tempie e si uniscono dietro, al centro della testa, in un’altra treccia composta da entrambe. Per finire, ha due ciocche sottili che sfuggono calcolatamente dalla pettinatura e gli ricadono davanti al viso, che ogni tanto si sposta dietro all’orecchio in un gesto d’imbarazzo. Come ora, mentre Percival lo sta fissando probabilmente con un’espressione totalmente idiota sul viso, sconvolto da tanta bellezza in una persona sola.

È solo che lo trova _così _affascinante che gli toglie il fiato, letteralmente.

“Buongiorno, Mr. Graves.” Lo saluta con un sorriso luminoso.

Percival si sente sempre inadeguato davanti all’affetto sincero con cui Credence lo investe. Non se ne sente degno, quasi fosse di fronte ad un dio e non ad un ragazzo- no, un uomo, si ricorda.

“Credence.” Riesce a far collaborare il proprio corpo e a spostarsi per lasciarlo entrare, “Buongiorno a te. Prego, entra.”

Lui si morde il labbro sorridendo e si accomoda, stringendosi la borsa a tracolla al fianco.

Percival richiude la porta con la magia, troppo occupato a guardarlo per potergli dare le spalle.

“I tuoi capelli…” Fa un gesto generico con la mano verso di lui, incapace di togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Vorrebbe chiedergli come sta, scambiare i soliti convenevoli, ma il suo cervello ha deciso di saltare tutti quegli step iniziali senza il suo consenso.

“Oh, sì.” Si passa una mano nei capelli corvini, abbassando lo sguardo con un sorrisetto imbarazzato, “Queenie ha provato qualcosa di diverso. Dice che mi stanno bene così, che le trecce mi donano, ma che è un peccato intrappolare tutti i miei capelli in una sola, quando si possono unire più cose insieme.” Sgrana appena gli occhi arrossendo un altro po’, come se si fosse sorpreso di aver detto così tanto.

“Ah.” È tutto quello che riesce a rispondere, per un attimo, “Ti stanno-” Si schiarisce la voce, “Bene. Molto bene. Ti donano molto. Non a tutti starebbero bene, ma a te sì.”

_Smettila di parlare_, _dannazione_.

Lo sguardo di Credence scatta su di lui e poi di nuovo in basso, mentre sorride quasi incredulo, “Davvero? Lo pensa? Piacciono anche a me.” Dice, e sovrappensiero si tocca i capelli sulla spalla, rigirandoli attorno a un dito, alzando di nuovo lo sgardo su di lui e Percival deve stringere i pugni per non allungare una mano a toccarlo.

“Davvero. Staresti bene con tutto probabilmente, ma così lunghi ti rendono ancora più particolare. La treccia, soprattutto.”

Credence sgrana gli occhi, “La ringrazio, Mr. Graves.”

“Percival.” Lo corregge bonariamente, come ogni volta.

Credence alza lo sguardo su di lui e mentre ancora si rigira i capelli attorno a un dito dice, con voce morbida: “Grazie, Percival.”

Probabilmente la tentazione ha queste sembianze.

Finiscono a parlare per ore, come ogni altro pomeriggio passato insieme, entrambi con una tazza di caffè davanti e Credence con dei biscotti al burro di cui Percival sa che va matto, nonostante non ne prenda mai più di due e deve sempre insistere per fargliene portare a casa un po’.

Nel frattempo, continua ad essere distratto dai suoi capelli meravigliosi, e quando ad un certo punto gli passa alle spalle si ferma ad ammirare per bene l’acconciatura perfettamente controllata che li modella e finisce a fantasticare su come sarebbe mettergli una mano tra i capelli e tirarlo per la treccia- si immagina il gemito di fastidio (o forse no?) che farebbe, e deve tenersi al bordo della cucina.

E poi quando a cena –perché ovviamente resta a cena,- Percival si ritrova seduto vicino a lui, Credence si scosta i capelli da un lato del collo, quasi senza pensarci, lasciando così ben visibile la pelle pallida e tenera sotto all’orecchio, e Percival si dimentica di mangiare.

“Mr. Graves, si sente bene? Posso andare se preferisce.”

“No.” Esclama, troppo velocemente, “No, resta. Perdonami, è solo che stavo ancora pensando ai tuoi capelli. Sono solo sopreso di vedere quanto sei cambiato da quando ti ho conosciuto. Sei così diverso.”

Credence sgrana appena gli occhi, “È una cosa buona?”

“Direi ottima.” Gli sorride.

Lui ricambia con un sorriso luminoso, poi posa la forchetta e si pulisce la bocca con il tovagliolo.

“La ringrazio molto.” Si morde il labbro, “Mi piace averli così lunghi. E poi è- rilassante pettinarmi e toccarli.”

Percival deglutisce, “Ne sono certo.”

“Mi piace avere qualcuno che li pettina per me.” Credence ha lo sguardo su di lui, ma non sui suoi occhi, “Le- le piacerebbe provare? È tardi ormai, questa pettinatura dovrei comunque scioglierla tra poco.” Fa un gesto veloce con la mano, e con l’altra continua a giocare con una ciocca.

Percival si lecca le labbra, improvvisamente secche.

“Sei sicuro?” Chiede, perché il suo cervello in panne non riesce a formulare altro, “Non voglio rovinarla.”

“Non la farebbe.” Questa volta lo guarda, e ha le guance arrossate e lo sguardo che guizza da un punto all’altro del suo viso, irrequieto, “Le posso spiegare come farmi una treccia diversa, magari.”

Così finiscono sul divano, con Credence seduto sul bordo e Percival dietro di lui, con le mani che tremano come la prima volta che ha provato ad evocare un Patronus.

“Temo di non avere una spazzola.” È la prima cosa che gli viene in mente da dire, mentre alza le mani sui suoi capelli, passando le dita tra le ciocche.

Credence ha la voce che trema appena quando parla, “Non importa. Può usare le sue mani.”

Percival ringrazia che non possa vederlo perché la frase gli sta facendo un effetto terribile.

“Giusto.” Dice.

“Può cominciare sciogliendomi la treccia.”

“Giusto.” Ripete, sentendosi un emerito idiota.

Dove sono finite le sue grandi doti di seduttore, per una volta nella vita che gli servirebbero davvero?

Lo vede sorridere, con il viso appena voltato di lato. È così dolce e meraviglioso, con le ciglia lunghe che disegnano delle ombre morbide sulle sue guance.

Percival lo accarezza tra i capelli quasi trattenendo il fiato. Poi prende la treccia tra le mani e toglie il nastro nero che la ferma. La disfa dal basso verso l’alto, passando le dita in ogni ciocca, sciogliendola con calma. I suoi capelli sono come seta.

Credence rimane silenzioso, fin quando Percival fa per sciogliere il nastro che unisce le due trecce al centro della sua testa, ma per sbaglio gli tira i capelli.

Credence fa un suono sorpreso, agitandosi appena sul divano.

“Perdonami.” Dice, con la voce che gli sembra essersi bloccata in gola, “Non volevo farti male.”

“Non mi ha fatto male.” Sussurra Credence, basso e quasi tremante. Gli fa ribollire il sangue nelle vene.

Questa volta riesce a sfilargli il nastro senza tirare. Li appoggia entrambi sul tavolino, con attenzione, e poi prende ad accarezzargli i capelli, passando le dita in mezzo per districare i nodi inesistenti.

“È il meglio che posso fare senza una spazzola.” Si scusa, più che altro per dire qualcosa e spezzare il silenzio denso.

Credence annuisce e così facendo Percival finisce ad accarezzarlo sulla nuca.

“Va benissimo.” Sussurra e la sua voce sembra tremare di più.

Poi Credence si sposta appena più indietro, fino ad avere il fondoschiena contro la coscia di Percival ed è come se tutta l’aria nei suoi polmoni fosse stata forzata fuori, di colpo.

“Ora per fare una treccia deve dividerli in tre ciocche uguali, due ai lati e una in centro.”

Gli ci vuole un momento per recepire le parole e farlo. Credence è così vicino.

“Fatto.” Sussurra, dopo aver segutito le istruzioni con molta fatica.

“Adesso dovrebber far passare la parte sinistra sopra alla parte centrale e poi quella di destra sopra a quella centrale e così via, fino alla fine.” Dice, e un attimo dopo aggiunge, “Tenendole ben salde, così che la treccia venga ben stretta.”

Percival riesce a sentire il calore del suo corpo e il suo profumo.

“D’accordo.” Prova a fare come ha detto, tenendo ben strette tutte e tre le ciocche, tirandole ogni volta che ne passa una sopra all’altra, attento a non fargli male, ma cercando di fare come ha detto.

Ad ogni movimento Credence sembra respirare sempre con più fatica, ansimando quasi e Percival fa sempre più lentamente, in modo da respingere il momento in cui avrà finito.

“Ti faccio male?” Sussurra, dopo un movimento che l’ha fatto irriggidire tutto.

Credence dice “No,” ed è quasi senza voce, tutto respiro, e poi aggiunge, “È piacevole.”

Così Percival lo fa di nuovo, con una mano gli tira appena una ciocca e con l’altra prova ad accarezzarlo sul lato del collo e Credence _geme_, letteralmente, e immediatamente si porta una mano davanti al viso, sulla bocca, immagina Percival, per zittirsi.

“Credence.”

“Mi dispiace.” Sussurra, senza voltare il viso, ancora dandogli le spalle, “Mi scusi, non volevo.”

“Ti piace quello che sto facendo?” Lo interrompe gentilmente, accarezzandolo di nuovo sull’arco meraviglioso del suo collo.

Credence annuisce una sola volta.

“Posso finire la tua treccia?” Sussurra, questa volta quasi accostando le labbra al suo orecchio, “Mi piacerebbe vedere come ci stai.”

Credence annuisce di nuovo. Muore dalla voglia di vederlo in viso, ma non vuole imporgli niente che potrebbe infastidirlo.

Riprende il lavoro, tirandogli appena i capelli quando finisce la treccia, fermandola di nuovo con uno dei suoi nastri.

È bellissimo.

“Fatto, sei stato bravo.” Sussurra, con la punta delle dita sulla sua nuca.

Credence volta il viso di lato e Percival vede che ha le labbra tutte rosse, come se le avesse morse per tutto questo tempo.

“Grazie.” Sussurra, suonando ancora senza fiato.

Percival rimette una mano sulla treccia, prendendola saldamente ma senza tirare, solo facendogli sentire che _potrebbe _farlo, “Ti piace se ti tiro i capelli?”

Credence spalanca gli occhi e annuisce senza guardarlo, ed è tutto quello che gli serve. Percival lo tira per la treccia, passandogli l'altro braccio attorno alla vita, tirandoselo contro e Credence geme e si lascia spostare in braccio a lui, in modo scomposto, è praticamente seduto solo su una sua coscia, ed è perfetto, Percival si accosta di nuovo al suo orecchio, “Va bene?”

In risposta, Credence lo bacia. Quasi disperato, anche se non usa la lingua, quasi non sapesse _cosa _fare, e Percival realizza che molto probabilmente questo è il suo primo bacio e la cosa lo destabilizza. Lo stringe a sé e prova a leccarlo sul labbro inferiore, nello stesso momento in cui lo tira di nuovo per la treccia, appena, giusto per ricordarglielo, e il respiro di Credence si rompe in un ansito e schiude le labbra e oh dio, la sua lingua, la sua bocca, persino i suoi _denti_lo fanno eccitare.

“Mr. Graves.” Ansima, senza spostarsi dalle sue labbra.

“Percival.” Lo corregge, di nuovo.

“Percival,” Dice Credence, “Ancora.”

Finiscono mezzi nudi sul divano nel suo soggiorno, avvinghiati l’uno all’altro. Percival si inginocchia tra le sue gambe e lo lecca stringendogli le mani sui fianchi, con la testa che gira per il suo sapore e il suo profumo e le mani di Credence sulle spalle e i suoi gemiti rotti che riempiono la stanza, “Mr.- Percival-“, dura pochissimo e non importa, Percival lo manda giù tutto, leccandosi le labbra quando torna sul divano e vede come l’ha ridotto, con il viso arrossato, la labbra dischiuse e qualche ciocca di capelli che è sfuggita dalla sua pettinatura, ricadendogli davanti al viso.

Si prende in mano e Credence geme quando lo nota.

“Lasci…” Dice, mettendo una mano sulla sua, “Posso? Quello che ha fatto lei.”

“Ah dio, sì, d’accordo.” E poi cerca di fare l’adulto responsabile tra i due, “Sei sicuro? Non devi se non vuoi.”

“Lo voglio,” Lo bacia, “Percival.”

Così le posizioni si invertono, Credence copia quello che ha fatto lui, si mette nella sua stessa posizione, tra le sue gambe aperte e imita i suoi movimenti, cominciando a baciarlo sull’interno coscia. Percival gli mette una mano sulla spalla, facendola scivolare sulla sua nuca. Sente il respiro rotto di Credence sulla sua pelle.

“Può tirarmi i capelli.” Dice, guardandolo con il viso a meno di una spanna dalla sua erezione, e Percival sta probabilmente sognando, è l‘unica spiegazione, “Per favore.”

Gli infila le dita tra le ciocche della pettinaturae e le palpebre di Credence si chiudono come fossero di colpo pesanti.

Il pompino è un disastro di saliva e Credence è troppo esuberante cosicché per due volte finisce a tossire scusandosi senza fiato, e Percival trattiene quelle immagini nella sua mente come fossero un tesoro.

Lo tira per la treccia quando ha la bocca su di lui e Credence geme attorno a lui, stringendogli forte le mani sui fianchi, alzando il viso su di lui e _succhiando_.

“Ah, dio, Credence.” Ansima, spostando meglio la mano nei suoi capelli e tirando così tanto da farlo scostare da lui ancora con la bocca aperta e la lingua fuori dalle labbra in una leccata interrotta.

“Percival.” Geme, con voce roca.

Si prende in mano e Credence si lecca le labbra alla vista.

“Posso sporcarti il viso?”

Spalanca gli occhi e annuisce, “Sì, oh sì.” Annuisce di nuovo, come se non fosse abbastanza, “La prego.”

Percival viene combattendo la tentazione di chiudere gli occhi, perché non vuole perdersi nemmeno un attimo di Credence con la bocca aperta (“Apri la bocca, così, bravo.”) e Credence con gli occhi chiusi e il viso sporco del suo seme, un po’ dappertutto, sulla sua guancia destra soprattutto, ma anche sul naso, sulle ciglia, sulle ciocche dei suoi capelli che gli finiscono sul viso. Lo imbratta completamente, tenendolo fermo con la mano nei suoi capelli, e Credence continua a fare dei piccoli gemiti e a leccarsi le labbra, pulendole.

Alla fine, Percival lo pulisce e lo porta in braccio a sé e poi lo fa venire di nuovo accarezzandolo e ripetendogli cose dolci (“Sei così perfetto, non sai da quanto volevo farlo, e i tuoi capelli… sei così bello,”) e oscene (“Vieni quando vuoi, lascia che ti guardi.”) all’orecchio, mentre continua a tenere una mano nei suoi capelli, facendolo gemere con le lacrime agli occhi.


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Object Insertion | Sounding | **Cross-dressing| Tribadism/Scissoring**
> 
> ♥ domestic gradence femslash ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @writingramblr who made me want to try and write my own fem-slash (my first ever!) after reading [theirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966126). :)
> 
> ps: Persephone is my version of Percival’s name and it can be shortened in Percy.

Le fa sempre venire la gola secca il modo in cui Miss Graves indossa abiti maschili come se niente fosse, come se fosse nata per indossare un paio di pantaloni al posto di una gonna. Peggio ancora, il fatto è che sa portare entrambe le cose allo stesso modo, con la stessa sicurezza e regalità che la contraddistinguono.

Dopo anni di relazione, Credence ancora si sente scaldare dietro al collo e tra le cosce ogni volta che Miss Graves mette piede in una stanza con addosso un paio di pantaloni che le segnano perfettamente le gambe lunghe, le bretelle che aggiungono un dettaglio che per qualche motivo la fa impazzire, poi una camicia di una taglia più grande, così da dissimulare il seno –bellissimo, perfetto, in cui Credence adora affondare il viso,- e una giacca dal taglio maschile, con le spalle larghe, che rende la sua presenza ancora più imponente.

Si sente fisicamente attirata da lei, come se tutto il resto della realtà scomparisse e ci fosse solo _Miss Graves, Miss Graves, Miss Graves_.

“Buonasera, mia cara.” La saluta con un sorriso dolce ma che ha qualcosa di più scuro, dentro.

“Buonasera.” Deglutisce, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sulla sua figura, senza nasconderlo, “Come mai vestita così?”

Miss Graves alza le spalle con un sorriso noncurante, che basta a farle tremare le ginocchia.

“Avevo voglia di vestirmi come ti piace di più.” Dice, semplicemente.

Credence fa un passo verso di lei, mettendole le mani sui fianchi, sotto alla giacca, “Ha qualche cena di lavoro stasera?”

“No, nulla che potrebbe allontanarmi da te.” Mormora, gli occhi sulle sue labbra.

Credence adora l’effetto che ha su di lei, un effetto fisico, concreto. Con un solo tocco delle sue mani Miss Graves può tranquillizzarla, o eccitarla fino a farle perdere il contatto con la realtà.

“Allora può stare con me?” Si sporge sulle sue labbra, spingendo un ginocchio tra le sue gambe, “Prima di cenare? Ho fame, ma… Di altro.”

La risposta arriva sotto forma di bacio, un bacio così caldo che Credence sente delle goccioline di sudore formarsi sotto le ascelle.

Miss Graves la prende per i fianchi e se la tiene vicina, così tanto che Credence finisce a baciarla di fianco al naso un paio di volte, facendola sorridere.

“Vieni a letto.” Sussurra Miss Graves sul suo collo, facendoglielo inarcare. Credence si apre sotto di lei, letteralmente. Si sente già umida tra le gambe e calda tutt’attorno.

Arrivano a letto tra baci e carezze sempre più insistenti e una volta in camera Credence le spinge la giacca giù dalle spalle e si aggrappa alle bretelle per tirarsela contro, gemendo nel bacio.

“Ti sono mancata?” Sorride Miss Graves scendendo a baciarla sul collo, la sua voce una carezza vellutata che vorrebbe sentire più giù, e poi ovunque.

“Sempre.” Annuisce, aprendole la camicia con un incantesimo, senza avere la pazienza di farlo a mano. Spinge le bretelle giù dalle sue spalle mentre continua a baciarla, succhiando la sua lingua e lasciando che Miss Graves la morda sul labbro inferiore. Credence inarca la schiena e sente il bisogno di strapparsi il vestito di dosso, ha i capezzoli così sensibili che il tessuto del reggiseno la infastidisce e le toglie il respiro.

Miss Graves la spinge gentilmente a letto, e appena è sdraiata le infila le mani sotto alla sua gonna lunga, trovando l’intimo e abbassandoglielo subito senza perdere tempo, e Credence apre le gambe e si tira su il vestito, mostrandosi a lei. Adora come la guarda, come se fosse il piatto più prelibato del mondo.

Miss Graves le tiene le gambe aperte con le mani sulle sue cosce, senza fare altro. Credence riesce a sentire distintamente il proprio sesso bagnarsi solo per quello, con l’anticipazione che le serra la gola.

“Sei pronta?” Le domanda sulle labbra, con un sorriso furbo.

Credence geme e annuisce, cercando di alzare il bacino verso di lei, ma la presa sulle sue cosce è salda e le impedisce di muoversi.

“Penso ti scoperò.” Sussurra Miss Graves sulla pelle del suo collo, “Va bene, mia cara?”

Non le chiede nemmeno come intende farlo, non importa, qualsiasi cosa va bene, purchè continui a toccarla.

“Sì, sì. Spogliati prima.” Annuisce baciandola e portando le mani sui suoi pantaloni, accarezzandola sul cavallo con tutto il palmo. Miss Graves fa un suono di sorpresa e Credence sorride spingendo il petto in fuori, “E spogliami.”

Potrebbe usare la magia e farlo in un istante, ma Miss Graves le toglie il vestito a mano, così deve farla girare e rigirare sulle coperte, prima per aprire i bottoni sulla schiena, poi per abbassarle il vestito a lanciarlo da qualche parte, lasciandola in calze alte e reggiseno, e null’altro. Rabbrividisce sotto al suo sguardo, sentendosi troppo calda.

“Questo non me lo togli?” Sussurra, giocando con la spallina del reggiseno.

“No, mia cara.” Sussurra a fatica mentre si spoglia e Credence si morde il labbro a vederla nuda, bella come il primo giorno, con il seno prosperoso, i fianchi pieni e perfetti, il dentro delle sue gambe dove sa che è bollente. “Più tardi. Sei così carina con quello addosso.”

“Percy.” Non ce la fa più, la prende tra le braccia e se la porta sopra, gemendo forte quando sente due dita accarezzarla tra le gambe e il gemito di Miss Graves.

“Dio, sei fradicia.”

Si sente arrossire d’imbarazzo, la manda fuori di testa quando Percy diventa così, tanto eccitata da suonare quasi spazientita. Le apre le cosce e ci si sistema in mezzo, e Credence sente la propria eccitazione tra le gambe, alla base della schiena, più densa di minuto in minuto. Stringe le braccia attorno a lei e la bacia gemendo all’unisono quando Percy si muove contro di lei- sente tutto, dai suoi capezzoli duri, alla sua pelle bollente, al suo sesso caldo contro al proprio.

“Piega le ginocchia, così posso scoparti per bene.” Ansima sulla sua guancia, e Credence si morde il labbro e lo fa, subito, piegando le gambe e aprendosi per lei, con i talloni sul fondo della sua schiena.

Miss Graves la bacia e inizia a muoversi contro di lei, e Credence si ritrova a gemere nel bacio, di continuo, con la testa leggera, aggrappandosi forte a lei, curandosi soltanto del suo corpo contro al proprio, del suo sesso caldo contro al proprio e i rumori che riempiono la stanza la stordiscono come ogni volta e non ci vuole tanto per farla gemere sulle labbra di Miss Graves, “Sì non ti fermare, _sì_, così,” spingendole i talloni nella schiena, forse dandole fastidio ma che importa, Miss Graves la guarda con gli occhi lucidi, qualche ciocca di capelli sfuggiti alla pettinatura le ricade sul viso, e le labbra bagnate della sua stessa saliva.

Credence sorride durante l’orgasmo, che arriva quando Miss Graves prende a muoversi con delle piccole spinte calcolate contro alla sua clitoride, facendole inarcare la schiena e urlare tra gli spasmi.

È così bello e bagnato e caldo, con il corpo caldo di Miss Graves sopra al suo, che si muove a scatti sempre meno calcolati, così Credence le lecca le labbra e sussurra, “Sei vicina?” mentre porta una mano sul suo ventre e Miss Graves impreca e si scosta dal suo sesso, spostando una gamba sopra alla sua, finendo seduta sulla mano ci Credence, e dice, “Non muoverla, voglio… ah-” E Credence ubbidisce, lasciando che Miss Graves si strusci sul suo palmo e sulle sue dita fino a venire, bagnandola tutta, occhi chiusi, labbra semiaperte in un gemito che segue il movimento rotto dei suoi fianchi, “_ah, ah, ah.”_

È incredibile durante l’orgasmo, soprattutto quando lo raggiunge così, strusciandosi addosso a Credence, a volte alla sua coscia, a volte alla sua mano, a volte alla sua lingua- la fa impazzire ed è una di quelle volte in cui un orgasmo non le basta, anzi sembra servirle solo a renderla più impaziente.

La abbraccia appena le ricade al fianco, abbracciandola con un’espressione soddisfatta e leggermente sconvolta, baciandola ancora senza fiato.

“Percy…” Sussurra, infilando una gamba tra le sue e spingendosi contro di lei con i fianchi.

“Ne vuoi ancora?” Sorride, stuzzicandola, ma già con una mano sulla sua spalla, poi sul suo braccio e poi sul suo seno, e i fianchi di Credence scattano contro di lei, tremando per il contatto attraverso il pizzo del reggiseno.

Annuisce e la morde sul labbro, abbassandosi poi una spallina, ammirando come il suo sguardo segue il gesto e come si lecca le labbra quando scopre un capezzolo.

Miss Graves la spinge con la schiena sul letto, spostandosi sopra di lei, e senza staccargli lo sguardo dal suo prende in bocca il capezzolo scoperto.

Credence le mette entrambe le mani nei capelli, inarcandosi verso di lei, con un brivido che conosce bene, che dal seno le finisce tra le gambe.

Si sente così scoperta ed eccitata e _rovinata_da Miss Graves, così con il reggiseno storto abbassato su un seno, i peli pubici umidi dei loro umori, le calze per metà abbassate sulle cosce. Lo adora, si sente voluta e desiderata.

“Cosa vuoi, mia cara?” Sussurra, prima di passare la punta della lingua sul suo capezzolo turgido. Credence trattiene a fatica un gemito.

“Leccami.” Ansima, “Per favore?”

“Non c’è bisogno di essere così gentile, lo sai.” La guarda e prende il suo capezzolo tra i denti, senza farle male, ma facendoglielo sentire e vedere. Credence è così bagnata per tutto quello che le sta facendo, ma Miss Graves non si ferma: “Dimmelo senza essere così educata.”

Le sfugge un suono di frustrazione,ù e cerca di spingersi contro alla sua bocca e funziona perché Miss Graves riprende a leccare il suo capezzolo, ma senza fare altro, guardandola in attesa di una risposta, il che è una tortura.

“Puoi-“ Si ferma, ricordandosi cosa vuole sentire e le stringe una mano nei capelli, facendole alzare il viso e dice, sentendosi andare a fuoco le guance: “Scopami con la lingua.”

Miss Graves fa una specia di ringhio e si spinge sopra di lei a baciarla a bocca aperta, facendola rabbrividire dalla testa ai piedi, “Subito, mia cara.”

E non perde altro tempo, in un attimo ha il viso tra le sue cosce e gliele sta tenendo aperte con le mani ben ferme e quando le fa sentire la lingua Credence lascia andare un gemito così acuto che si vergogna e poi si vergogna ancora di più quando abbassa lo sguardo e vede Miss Graves con le labbra poggiate sui suoi peli pubici, una cosa che la fa sempre vergognare ed eccitare a morte, che la fa sentire strana e padrona di sé stessa e del proprio corpo, tutto insieme.

Poi Miss Graves inizia a leccarla, ovunque, cominciando lentamente quasi assaporando ogni suo anfratto, facendola ricadere mollemente a letto, soltanto con la forza di tenere una mano nei suoi capelli neri e basta, Credence si sente quasi volare via per il piacere continuo. Miss Graves geme contro di lei e Credence sente il suo respiro sulla propria apertura e deve chiudere gli occhi.

La bacia e la stuzzica con la lingua ovunque, ma quasi mai sulla clitoride, facendola impazzire e ad un certo punto sente la punta della sua lingua così bollente dov’è più aperta per lei e geme forte senza rendersene conto, tenendo entrambe le mani nei suoi capelli. Sente i suoi gemiti dentro di sé ed è bellissimo ma non abbastanza, nonostante la punta del naso di Miss Graves sfiori la sua clitoride ad ogni leccata, ormai. Quando sente una sua mano prenderle un seno e accarezzarla, prendendo il capezzolo tra due dita, Credence si sente sciogliere dentro e non si rende conto di stare ripetendo “Sì, oh dio sì, sì,” in una litania continua.

È così bagnata, così eccitata che freme letteralmente quando Miss Graves prende finalmente a scoparla con la lingua, come ha chiesto, spingendola dentro e poi fuori da lei, muovendo la testa sotto alle sue mani per farlo ancora meglio, per spingergliela così dentro che Credence se la sente fino in pancia anche se sa bene che non è così.

Tutto diventa troppo e riesce solo a dire, “Ven-go-” prima di essere interrotta da una scarica che le fa inarcare la schiena così che la lingua di Miss Graves si sfila da lei e finisce _su_di lei, finalmente di piatto esattamente dove la vuole, in quel punto che la fa urlare, perdere il controllo e agitarsi sotto di lei e Credence forse sta avendo un altro orgasmo, o forse è solo uno, non lo sa, ma dura un’infinità di tempo, non finisce più, la travolge completamente.

Quando riesce ad avere di nuovo coscienza del proprio corpo si accorge di avere le braccia e le gambe indolenzite, e di essere tutta bagnata tra le gambe fino all’ano, il che la fa arrossire, si sente come se avesse bagnato il letto. Poi non ha più tempo per percepire sé stessa, perché c’è di nuovo solo Miss Graves, che risale su di lei con uno sguardo allucinato, le prende il lato del viso in una mano e la bacia infilandole la lingua in bocca, con il viso ancora bagnato di lei e Credence lo adora, le passa un braccio attorno alle spalle e si lascia divorare. Porta una mano sul suo seno ad accarezzarla e Miss Graves ansima nel bacio.

“Cosa vuoi,” Chiede, senza smettere di toccarla, “Come mi vuoi, Percy?”

Lei le afferra il polso e se lo porta tra le gambe, “Mettimi le dita dentro.”

Credence adora che le dica cosa fare, forse non ha senso ma la fa eccitare e la fa sentire amata.

La accarezza un paio di volte e poi le spinge un dito dentro, sapendo bene che è troppo poco e difatti sorride del suo gemito frustrato.

“Credence.” La avvisa, mordendola sul collo, “Forza.”

È troppo disperata per aspettare, è così bagnata che le sta sporcando tutta la mano, così Credence spinge un altro dito dentro di lei, muovendoli come sa che le piace, cercando di aprirla ulteriormente, per poter arrivare a tre.

Miss Graves si scosta in ginocchio su di lei, come se la stesse cavalcando- e prende effettivamente a muoversi allo stesso modo sulle sue dita.

“Così.” Ansima, incoraggiante, e Credence porta anche l’altra mano su di lei, ad accarezzarla sulla clitoride con il pollice e facendole ricadere la testa indietro, ed è stupenda, le toglie il fiato, nuda, sicura, bellissima sopra di lei, mentre Credence la sta facendo venire _con le proprie mani_\- il pensiero ancora la sconvolge.

La sente contrarsi tutta attorno alle dita e geme all’unisono con lei, sconvolta da quanto possa essere bello sentire la persona che si ama lasciarsi andare contro di sé.

Percy si tiene con le mani ai lati delle sue spalle quando il suo corpo ricade in avanti dopo le scosse dell’orgasmo. Ha le guance rosse e i capelli sono un disastro, è incredibilmente affascinante.

Credence sfila le dita da lei e come ogni volta se le porta davanti al viso per guardarle, ammirata, quasi tentata di portarle tra le proprie cosce, ma è troppo stanca per fare altro.

Percy si sdraia di nuovo al suo fianco, e questa volta porta le coperte con sé. Sta ancora cercando di riprendere fiato quando la bacia castamente sulle labbra e dice, “Ora avrei davvero fame, però” con un sorriso che Credence sente anche sulle proprie labbra.

“Bene, perché ho già preparato la cena.”

Persephone la abbraccia, baciandola sul viso, “Sei un angelo.”


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. **Licking| Pet Play| Rimming/Analingus|** Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im super late aaaaa

Il party è di un genere particolare.

È stato organizzato per Halloween, come innumerevoli altri, ma questo è leggermente diverso, Halloween è solo un pretesto. Non è iniziato prima dell’una di notte e i suoi partecipanti sono poco o per nulla vestiti, per lo più coperti da minuscoli indumenti in pelle nera, anche se c’è davvero di tutto, l’importante sembra solo essere sé stessi.

È proprio questo che gli piace, che lo fa sentire vivo: non dover fingere, nemmeno un po’, ma anzi venire incoraggiato ad essere sé stesso, al cento per cento, e addirittura ricompensato, _ammirato_, per questo. Incredibile, quasi una magia.

Credence lo adora. Adora questo locale e le sue feste a sfondo BSDM, a volte aperte anche al resto del pubblico, altre volte, come questa sera, riservate alla comunità di cui fa parte da quasi un paio d’anni ormai- i migliori della sua vita, quelli vissuti più pienamente e liberamente.

Si aggira nel locale che ormai conosce come le sue tasche, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di qualcuno di interessante con cui passare le prossime ore. Sorride al _clack-clack_ritmico e deciso dei suoi tacchi sul pavimento.

Questa sera indossa un paio di shorts di pelle neri così attillati da sembrare pitturati sul suo corpo; un paio di stivali a punta con il tacco, anch’essi di pelle nera, lucida, perfetti per essere leccati fino a schintillare, e il suo harness preferito, che si avvolge attorno alla sua vita varie volte, unendosi in una linea verticale al centro del petto, fino a connettersi al choker che accentua il suo collo longilineo. Quest’ultimo ha un gancio sul davanti, a cui spera di attaccate un guinzaglio, entro la fine della serata.

Soltanto due anni fa non avrebbe mai immaginato di potersi trovare in una situazione del genere. Gli dà ancora una scarica di adrenalina ed eccitazione sapere di essere libero di entrare in un club come questo, di ballare su questa musica e di poter sorridere a chi preferisce.

Svariate persone lo fermano mentre cammina: chi chiedendogli di ballare, chi offrendosi di fargli compagnia, chi invece si limita a guardarlo, senza il coraggio di avvicinarlo. Nessuno però, cattura la sua attenzione.

Fin quando il suo sguardo incontra quello di un uomo poggiato al muro in una posa rilassata ma che trasmette anche un senso di sicurezza, di controllo. Ha le braccia incrociate al petto, che mettono in evidenza i muscoli bene definiti, ma non eccessivi, delle sue braccia. Credence si lecca le labbra e si dirige verso di lui, mantenendo il suo sguardo.

L’uomo non si muove e continua a guardarlo a sua volta, anche se la sua posa rimane quasi noncurante, quasi come se si stesse quasi annoiando. Indossa un paio di pantaloni stretti neri, stranamente non di pelle, ma quasi di quello che sembra essere un completo. Non stonano tuttavia con l’ambiente e anzi stanno divinamente con il resto del suo outfit: stivali neri perfettamente lucidati, camicia bianca con fin troppi bottoni lasciati aperti a far intravedere il petto solido, e le maniche della camicia arrotolate sulle braccia –Credence si lecca di nuovo le labbra. Per finire, una cintura di pelle nera con un’importante fibbia d’argento lavorata, e una catena al collo, non eccessiva, ma che crea un ottimo contrasto con i vestiti eleganti.

Ad ultimo, eccolo, quello che cercava: un guinzaglio di pelle stretto in una mano.

Credence azzera la distanza che li separa, “Buonasera.”

L’uomo fa un leggerissimo sorriso, quasi privato.

“Buonasera.” La sua voce è sicura, profonda. Credence si sporge appena per sentirlo meglio sopra alla musica del locale, “Stai cercando il tuo padrone?”

È il suo turno di fare un piccolo sorriso, “Qualcuno che potrebbe esserlo, sì.”

L’uomo fa un suono d’approvazione e il suo sguardo passa su tutto il suo corpo, facendolo rabbrividire quasi fosse una carezza concreta.

“Molto strano che tu non ne abbia ancora trovato uno.” Commenta, tornando a guardarlo negli occhi, “Forse sei uno disubbidiente?”

“Solo a volte.” Ribatte con il suo miglior sorriso ambiguo, “Di solito quando non ho abbastanza attenzioni.”

Non direbbe mai queste cose, normalmente, ma nel club non deve trattenersi, niente qui è un peccato.

“Un buon padrone non dovrebbe mai privartene.” Lo sguardo dell’uomo cade sulle sue labbra per un istante, “Che genere di attenzioni richiedi?”

“Mi piace quando mi viene detto cosa fare e se lo sto facendo bene.” Dice, parlando lentamente, “Voglio sentirmi indispensabile. Voglio qualcuno che mi tiri per il guinzaglio quando non sono bravo e che mi premi quando lo sono.”

Si sente leggermente in imbarazzo a dirlo, ma lo sguardo dell’uomo lo ripaga immediatamente: riesce a vedere le sue pupille dilatarsi.

A quel punto l’uomo alza una mano sul suo choker, sfiorandone il bordo con un dito, facendolo rabbrividire. Si ferma sul gancio centrale, “Hai un bel collare, che starebbe ancora meglio attaccato al mio guinzaglio.”

La sua voce si è fatta appena più bassa e Credence deve sporgersi ulteriormente per sentirlo, perché lui non si è ancora mosso di un millimetro- è Credence che deve fare tutto, è lui che deve sforzarsi. Un bravo padrone sa farsi rispettare senza bisogno di chiederlo.

“Sì.” Annuisce, sentendosi il cuore in gola, “Per favore.”

Basta un attimo e l’uomo gliel’ha legato al choker con un sonoro _clack!_che basta a mandare una scossa di anticipazione in tutto il suo corpo. Sente i propri capezzoli inturgidirsi.

“Vieni con me.” Dice il _suo padrone_, e prima che Credence possa annuire si è già voltato e lo sta tirando con sé, deciso, ma senza fargli male, senza strattonarlo come hanno fatto altri in passato, con dei deliri di onnipotenza dati dal guinzaglio, probabilmente.

Credence sta attento a stargli vicino, ma a camminare sempre un passo dietro di lui in segno di rispetto e semplicemente perché gli piace: gli piace sapere già come deve comportarsi, lo rassicura avere queste regole da seguire. Non sa come andrà il resto della serata, ma sa che deve comportarsi in un determinato modo e che al contempo è libero di essere sé stesso. Non sono costrizioni, quelle di questo stile di vita, sono delle linee guida che proteggono entrambe le parti.

L’uomo lo conduce in un corridoio e poi in un altro, dove Credence è stato solo un paio di volte. Sono le stanze private, a cui solitamente si accede pagando e solo dopo una lunga attesa. Apre una delle porte con una chiave e Credence vorrebbe chiedergli come fa ad averne accesso, ma non sa se ha il permesso di parlare.

Una volta dentro riesce a vederlo meglio. Le luci sono soffuse, ma sembrano quasi abbaglianti rispetto al buio del locale: distingue la sua pettinatura controllata, i capelli neri con qualche filo argenteo sulle tempie; due nei vicini su una guancia; due sopracciglia che sembrano ancora più folte ed importanti rispetto a come aveva intuito prima, sopra ad uno sguardo sicuro, ma rispettoso. Riesce finalmente a vedere meglio il suo petto scoperto dalla camicia aperta per metà e deve leccarsi le labbra, improvvisamente secche.

Richiude la porta a chiave, guadagnandosi un sorriso.

“Bravo, ragazzo.” Sussurra, avvicinandosi e accarezzandolo sul lato del viso, poi tra i capelli. È il primo vero tocco che si scambiano e lo fa rabbrividire: la sua mano è calda e grande, il tocco è attento, ma possessivo, “Puoi parlare.”

“La ringrazio.” Credence si lecca il labbro inferiore e si appoggia con la schiena sulla porta, accarezzandosi sul petto con una mano, tenendo l’altra sul gancio del choker, giocandoci. L’uomo segue il movimento con lo sguardo e di colpo lo tira verso di lui grazie al guinzaglio. Credence gli finisce contro, sorpreso, con le mani sul suo petto forte, solido e perfetto esattamente come immaginava: muore dalla voglia di sentirlo sopra di sé.

“Non ho mai visto nessuno come te qui dentro.” Sussurra l’uomo ad un soffio dal suo viso.

“Come me?”

Annuisce, accarezzandolo con la punta delle dita sul lato del collo, sopra al choker e fino al centro del petto, seguendo la linea dell’harness, “Particolare, diverso da chiunque altro. Incredibilmente affascinante. Sembravi illuminare l’intero locale.”

Credence si sente le guance scottare sotto alle sue attenzioni.

“Posso baciarla?”

Le sue labbra sono morbide, invitanti. Credence sente un leggero sapore di tabacco e di alcol. Geme appena nel bacio, che in un attimo si fa profondo, caldo. Una mano dell’uomo rimane sul guinzaglio, l’altra passa sulla sua schiena e si ferma sulla sua natica, stringendolo e tirandoselo ancora più addosso.

Credence sente il cuore battere all’impazzata.

“Bello ed educato.” Sussurra sulle sue labbra, con un sorriso, e poi, sempre in tono vellutato: “In ginocchio.”

Credence non aspettava altro. Lo bacia un’ultima volta e sussurra, “Grazie, padrone,” e si lascia cadere in ginocchio.

“Puoi chiamarmi Mr. G, finchè ti comporti bene.” Dice, con una mano già nei suoi capelli. Non lo strattona, ma la presa è ben salda; potrebbe spingerlo via, se solo volesse.

“Grazie, Mr. G.” Dice, aprendogli la cintura, “Sarò bravo per lei.”

Apre anche i pantaloni e si limita a tirarlo fuori, gemendo appena lo lecca.

“È perfetto.” Sussurra, facendolo di nuovo.

Mr. G stringe appena la presa nei suoi capelli, accarezzandolo con il pollice, “Tu lo sei. Pensavo di stare avendo un’allucinazione quando ti ho visto.”

Credence sorride con le labbra sulla sua erezione e fa uno sguardo interrogativo.

“Te l’ho detto, hai catturato subito la mia attenzione.” Mr. G si prende in mano, poggiando la punta della propria erezione sul suo labbro inferiore, “Fai il bravo ora e prendimi in bocca.”

Credence lo fa, più felice che mai.

Lo riempie perfettamente e il gemito basso dell’uomo finisce dritto tra le sue gambe, dov’è duro e intrappolato negli shorts.

“Pensavo di starti sognando.” Credence si sente scaldare dappertutto per i complimenti, “E come sei vestito… Squisito. Appena ti ho visto sapevo che avrei scelto te.”

Credence geme attorno a lui e lo guarda dal basso, sperando capisca quanto lo sta facendo felice. Quando Mr. G incontra il suo sguardo Credence succhia, facendo roteare la lingua attorno a lui.

“E sei anche molto bravo.” Lo accarezza sul lato del viso, probabilmente sentendosi attraverso la sua guancia, “Con delle labbra così, dopotutto, non puoi che essere bravo a succhiarlo.”

Credence geme e non respira per la scarica di eccitazione improvvisa, tanto che deve scostarsi un momento. Rimedia subito leccandolo a bocca aperta, mentre riprende fiato, e porta una mano agli shorts, aprendoseli, ma trattenendosi dal toccarsi, perché vuole comportarsi bene.

“Basta.” Credence si sente tirare indietro dal collare, “Togliti i pantaloni e siediti sul divano. Tieni gli stivali e il resto.”

Quasi inciampa mentre si alza di fretta e Mr. G si affretta e offrirgli un braccio per appoggiarsi e un sorriso per tranquillizzarlo, “Senza farti male, d’accordo? Per quello ci sono io. In caso lo desiderassi.”

Credence sgrana gli occhi e si sporge a baciarlo, di slancio, “Mi piacerebbe. Per favore.”

“Sì?” Sorride, leggermente sorpreso, “Vedrò cosa posso fare.”

Il divano è largo, scelto apposta per un contesto simile. Credence si sfila gli shorts e tiene gli stivali, l’harness e ovviamente il collare –che Mr. G continua a tenere in una mano, standogli vicino.

Il divano è morbido sotto di lui e cerca di non pensare a quante altre persone abbiano fatto quello che stanno per fare loro in questo stesso punto.

Mr. G lo guarda con un’espressione soddisfatta e compiaciuta. Gli si avvicina fino ad essere in piedi tra le sue ginocchia aperte e la sua erezione è così invitante, lucida della sua stessa saliva.

“Vuole che la faccia venire?” Sussurra Credence, già mettendo le mani sui suoi fianchi, ma Mr. G lo sorprende scuotendo appena la testa e portando una mano alla sua cintura di pelle.

“Non ancora, prima devo scoparti.” Dice, come se nulla fosse e poi, “Voglio che lecchi la mia cintura mentre me la togli.”

Credence sgrana appena gli occhi e si lecca il labbro inferiore. Si sporge fino a poggiare le labbra sull’estremità della cintura opposta alla fibbia, poi la lecca, guardando Mr. G, “Così?” Sussurra melliflueo, leccandola di nuovo.

“Bravissimo.” Lo accarezza di nuovo tra i capelli, “La voglio vedere splendente quando hai finito.”

Credence ci mette tutto sé stesso. Lecca la pelle tenendo gli occhi chiusi, rilassato dal compito, dalla sua ripetitività e dal poter fare qualcosa per il proprio padrone. Ogni tanto alza lo sguardo su di lui e lo trova con un’espressione sempre più compiaciuta e riesce a vedere il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi velocemente.

Sfila la cintura dai passanti per leccarla dove altrimenti non arriverebbe, e continua facendo ben attenzione a mostrargli la lingua mentre lo fa.

Mr. G si prende in mano e Credence geme, vedendolo accarezzarsi a meno di una spanna dal viso. Ogni movimento toglie il fiato ad entrambi.

“Perfetto, bravo ragazzo.” Lo complimenta quando le sue labbra hanno raggiunto la fibbia, “Sdraiati a pancia in su, lascia che ti guardi.”

Credence obbidisce. Ha il sapore fastidioso di pelle sulla lingua ma è così eccitato che si abbandona un momento ad accarezzarsi quando si sdraia. La mano di Mr. G sul fianco lo ferma, facendolo arrossire.

“Non ti ho detto di farlo.” È tutto quello che gli basta dire per farlo fermare completamente.

Credence sta ansimando, se ne rende conto solo ora.

Mr. G mentre si spoglia del tutto e indossa un preservativo. È così affascinante, così mascolino, esattamente quello che vuole sentire sopra di sé. Si morde una nocca e alza i fianchi verso l’alto, per mostrarsi a lui.

“Mi scoperà?”

“Oh sì.” Il suo corpo caldo e forte sopra di lui lo fa inarcare per avere più contatto e Mr. G sussurra, “Decisamente,” contro al suo orecchio.

“La prego.” Credence gli si aggrappa e lo lecca dal collo fino al mento, come fosse davvero un animale domestico, “Mi sono già preparato.”

Mr. G in risposta lo morde sul collo, dove il choker lo lascia scoperto, facendolo gemere appena, “Ma che bravo, hai già fatto tutto per il tuo padrone.”

Annuisce più volte, “Può sentire che sono ancora bagnato.”

“Non dovresti parlare come una puttana.” Mr. G preme due dita contro di lui e il cervello di Credence ha un blackout, “Sei troppo carino, non ti si addice.”

“Perché no,” Ribatte, senza fiato, e quando sente le dita penetrarlo non riesce a celare un gemito, “Forse mi piace esserlo.”

“Cristo, sei la cosa migliore che abbia mai trovato qui dentro.” Mr. G affonda il viso nel suo collo e Credence cerca di lasciargli più spazio possibile, per sentire la sua barba addosso, che lo fa rabbrividire.

Tre dita dentro di lui durano poco, perché è troppo impaziente.

“Te lo tolgo solo perché non voglio sia scomodo mentre ti scopo,” Dice Mr. G, tirando appena il guinzaglio, “Ma questo non vuol dire che sei libero di disobbedire. D’accordo?”

“Sì, prometto, sarò bravo.” Annusice subito.

Mr. G glielo toglie e poi sorride sulle sue labbra, “Puoi continuare a parlare come una puttana, però.”

Credence lo bacia, aprendo di più le gambe e piegando le ginocchia, impaziente, “Mi scopi, Mr. G per favore, voglio il suo-“

È interrotto dalla sua erezione deliziosa che lo penetra con attenzione, _troppa _attenzione.

“Forz-a.” Lo stringe sui fianchi, cercando di portarselo più contro, “Non mi farà male, ne ho presi di più grandi-“

È interrotto dalla mancanza di ossigeno, perché Mr. G di colpo si spinge dentro di lui con forza e prende a scoparlo senza lasciargli nemmeno un attimo per aggiustarsi a quanto è _effettivamente_grande. Credence l’ha detto solo per stuzzicarlo, di certo non lo stava criticando: è perfetto così com’è e se già gli era piaciuto averlo in bocca, averlo dentro è meraviglioso. Si sente aperto in due, attraversato dalla sua erezione così calda e ingombrante che sembra riempire ogni anfratto del suo corpo.

“Impertinente.” Lo sente dire, “Non toccarti e non venire fino a quando lo dico io.”

Credence inarca il collo, beandosi di ogni parola.

Mr. G lo scopa senza pause, senza freni, senza lasciargli voce in capitolo ed è esattamente quello che voleva per questa sera. Il suo corpo forte sopra di lui e il suo odore, un misto di colonia e sudore e tabacco, è come un afrodisiaco.

Credence sente la propria voce pregarlo e gemere di continuo.

“Mr. G,” Ansima quando tutto diventa _troppo_, “Posso…?”

“Non ci provare.” Quasi sorride, ma più che altro è senza fiato quanto lui.

Credence ribatte qualcosa e Mr. G si limita a cambiare angolazione e continuare a spingersi dentro di lui, guardandolo con un sorriso soddisfatto. Le sue braccia sono gonfie per lo sforzo di tenersi su e Credence vorrebbe leccarlo sulle vene che si vedono.

Lo sente venire con due spinte ben assestate e un gemito basso, contro al suo choker.

È così vicino che potrebbe scoppiare, sta cercando di pensare a tutto meno che al corpo caldo ed invitante che ha addosso e al pene bollente del suo padrone che è ancora dentro di lui e che fino a poco fa era nella sua bocca-

Si morde il labbro a sangue e stringe le mani nel divano, “Signore...”

“Shh, non mi sono dimenticato di te.” Dice, ancora affannato. Si sfila con attenzione dal suo corpo e Credence deve chiudere gli occhi e fare appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per stare calmo e fermo.

“Oh- dio-!” Quasi urla. Ad occhi chiusi e stordito com’è, non ha notato che Mr. G si fosse spostato più in basso. La sua lingua lo fa urlare e spalanca gli occhi, trovandolo con la faccia tra le proprie cosce, intento a leccarlo dove si sente ancora aperto ed esposto, intento a pulirlo dal suo stesso seme.

“Mr-“

“Quando vuoi.” Ansima, contro la sua pelle bagnata, “Vieni senza toccarti.”

Credence porta entrambe le mani nei suoi capelli e probabilmente lo graffia perché l’orgasmo arriva dopo poco ed è scosso da tremiti e spasmi continui. È sempre così, quando viene in questo modo, con qualcuno che lo lecca e senza toccarsi.

Si sente completamente sfinito e probabilmente ha fatto tantissimo rumore, la gola gli dà fastidio. Riesce a sentire la lingua dell’uomo dentro di sé, che prolunga l’orgasmo per un tempo inquantificabile e diventa quasi insopportabile.

Non riconosce il momento esatto in cui smette di venire, perché è tutto estremamente piacevole, anche quando cerca di riprendere fiato e sente la lingua e di Mr. G risalire sul suo corpo, baciandolo e leccandolo fino ad arrivare alla sua guancia.

“Perdonami se non ho chiesto, ma dovevo farlo. Eri delizioso.”

Credence fa un suono in risposta, incapace di parlare.

Mr. G lo accarezza sul petto, seguendo le linee dure dell’harness con la punta delle dita, poi recupera il guinzaglio e lo attacca di nuovo al suo choker e sorride soddisfatto.

Credence riesce solo a sorridere debolmente e ad abbracciarlo, godendosi il momento di calma, prima che l’uomo decida di andarsene.

Tuttavia, Mr. G non lo fa, ma anzi lo aiuta a ripulirsi, gli fa altri mille complimenti e lo riporta fuori con sé, quando Credence è abbastanza stabile sulle gambe. Gli toglie il guinzaglio solo all’ultimo, quando lo saluta con una promessa.

“Ogni venerdì sera mi trovi qui. Mi piacerebbe rivederti.” Dice, accarezzandolo sulla guancia, “Ed essere davvero il tuo padrone.”

Il venerdì sera successivo, Credence indossa il suo miglior outfit e trova Mr. G appena mette piede nel locale.

Lo stesso succede il venerdì successivo e quello successivo e quello dopo ancora…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credence’s [harness](https://www.pinterest.it/pin/426364289724458703/) (but in black).


	13. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. Weight Gain | Distant/Distracted Sex | **Gags **| Creampie

Gli fanno male le spalle, i muscoli dietro al collo sembrano più tesi che mai e quelli della mandibola non riesce più a percepirli da un po’. Varie parti del suo corpo stanno iniziando a formicolare e a perdere sensibilità, distraendolo sempre più.

Il cuscino che Mr. Graves gli ha permesso di tenere sotto alle ginocchia lo sta aiutando a non provare dolore, tuttavia la mancanza di movimento nelle gambe gli sta dando sempre più fastidio e si ritrova a spostare il peso da un lato all’altro, cercando di non fare rumore. Non vuole disubbidire, Mr. Graves gli ha chiesto di stare fermo e Credence starà fermo.

È in ginocchio di fianco alla sua sedia da quelle che sembrano settimane, ma sa che non può essere più di un’ora.

Ha le mani ferme dietro alla schiena. Non sono legate, perché Mr. Graves non ha bisogno di legarlo: gli è bastato avvicinargli i polsi e poggiarglieli alla base della schiena e dire: “Fai il bravo e tienile ferme qui. Se ti senti male o c’è qualche problema, sai cosa fare,” e Credence aveva annuito subito, guadagnandosi un sorriso orgoglioso.

Adora ubbidirgli. Lo fa stare così bene, si sente nel posto giusto al momento giusto, come se fosse nato per essere qui, a seguire le sue istruzioni, che a volte hanno a che fare con il sesso, ma non sempre. Quasi sempre tuttavia, Credence si eccita e finisce a diventare duro nei pantaloni stretti e a soffrire per minuti interminabili, fin quando il timer non scatta e Mr. Graves lo spoglia, lo abbraccia e lo bacia, ripetendogli quanto è stato bravo, quanto ha fatto bene.

Oggi, Credence ha la bocca occupata, perché ha parlato troppo mentre Mr. Graves era impegnato a lavorare.

L’ha fatto di proposito, perché aveva bisogno delle sue attenzioni: l’ha aspettato per tutto il giorno, così eccitato all’idea di rivederlo che quando Mr. Graves si era chiuso nel suo studio subito dopo cena Credence si era sentito indispettito come un bambino, e come tale si era comportato: aveva continuato ad interromperlo mentre leggeva, chiedendogli quanto gli mancasse ancora, quando sarebbe venuto di là con lui, come mai doveva lavorare proprio ora, dopo una giornata intera passata in ufficio. Mr. Graves era stato compensivo all’inizio, ma poi aveva perso la pazienza (“Credence, si può sapere cos’hai?”) e l’aveva sistemato così, in ginocchio al suo fianco, impedendogli di parlare e muoversi.

“Così non mi disturberai più fino a quando avrò finito,” aveva detto accarezzandolo tra i capelli senza guardarlo, “Fai il bravo ora e avrai solo una punizione.”

Non vede l’ora, già riesce a sentire le sculacciate che si è meritato e si sente caldo solo a pensarci.

Ha il mento sporco di saliva e la cosa lo mortifica da morire, si è anche sporcato la camicia, riesce a sentirla bagnata. Con questo bavaglio a forma di sfera non riesce proprio ad evitare di sporcarsi, continua a deglutire come può, ma non potendo chiudere la bocca non può far altro che accettare di fare un disastro. La sfera gliela tiene ben aperta, senza che sia doloroso… o almeno non lo era all’inizio, perché ora come ora Credence non riesce neanche a _ricordare_come sia chiudere la bocca. Cerca di rilassare il più possibile i muscoli del viso, ma è difficile, la sua mente è sempre meno concentrata, sta vagando su quello che gli farà Mr. Graves una volta che avrà terminato di lavorare, e poi a quanto ha voglia di farsi abbracciare da lui sotto alle coperte, di stargli vicino, al caldo e di avere finalmente le attenzioni che desidera da tutto il giorno.

Si rende conto che gli scappa un suono basso, come di bisogno e si immobilizza immediatamente. Mr. Graves mette una mano dietro al suo collo, avvicinandolo alla propria coscia e Credence ci affonda il viso, grato, lasciando un respiro che non si era accorto di stare trattenendo. Poi si rende conto che gli sta sporcando i pantaloni del completo con la propria saliva e fa per scostarsi, ma Mr. Graves lo tiene fermo. Fa un suono urgente, per farglielo notare.

“Non te ne preoccupare.” Dice tranquillamente, accarezzandolo sulla nuca, “Appoggiati pure, sei stato così bravo. Ho quasi finito, resisti ancora un po’.”

Credence si rende conto di essere duro ed eccitato, ma non è l’eccitazione che lo prende quando lui e Percival si girano e rigirano nudi tra le coperte, muovendosi uno contro l’altro. Questa è diversa, è più densa e consistente, è quella che gli rende la vista offuscata e gli fa sembrare la realtà un mondo lontano. Qui, ora, c’è solo la mano di Mr. Graves tra i suoi capelli, il bavaglio che _lui _ha deciso di fargli indossare e le regole che _lui _ha deciso di dargli. Il resto è lontano, non esiste più.

Credence si concentra sul proprio respiro, flette le dita delle mani per far circolare almeno un po’ il sangue, ma continua a tenerle ben ferme dietro alla schiena.

Dopo un tempo che non saprebbe quantificare, sente Mr. Graves armeggiare con dei fogli e il cuore gli salta in gola. Ha finito di lavorare.

Alza il viso verso di lui e sgrana gli occhi imbarazzato quando nota la macchia scura di saliva che ha lasciato sui suoi pantaloni. Fa per scusarsi, ma il bavaglio glielo impedisce, si era quasi dimenticato di averlo.

Mr. Graves sorride e scosta la sedia dalla scrivania, “Va meglio, no? Non era così difficile stare in silenzio. Vuoi che te lo tolga?” lo accarezza sulla sfera del bavaglio, sporca di saliva e Credence sente il proprio pene avere uno spasmo. Si spinge contro al suo palmo e scuote la testa.

Mr. Graves alza appena un sopracciglio, “No? D’accordo, ma puoi muovere di nuovo le mani. Voglio che lo fai.”

Non può disobbedirgli, così porta le braccia davanti a sé e un gemito di dolore lo abbandona prima che possa fermarsi.

“Ti fa male qui?” Si sente accarezzare le spalle e dietro al collo e subito annuisce.

Mr. Graves fa un suono d’assenso e poi lo aiuta ad alzarsi, tenendolo praticamente del tutto contro di sé, perché Credence non riesce a far funzionare le gambe.

Mr. Graves lo porta al divano e ci si siede, facendolo accomodare in braccio a lui ed è tutto quello che voleva. Affonda subito il viso nel suo collo, senza riuscire ancora a mouovere le braccia, sentendosi come un fantoccio nelle sue mani.

“Sei stato così bravo, va tutto bene ora.” I sussurri di Mr. Graves sono come un balsamo per i suoi muscoli indolenziti e per la sua mente che è nello stesso stato. Geme di fastidio e sollievo perché prende a massaggiarlo sulle gambe, per fargli circolare di nuovo il sangue.

“Non c’era bisogno di fare tutte quelle scene, prima, no?”

Credence si sente le guance scottare e scuote la testa, consapevole di essersi comportato male.

Mr. Graves rimane in silenzio un momento, poi con tono quasi pensieroso dice, “Penso te ne darò solo dieci. Non hai fatto niente di eccessivo e ti sei comportato bene quando te l’ho chiesto.”

Annuisce immediatamente, già agitandosi in braccio a lui per girarsi e aprirsi i pantaloni, ma una mano di Mr. Graves sulla sua lo ferma.

“Tienili. Fa parte della punizione.”

Credence fa un gemito sofferente, ma annuisce.

Mr. Graves ci mette un’eternità a dargliene dieci, perché si ferma continuamente a massaggiargli le spalle e ad accarezzarlo tra le natiche da sopra i pantaloni, il che è una vera e propria tortura.

Credence viene all’ottava sculacciata, con il viso bagnato di lacrime di sollievo e saliva, sfregando la propria erezione ancora coperta contro le cosce forti di Mr. Graves.


	14. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. **Asphyxiation**| Cunnilingus | Distention | Tentacles

Credence ama Percival per molte ragioni, ma quella che l’ha colpito da subito e ha ribaltato la sua vita, è che Percival è un uomo genuino, onesto con gli altri e soprattutto con sé stesso.

All’inizio, Credence lo vedeva più che altro come un uomo sempre in controllo, con il potere in mano, che non lasciava trapelare nessuna emozione di troppo.

Poi però, Credence e Mr. Graves si sono avvicinati sempre più, e Credence ha avuto la possibilità di vedere oltre la facciata dell’uomo perfetto che non ha mai un capello fuori posto. E più ne vedeva, più se ne innamorava.

Per la maggior parte della sua vita Credence si è sentito come se né lui, né la cosiddetta realtà, esistessero davvero. Si sentiva un estraneo nel proprio corpo e nella vita che viveva ogni giorno, senza riuscire a percepire i rumori attorno a sé, come se non potesse avere contatti con nessuno, distaccato da tutto. Era come se per anni avesse camminato sott’acqua, mentre il resto del mondo era al di là di un vetro che lui nemmeno riusciva ad individuare.

Poi era arrivato Percival e Credence non solo aveva trovato il vetro, ma l’aveva oltrepassato in un balzo, accompagnato per mano dall’uomo, arrivando così nel mondo reale, iniziando a vivere davvero.

Mr. Graves, che era poi diventato Percival, è stata la prima persona onesta, _reale _che Credence avesse mai incontrato.

Quando parlano, Mr. Graves lo guarda davvero, cerca i suoi occhi; quando camminano fianco a fianco, Mr. Graves conversa del più e del meno con lui, anche se le prime volte lo faceva praticamente da solo, Credence era troppo disorientato per riuscire a dire più di qualche parola; ma Mr. Graves non ci aveva mai dato peso, non l’aveva mai rimproverato. Non per quello, né per nient’altro.

Credence lo ama perché Percival è genuino, non ha timore di mostrarsi com’è davvero, tanto meno a lui.

Credence è cresciuto imparando che la cosa fondamentale per riuscire a sopravvivere è nascondere: sé stessi, le proprie emozioni, e addirittura i pochi oggetti che possedeva. Percival gli ha insegnato a mostrarsi. Gli ha insegnato a camminare con la schiena dritta e lo sguardo davanti a sé; a parlare a voce alta, a dire cosa pensa; a fermarlo, quando Percival si spinge troppo in là e lui non è ancora pronto per quel passo.

Gli ha insegnato ad essere una persona e un adulto, mostrandosi in tutti i suoi lati più reali, positivi e negativi.

E lo stesso ha fatto Percival con lui, gli si è sempre mostrato com’è, senza nascondere nulla.

Credence l’ha visto con la bacchetta stretta in mano, il sangue sul viso e una determinazione incredibile negli occhi, forte e pericoloso come un dio della guerra, ma una sera l’ha anche visto piangere, di un pianto così rotto che, si era reso conto, non aveva mai sentito un adulto piangere così.

“Un incubo.” Aveva detto Percival, con la voce gonfia di sofferenza, quando Credence l’aveva abbracciato alle spalle, stringendolo forte, cercando di rimetterlo insieme usando sé stesso come collante.

“Vuoi parlarmene?”

Aveva scosso la testa e Credence l’aveva accettato. Dopo una decina di minuti, passati al buio a stringersi, entrambi con il cuore in gola, Percival aveva aggiunto: “Era un ricordo.” Una pausa e poi: “La guerra.”

Credence non ha mai vissuto una cosa simile. L’unica guerra che conosce è quella che combatte da sempre dentro al proprio corpo e ormai non la percepisce quasi più, fa parte di lui. Non ha mai nemmeno immaginato di dover combattere contro altri _uomini_, persone in carne ed ossa.

“Va tutto bene ora.” Aveva sussurrato, “Non devi più tornarci.”

L’aveva tenuto stretto mentre Percival si calmava.

Credence l’ha anche visto arrabbiato, oltraggiato ai limiti del possibile, come quella volta in cui un uomo con l’alito che puzzava d’alcol aveva strattonato Credence per il polso, tirandoselo contro e lui, preso totalmente alla sprovvista, non aveva reagito per un secondo di troppo, un secondo in cui il viso di Percival si era deformato in un’espressione di incredulità profonda, panico, ribrezzo e rabbia, una rabbia così profonda che Credence si era spaventato ancora di più, non capendo da cosa fosse provocata.

“Da te- da quell’essere- stai bene? Credence- Ti porto a casa.” Aveva detto, con il fiato rotto, dopo aver allontanato l’uomo con un incantesimo decisamente troppo potente. E poi un altro. E un altro ancora, fin quando Credence l’aveva preso per il braccio, pregandolo di smettere.

La mano di Percival tremava nella sua, ma non per il brivido della smaterializzazione.

“Sto bene, tranquillo, davvero.” A nulla erano valse le sue rassicurazioni, Percival aveva uno sguardo quasi perso, come se tutto quello in cui credeva si fosse rivelato falso e non avesse più un appiglio.

“Sto bene.” Aveva sussurrato Credence, ancora con il cuore in gola, stringendo le mani sulle sue, “Sono qui.”

Percival si era calmato solo dopo un bagno caldo, in cui entrambi continuavano a toccarsi, non per eccitarsi, ma per accertarsi che fossero ancora lì, che l’altro non fosse scomparso. A letto, Percival si era addormentato con il viso sul suo petto e una gambe tra le sue, mentre Credence passava le dita nei suoi capelli morbidi, liberi dalla pomata.

Aveva pensato: ‘_Allora è così che ci si sente ad essere indispensabili_.’

Credence ha visto Percival con ogni sfumatura di emozione possibile sul viso.

L’ha visto perso nell’eccitazione, con i muscoli del viso completamente rilassati, che non rispondevano nemmeno più al suo controllo. L’ha visto con uno sguardo profondo e determinato negli occhi, quando è lui a dare piacere a Credence.

Si fida ciecamente di lui, perché conosce ogni anfratto della sua mente. Solo con lui potrebbe fare una cosa del genere, solo a Percival ha donato tutta la sua fiducia sul palmo di una mano e ha ricevuto la stessa cosa in ritorno.

Quando Percival stringe la presa attorno al suo collo, Credence si sente librare in aria, tra le stelle. Perde leggermente il contatto con la realtà, finendo in un limbo ovattato in cui non percepisce più il proprio corpo, ma solo il battere sordo del suo cuore nelle orecchie, e lo sguardo pieno di meraviglia di Percival.

“…dibile.”

Quando allenta la presa, Credence sente i polmoni bruciare per l’improvvisa quantità di ossigeno che prendono. Sente anche la propria erezione bagnarsi con qualche goccia di sperma.

Chiude gli occhi per un momento, perché è tutto molto forte, e si concentra sulla morbidezza delle labbra di Percival sul suo petto, sul palmo della sua mano sul lato del suo viso, sulla sua voce profonda.

“Sei incredibile.” Sta sussurrando, “La mia meraviglia.”

Credence lo bacia senza fiato, in un bacio che è più uno sfregarsi di labbra che altro.

Vorrebbe dirgli che lo ama ma gli sembra sempre banale in momenti come questo, dove le parole non sono abbastanza, così prende la sua mano e se la porta tra le gambe.

“Fai l’amore con me.”

Percival lo prende tenendo la mano attorno al suo collo, senza stringere, non mentre è dentro di lui e nessuno dei due è lucido abbastanza, ma solo per fargliela sentire. Credence tiene la mano attorno al suo polso, con gli occhi lucidi di piacere, pensando che è meraviglioso e liberatorio potersi donare totalmente ad una persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what…this got out of hand….like, completely.


	15. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. Forniphilia (Human Furniture) | **Overstimulation| Thigh-Fucking/Intercrural sex | Uniforms**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> University AU!!

Percival sta finendo di correggere gli esami del giorno precedente quando sente bussare alla porta del proprio studio.

È rientrato presto proprio perché deve finire entro stasera di correggerli e sperava di trovare un po’ di pace e concentrazione nello studio a casa, piuttosto che in ufficio in università, dove per qualche motivo c’è sempre qualcuno che ha un bisogno vitale di parlare con lui.

A casa invece c’è solo Credence, che gli lascia tutto il tempo e il silenzio che gli servono per lavorare, aspettandolo con pazienza.

A parte oggi, a quanto pare.

Trattiene un sospiro senza alzare gli occhi dal foglio su cui sta lavorando, “Sì?”

Sente la porta aprirsi.

“Professor Graves?” Credence suona intimidito, quasi dubbioso e lo sorprende.

“La sai che non c’è bisogno di chiamarmi-“

Si interrompe non appena alza gli occhi.

Quello che gli si para davanti potrebbe benissimo essere la prima scena di un film porno: Credence è quasi aggrappato alla maniglia della porta, in una posa che mostra tutta la sua –finta,- agitazione; tiene lo sguardo basso e si morde continuamente il labbro inferiore; i capelli lunghi sono stati modellati in una coda morbida, fermata con uno dei suoi nastri neri in un fiocco.

Ma è l’outfit che gli toglie il respiro. Credence sta indossando quella che sembra una divisa da… Beh, da scolaretta. Indossa una minigonna –estremamente _mini_,- con una fantasia scozzese sul verde scuro e il blu, e una camicia bianca abbottonata con cura fino al collo, chiusa con un fiocco nero sotto al colletto che ricorda quello nei suoi capelli. Indossa anche delle calze bianche, fino al ginocchio.

“Credence.” È tutto quello che riesce a dire, dopo lunghi momenti di silenzio in cui cerca di ricordarsi come si fa a parlare.

“Professore,” Dice, quasi in un mormorio, provando a guardarlo per un istante, “Mi perdoni, la disturbo?”

Credence ama chiamarlo con il suo titolo nei momenti più intimi, ma non era mai arrivato a vestirsi da suo allievo- no, _allieva_. Non che nell’università in cui insegna si indossi una divisa, ma che importa, Credence la sta indossando ed è un dono del cielo. E probabilmente dell’Inferno in egual misura, perché è una tentazione unica, con le sue gambe lunghe sottolineate dalle calze alte e lasciate completamente in mostra dalla gonna striminzita.

“No.” Cerca di stare al gioco, raddrizzandosi sulla sedia, “No, stavo solo correggendo degli esami. Prego, accomodati.”

Gli fa un gesto verso la sedia, ma Credence entra e rimane in piedi dall’altra parte del tavolo. Probabilmente per farsi guardare, realizza. È più che contento di farlo, perché onestamente non l’aveva mai visto così e ci sta da dio, anche se è solo per un gioco.

“A proposito di quello…” Credence si morde di nuovo il labbro, lisciandosi la gonna nervosamente, “Volevo chiederle com’è andato il mio, se l’avesse già corretto.”

Abbassa di nuovo il capo, come aspettandosi un rimprovero, e Percival deve sforzarsi davvero di pensare per rimanere nella parte invece di dirgli di sdraiarsi sulla scrivania e spogliarsi.

“In effetti Credence, non è andato molto bene, mi dispiace dirtelo.” Prende uno degli esami dei suoi _veri _studenti, guardandolo con attenzione, fingendo sia il suo, “Purtroppo con questo punteggio non raggiungi nemmeno la sufficienza.”

Credence sgrana gli occhi e fa per dire qualcosa, ma poi si ferma, come se fosse davvero sconvolto. È proprio un bravo attore, dovrà complimentarsi.

“Oh no- pensavo…” Lo guarda implorante, “Professore, non posso essere bocciato- non riceverò la borsa di studio e se non la ricevo non potrò permettermi di iscrivermi all’ultimo anno.”

“È davvero un peccato, mi dispiace sentirlo. Uno studente bravo come te poi, sarebbe uno spreco.” Appoggia il foglio e si lascia ricadere sullo schienale, considerando, “Ma forse c’è un modo per farti passare l’esame.”

Il suo sguardo si illumina immediatamente.

“Dice davvero?” Esclama incredulo.

“Dipende. Cosa sei disposto a fare per passarlo?”

“Qualsiasi cosa.” Dice immediatamente, “Tutto, professore. Non posso permettermi di essere bocciato.”

“D’accordo allora.” Sorride, soddisfatto. Poi spinge la sedia più indietro e lascia le gambe aperte, in una posa rilassata e sicura.

Lo sguardo di Credence ci cade in mezzo, ma subito si rialza, come per correggersi.

“Vieni qui.” Dice, abbassando appena la voce.

Credence rimane fermo per un attimo, poi si avvicina, aggirando la scrivania e finendo quasi in piedi tra le sue gambe aperte. Quasi. Così Percival lo prende per i fianchi e lo fa spostare più vicino, gentilmente.

Riesce a sentire il suo respiro bloccarsi.

Fa scorrere le mani sulle sue cosce scoperte e poi sotto alla gonna, trovando un paio di mutandine di pizzo e per un istante Percival esce completamente dal personaggio e sta quasi per imprecare, ma riesce a trasformarla in un colpo di tosse.

“Speravi di essere fortunato?” Lo accarezza sopra alle mutandine. Credence ansima appena, “O ti vesti sempre da puttana?”

il ragazzo spalanca gli occhi ed è la sua volta di andare fuori dal personaggio, quello sguardo è tutto suo. Percival sorride, vittorioso.

“Solo nei giorni in cui seguo le sue lezioni.” Risponde con tono tremante e Percival lo accarezza con tutto il palmo, facendolo agitare. Credence chiude gli occhi.

“Girati.” È tutto quello che riesce a dire e Credence quasi gli sorride, ma è solo un’ombra, mantiene la sua facciata agitata e si volta, mettendo le mani sulla scrivania.

“Sposta i fogli. Non voglio che li sporchi.”

Annuisce e toglie tutto, in fretta. Non fa in tempo a voltarsi a guardarlo, perché Percival scatta in piedi, lo spinge giù contro alla scrivania con una mano tra le sue spalle e l’altra sul fianco e Credence fa un suono sorpreso, ma si lascia spostare. Percival struscia i fianchi contro di lui, ancora nei pantaloni ma chiaramente eccitato.

“Questo è l’effetto che mi fai.” Sussurra al suo orecchio, sentendolo rabbrividire, “Ogni volta che ti vedo a lezione, ogni giorno è una tortura, vorrei solo piegarti sulla cattedra e farti quello che mi pare.”

“Professor Graves-“ Ansiama, e poi porta una mano dietro di sé, tirandosi su la gonna, scoprendosi completamente, “La prego. Può farmi quello che vuole.”

Percival gli mette una mano nei capelli, facendogli voltare il viso di lato e lo bacia, forte e con troppa lingua e Credence ricambia allo stesso modo, gemendo e cercando di spingersi contro di lui.

Si scosta quel che basta per aprirsi i pantaloni e recuperare il lubrificante dal cassetto –non è certo la prima volta che si scopa Credence nel suo studio,- e se ne versa un po’ in una mano, mentre ammira il suo ragazzo meraviglioso, piegato sulla scrivania dove lavora ogni giorno, mezzo nudo, con una minigonna ormai tutta spiegazzata e rigirata sulla schiena e le cosce forti, pallide ed invitanti e di colpo sa come lo prenderà.

“Scommetto che nessuno ti ha mai toccato.” Dice giocando e Credence scuote la testa prontamente, anche se allo stesso tempo ondeggia i fianchi.

“Ci vorrebbe troppo per prepararti ora e non voglio farti male. Ma questo non mi impedirà di scoparti.”

Credence lascia andare un gemito alto appena lo dice, probailmente capendo cosa intende. È una delle sue cose preferite, Percival lo sa bene.

“Qualsiasi cosa, Professore.” Dice con il viso voltato di lato, poggiato su una mano.

Percival gli toglie l’intimo di pizzo –delizioso, ma non vuole sporcarlo,- e lo ricopre di lubrificante tra le cosce, stando ben attento ad accarezzarlo più volte sui testicoli. Credence spinge i fianchi verso la sua mano e fa un altro piccolo gemito di bisogno.

“La prego.” Sussurra, con le mani strette a pugno, nello sforzo di star fermo, “Professor Graves.”

“Tieni le cosce ben strette ora, da bravo.” Lo istruisce e Credence lo fa subito.

“Così?” Domanda, voltando appena il viso indietro sopra la spalla.

Percival si sistema tra le sue cosce e assapora la sensazione, “Perfetto.”

Credence rimane così, sdraiato sulla scrivania, con le cosce strette, girato il più possibile indietro, per poterlo guardare. Tiene poco la posizione perché è scomoda, ma in quei pochi istanti in cui Percival gli scopa le cosce mantenendo il suo sguardo si sente uno degli uomini più fortunati della terra.

Poi Credence si spinge di nuovo in piedi facendo leva con le mani sul pianale, e senza bisogno di pernsarci Percival lo avvolge con le braccia e lo bacia sulla guancia e poi sulle labbra, tenendolo in piedi con una mano sul suo fianco nudo sotto alla gonna che ormai si è alzata tutta e sarebbe quasi comica se non fosse così eccitante.

“Dio- Credence.” Ansima contro al suo collo, facendolo gemere.

“Voglio…” Mormora e invece di spiegarsi si apre qualche bottone della camicia, fino a metà, con le mani che gli tremano. Percival guarda con avidità ogni centimetro di pelle che viene scoperto e più tardi passerà la lingua ovunque, decide. Per ora tuttavia, appena Credence la slaccia abbastanza, Percival porta una mano ad accarezzarlo su un capezzolo, trovandolo già turgido.

“Ah- sì.” Geme Credence, inarcando appena la schiena per spingersi contro la sua mano. Percival non si fa pregare, lo prende tra due dita e stringe appena e riesce a _sentire _le gambe di Credence tremare.

“Ti piace?” Sussurra al suo orecchio, anche se sa la risposta.

“Sì,_sì_. Di nuovo.” Porta una mano sulla sua, ansimando e Percival deve concentrarsi per non venire così, con questa immagine.

Lo fa di nuovo e prende a giocarci, accarezzandolo e stringendolo appena e Credence finisce a singhiozzare e rilassa le cosce. Percival si scosta appena per dargli una sculacciata e Credence geme, alto.

“Tieni le gambe strette.” Dice, severo, riposizionandocisi in mezzo e riprendendo a muoversi, “Non vorrai che ti bocci, vero?”

Credence scuote subito la testa, ansimando e stringe le cosce e Percival non perde altro tempo.

Continua a giocare con i suoi capezzoli, a scoparlo e a baciarlo e leccarlo sul collo, e Credence è un disastro, vorrebbe poterlo vedere in viso, sa che è sicuramente sconvolto, con le guance arrossate e i capelli che sono ormai un disastro e le sue labbra rosse e gonfie per i morsi che si è dato.

“Toccati.” Ansima al suo orecchio e Credence è così distratto da tutti gli altri stimoli che per un momento non fa nulla, come non avesse recepito l’ordine.

Poi si prende in mano, masturbandosi a tempo con le sue spinte, e dalle labbra gli sfugge un gemito quasi ininterrotto.

Da questa posizione Percival non riesce a vederlo bene, ma gli basta sentirne il rumore e vedere i movimenti espliciti del suo braccio, e il suo sguardo lucido, perso nel piacere. “Non smetta…” Mormora con il viso vicino al suo e Percival non capisce, ma lui gli prende la mano e se la porta sull’altro capezzolo e Percival impreca contro alla sua pelle.

“Ti piace essere toccato come una ragazza?” Dice, senza fiato, accarezzandolo dove vuole. Credence geme forte ad occhi chiusi e annuisce.

“Percy-“ Geme, “Scopami, Professor Graves.”

È meglio di qualsiasi film porno abbia mai visto, a tema o no, non importa. Niente è equiparabile alla voce di Credence rotta dal piacere che lo prega in questo modo mentre è seppellito tra le sue cosce.

Percival viene stringendolo forte contro di sé, o forse stringendosi a lui, con il viso affondato nel suo collo, per fargli sentire ogni gemito che gli provoca.

Sente il proprio seme colargli sulle cosce, sporcare entrambi e la scrivania, grazie a dio ha avuto la presenza mentale di togliere i fogli.

Senza essersi nemmeno un po’ ripreso, Percival lo lecca sul collo e Credence lascia ricadere la testa sulla sua spalla, venendo nella sua mano dopo qualche altro tocco e qualche bacio.

“La prossima volta che vuoi provare qualcosa di nuovo avvisami o rischia di venirmi un infarto se ti vedo conciato così e non me lo aspetto.” Dice, dopo svariati minuti in cui si sono lentamente ripresi e ripuliti alla meglio con qualche fazzoletto.

Credence scoppia a ridere di gusto e lo bacia sulle labbra.

“È stato divertente però, no?” Sorride, “Professore.”

Percival non può far altro che dargli una sculacciata che gli fa fare un saltello di sorpresa, adorabile.


	16. Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16.** Nipple Play | **Frottage | **Body Worship** | Sixty-nine

“Perc-Percy…”

Il sospiro è quanto di più delizioso abbia mai sentito, regalatogli dalla meraviglia sdraiata al centro del loro letto. Credence ha le palpebre quasi del tutto abbassate su uno sguardo completamente offuscato dal piacere, il corpo scosso da leggeri spasmi, di quando in quando.

“Ancora un po’, so che puoi resistere.” Sussurra dolcemente, rigirandosi con attenzione un suo capezzolo tra le dita.

Credence inarca la schiena, il volto contorto in un’espressione di piacere sofferente. Continua a stringere convulsamente le mani nelle coperte. Percival sa che è tentato di toccarlo e toccarsi, ma gli ha ordinato di stare fermo e così farà, da bravo.

“Basta…” Sussurra Credence, sfiancato dal piacere.

La sua erezione è così rossa da sembrare quasi violacea, praticamente tutto il suo sangue è concentrato lì, ed è lucida di sperma, Percival è ipnotizzato dal notare come si formi una nuova goccia sulla punta ogni volta che stinge i suoi capezzoli tra le dita.

“Perc-!” Esclama Credence, senza nemmeno riuscire a finire, dimenandosi sulle coperte per il piacere. Il suo pene sobbalza sullo stomaco, teso e pesante.

“Sei incredibile da guardare.” Sussurra, ansimando a sua volta. È eccitato praticamente quanto lui, ma a differenza sua può toccarsi e darsi sollievo, evitando di impazzire.

Credence chiude gli occhi e prende dei respiri profondi e controllati, come per calmarsi. Sorride divertito e si abbassa a leccarlo su un capezzolo, provocandogli un grido improvviso. Credence fa per portarsi una mano alla bocca, ma subito la rimette già, stretta nelle lenzuola. Lo ricompensa con un’altra leccata e poi prendendo il capezzolo tra le labbra.

“Bast-_ah!_, Percy- Toccami?” Geme inarcando la schiena, tremante, “Scopami.”

“Ho un’altra idea.”

Percival si prende tutto il tempo del mondo per mettergli due dita dentro. Lo fa venire così, senza mai toccare il suo pene, soltanto accarezzando quel punto speciale dentro di lui e leccandolo sui capezzoli arrossati e Credence viene così forte che si sporca il mento, singhiozzando per il piacere e il sollievo.


	17. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. **Masturbation **| Seduction | Collaring | **Orgasm Denial** (kinda?)  
  


È tutto il giorno che aspetta questo momento, che attende di vedere Percival, anche se solo attraverso uno schermo.

È partito da più di dieci giorni ormai, che sembrano dieci mesi. Credence sente così tanto la sua mancanza, vorrebbe solo infilarsi nel loro letto e trovarlo lì, pronto ad abbracciarlo per addormentarsi tra le sue braccia, con il viso contro al suo petto e il suo calore che lo rassicura.

Si consola pensando che mancano solo sei giorni a quando tornerà. Non è così terribile stare separati per un paio di settimane, sa bene che ci sono tante coppie che hanno relazioni a distanza o in cui è più complicato vedersi, e sa di essere fortunato a vivere con la persona che ama. Forse proprio per questo ne sente ancora più fortemente la mancanza appena se ne separa.

Si sbriga ad accendere il computer appena si è infilato il pigiama, -consistente in una maglietta larga di Percival e un paio di suoi boxer. Forse dovrebbe vergognarsi a comportarsi come una donzella innamorata che passa le giornate a sospirare per il suo amato lontano, indossando i suoi vestiti per sentirlo vicino, ma sinceramente non si sente per nulla in difetto: ama Percival e non se ne è mai vergognato, a differenza di tante altre cose nella sua vita.

Gli invia un messaggio chiedendo se può avviare la videochiamata e dopo un paio di minuti è Percival stesso a mandargli la richiesta.

Credence sorride, si sistema sdraiato sul letto con il laptop sul ventre e accetta la richiesta.

“Ehi.” Lo saluta Percival con un sorriso, appena la connessione si stabilizza, “Ciao, bellezza.”

“Ciao." Sorride sentendosi subito meglio e lo saluta con una mano, tentato di accarezzare lo schermo, “Come stai?”

“Un po’ stanco, ma bene. Anche se preferirei essere a casa con te.” Sorride dolcemente e Credence si sente sciogliere qualcosa nel petto.

In effetti Percival ha lo sguardo stanco e i suoi capelli sono spettinati, lasciati liberi dalla solita pettinatura controllata, con alcuni ciuffi che gli ricadono sul viso: è così dolce, vorrebbe poterglieli spostare dalla fronte e accarezzarlo.

“Anche io lo vorrei, mi manchi tanto.” Dice, senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere, “Ma sono contento di vederti, anche solo così.”

“Anche io, piccolo.”

Credence sorride di più e si nasconde il viso dietro alle mani, sentendo subito Percival ridere, “Ehi, fatti guardare, è tutto il giorno che aspetto di poter vedere il tuo bel visino.”

Sta per abbassare le mani, quando Percival aggiunge: “Piccolo.”

“Percy…” Si sente arrossire e ride, rilassato anche se leggermente imbarazzato per il nomignolo e questa volta cerca di nascondersi alzando il collo della maglietta fino al naso, facendolo ridere.

“D’accordo, non lo dico più.” Sussurra con uno sguardo estremamente dolce e per un attimo nessuno dei due dice nulla e Credence si sente così bene, nonostante non ci sia nessuno a letto di fianco a lui.

È Percival a rompere il silenzio.

“È la mia maglietta quella?”

“Uh, forse.” Sorride vago, smettendo di nascondersi il viso, “Ci dormo da quando sei partito… Beh, i primi giorni ne usavo un’altra, ma poi il tuo profumo è svanito, così ho preso questa.”

Percival lo guarda con un’espressione totalmente aperta, “Ti amo tanto, lo sai?”

Gli toglie il fiato, tanto più perché non se l’aspettava, “Ti amo anch’io, Percy.” Sussurra, e questa volta accarezza davvero lo schermo.

“E sai una cosa…” Sparisce dall’inquadratura per un attimo. Credence sente il rumore di una borsa che si apre, di vestiti e altri oggetti che vengono spostati. Un attimo dopo Percival sta tenendo davanti allo schermo una delle felpe di Credence, la sua felpa rossa preferita, che adora perché è di una taglia più grande ed è _così_morbida, lo fa sempre sentire coccolato.

“Ecco dov’era finita!” Esclama, ridendo.

“Ah sì, potrei averla… Presa in prestito per qualche giorno.” Dice, e sembra quasi imbarazzato dalla cosa, “Sapevo che mi saresti mancato e questa è una di quelle che ti piace di più e sei così dolce quando la indossi,” Si sente stringere il petto, “Volevo portare con me qualcosa di tuo. Anche se forse avrei dovuto chiedere.”

Scuote subito la testa, “No, va bene. Sei dolce.”

“Okay.” Percival sorride e si sistema di nuovo seduto, questa volta tenendo la felpa abbracciata, quasi fosse un peluche, o Credence stesso. Lo fa ridere e sentire apprezzato.

“Okay.” Dice, poi ci pensa un momento e aggiunge, “Sto indossando anche i tuoi boxer.”

Percival sgrana gli occhi, “Ah, sì?”

Annuisce. Si morde il labbro e sposta il laptop di lato, così che possa vederlo quasi per intero.

I boxer che ha scelto stasera sono un paio semplice, grigi scuri con i bordi e l’elastico neri, morbidi e perfetti per dormirci e beh, non solo per quello, se deve essere sincero. Adora come stanno addosso a Percival ed è bastato indossarli e guardarsi allo specchio per farlo diventare semiduro, riportandogli alla mente tutte le volte iln cui l’ha leccato attraverso quello stesso tessuto.

“Ti stanno molto bene.” Commenta Percival, con un tono più morbido, “Ti sei toccato mentre li indossavi?”

“Percy!” Si sente le guance scottare. Non si aspettava arrivasse al punto così velocemente.

“Non ti imbarazzare, piccolo.” Il soprannome lo fa agitare sul letto, sente una scossa tra le gambe, “Puoi dirmelo. Anche io mi sono toccato pensandoti.”

“Davvero?” Sussurra. Senza farci caso si accarezza sul petto e si morde il labbro per come il suo corpo sta reagendo, “Quando?”

“Mh, quasi ogni mattina.” Dice con uno di quei sorrisi devastanti, che gli fanno tremare le gambe e che, se fosse una ragazza, la farebbero bagnare, “E tutte le sere in cui ti ho visto in videochiamata.”

“Oh.” Dice, senza parole nell’immaginarsi Percival toccarsi in un letto d’albergo, con il suo nome sulle labbra. “E a cosa pensavi?”

Percival lo guarda per un istante, come stesse ordinando i pensieri, “Alla tua bocca, il più delle volte. Sai che è una delle cose che preferisco.”

Annuisce e senza farci caso finisce a spostarsi fino ad essere quasi a pancia in giù sul letto. Un suono di bisogno lo abbandona quando il suo pene semiduro tocca il materasso e i suoi fianchi si muovono senza il suo consenso un paio di volte, ondeggiando appena. Stringe le mani nelle coperte.

“Non trattenerti. Muoviti come vuoi, fammi vedere.” Dice Percival, con uno sguardo sempre più affamato, “Sai a che altro pensavo?”

“A cosa?” Sta ansimando leggermente. Muove di nuovo i fianchi contro al letto, sentendosi il suo sguardo su di sè.

“A mettermi dietro di te, prendendoti così.” Sussurra e Credence nasconde il viso nel cuscino, ansimando. Si sente già al limite, è tutto quello che è servito è stata la voce di Percival.

“Mi piace quando lo facciamo così.” Ansima, guardandolo di nuovo, “Mi piace sentirti su di me.”

“Credence.” Ansima allo stesso modo, e Credence nota che si sta muovendo- si sta probabilmente toccando, realizza. Geme con il viso nelle coperte.

“Appena torno a casa,” Continua Percival, “Fatti trovare nei miei vestiti, come sei ora.”

Annuisce subito e si rigira sul letto, finendo a pancia in su. Si mette una mano nei boxer guardandolo e subito geme, accarezzando la propria erezione, inarcando appena la schiena, “Sarò pronto per te.”

“Sì? Ben aperto e rilassato per me? Così potrò piegarti sul divano appena entrato per prenderti subito, senza perdere tempo.”

“Sì, _sì_.” Geme, portando la mano libera ad accarezzarsi sotto alla maglietta.

“Dio, guardati. Non vedo l’ora di toccarti di nuovo.” Dice, con il fiato corto, “Mi manca sentirti, dolce ed eccitato nella mia mano.”

“Percy…”

“Sei vicino?”

Annuisce.

“Non venire.” Dice e Credence fa un suono di protesta, “Resisti ancora un po’, piccolo, sei troppo bello così per finirla di già.”

Il comando e il nomignolo bastano a farlo agitare, Credence sfila la mano tremante dai boxer e al contatto con il tessuto morbido spinge i fianchi in alto, nel vuoto. Il suono che fa Percival è meraviglioso e terribile perché lo spinge più al limite.

“Vuoi venire prima di me?” Dice, leccandosi le labbra, “Così poi puoi guardarmi quando poi mi toccherò pensando a te?”

“Sì, perfetto.” Dice, e dio è così bello.

“Voglio toccarti.” Sussurra, con tono quasi lamentoso che lo fa arrossire, “Percy…”

Percival prende un respiro tremante e sposta il suo computer di modo che Credence possa vedere come si sta toccando. Ha ancora addosso i pantaloni del completo, anche se aperti e appena abbassati. In questo modo non è scoperto, ma tanto basta, i movimenti della sua mano sono espliciti e Credence geme solo a vederlo, schiudendo le labbra, ed è così invitante, conosce quei movimenti a memoria, e sa bene come lo sentirebbe se quella fosse la sua mano o la sua bocca- Credence stringe una mano nelle coperte e l’altra se la porta alle labbra, succhiando tre dita.

Percival impreca di nuovo, con uno sguardo perso nel piacere, ma ben fisso su Credence, “Ti manca avere qualcosa da succhiare, non è vero?”

Annuisce febbrilmente, sentendosi andare a fuoco. È così duro, sta sporcando i boxer di Percival.

“Succhiale bene, da bravo.” La sua voce è rallentata dal piacere, “Bagnale tutte, come fossi io.”

Geme attorno alle proprie dita e Percival fa lo stesso, sussurrando: “Perfetto, così,” fin quando non si irriggidisce con un movimento fuori tempo e chiude gli occhi e Credence sa che è venuto. Quanto vorrebbe leccarlo dappertutto, per sentire sotto le labbra la sua pelle calda e appena bagnata di sudore.

“Percy… Posso? Posso venire?” Quasi non riconosce la propria voce.

Percival riapre gli occhi e si lecca le labbra, “Sì. E puoi sporcare i miei boxer.”

Credence si sforza di tenere gli occhi aperti, anche se appena si riprende in mano gli si chiudono da soli e la bocca gli si apre attorno a un gemito.

I sussurri di Percival lo accompagnano durante l’orgasmo, “Sei così eccitante,” e “Accarezzati sulle palle con l’altra mano,” –al che ubbidisce e si ritrova a gemere con la schiena inarcata, eccitato da morire, con l’orgasmo ad un soffio, così sussurra il suo nome e si alza la maglietta, dandogli qualcosa da guardare e viene sporcandosi il petto, la mano e i boxer.

“Ogni volta sei sempre più incredibile.” La voce di Percival lo riporta a terra lentamente.

Sorride, riaprende gli occhi, “Non vedo l’ora di averti a casa.”

“Anche io, piccolo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The red sweater is a tribute to the super sweet fic _[A Manhattan Catastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623802) _by [Sweetsorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery) & [inb4invert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inb4invert/pseuds/inb4invert) :) Hope you don’t mind!


	18. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Fucking Machine | Latex | **Role Reversal**| Xenophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like any of these kinks and this is not good at all lol I'm sorry

“Proviamoci, no? Potrebbe essere utile, come ha suggerito la dottoressa.”

Credence rabbrividisce al termine _dottoressa_. Mr. Graves è troppo gentile per chiamarla ‘psicologa’, ma così facendo lo fa sentire ancora più strano. Malato.

“Non penso servirà.” Ribatte nuovamente.

“Secondo lei può aiutarti a comprendere che hai il diritto di essere felice e di chiedere quello che vuoi, e che io non sono superiore a te in alcun modo, così come nessun altro lo è.” Gli ricorda gentilmente, “In ogni caso non sarà niente di terribile. E se ti darà fastidio in qualsiasi modo, me lo dici e la smettiamo subito. Te lo prometto.”

Annuisce, mordendosi il labbro.

Tutta questa idea di scambiarsi i ruoli per un giorno gli sta mettendo ancora più ansia di quanto si aspettasse. Non è sicuro di volersi mettere nei panni di Mr. Graves, non ne ha le competenze. Tuttavia, quello che lo preoccupa maggiormente è vedere Mr. Graves nei suoi panni. Non vuole fargli sentire quanto sta male ogni giorno, quanto si sente di troppo, in ogni movimento che fa. Soprattutto, non vuole che questo cambiamento –per quanto momentaneo possa essere,- possa fargli capire quanto davvero Credence è attratto da lui, ogni singolo giorno, quanto spesso lo guarda, quanto lo aspetta con ansia ogni sera, come vive in attesa di un suo sguardo.

“Allora, vuoi provare?”

Il suo sorriso così rassicurante lo tranquillizza e Credence si ritrova ad alzare timidamente le spalle, “Possiamo provare.”

“Perfetto.” Mr. Graves lo abbraccia, “Sono fiero di te.”

“Dovremmo scambiarci anche i vestiti.”

Credence si immobilizza.

“I- vestiti?”

“Per entrare meglio nella parte.” Mr. Graves annuisce convinto.

“Non c’è bisogno, davvero-“

Mr. Graves si sta già avviando verso la propria camera da letto, “Non preoccuparti, Credence. Passami i tuoi quando hai fatto, d’accordo?”

Sa che è una pessima idea, ma non riesce ad opporsi e sa che è proprio per questo motivo che gli serve questo esercizio: mettersi nei panni di Percival, capire come ci si sente a prendere decisioni importanti senza dover chiedere il permesso a nessuno o sentirsi giudicati. Sa che gli serve e proprio per questo lo spaventa.

Una volta in camera, Credence si sveste con mani tremanti, rimanendo in boxer e pregando che Mr. Graves non intendesse anche quelli- no, non potrebbe, non avrebbe nemmeno senso. Deglutisce a fatica e gli ci vuole un attimo per aprire la porta e bussare a quella di Mr. Graves.

“Uhm, ho fatto.” Balbetta.

La porta si apre, ma Credence tiene lo sguardo fisso a terra, allungando i propri vestiti di fronte a sé.

“Perfetto.” Dice Mr. Graves dopo un attimo di silenzio. Prende i suoi vestiti e gli porge i propri. C’è ancora il calore del suo corpo intrappolato dentro. Credence si rende conto solo ora che avranno il suo profumo e finisce con lo scusarsi in fretta e furia, scappando letteralmente in camera. Si appoggia alla porta con la schiena, sentendosi il cuore in gola e si rende conto di stare stringendo i suoi vestiti al petto. I vestiti di Mr. Graves che indosserà per tutto il giorno.

Si sente scoppiare e non ha idea di come arriverà a fine giornata, tanto meno come farà a comportarsi come lui, perché al momento si sente tutto meno che sicuro.

Chiude gli occhi e si veste.

Deve mordersi l’interno della guancia più volte e cercare di non guardare troppo né i vestiti, né come gli stanno, né soprattutto, fermarsi a sentire il profumo di Mr. Graves, per riuscire a finire di vestirsi senza metterci troppo.

Gli va tutto un po’ troppo piccolo, i pantaloni finiscono troppo sopra alla caviglia e la camicia è stretta sulle spalle. Se potesse indossarla aperta forse sarebbe più comoda. Si immagina una realtà parallela in cui ha il permesso di indossare i vestiti di Mr. Graves quando preferisce, magari dopo- _no, _è inutile pensare a cose irrealizzabili.

“Credence? Hai fatto?”

“Uh, sì.” Esclama, rimanendo comunque fermo, “Sono un po’ piccoli per me. Mi scusi.”

Lo sente ridere, “Non ti devi scusare perché sei più alto di me, ragazzo mio. Se è per questo i tuoi pantaloni quasi mi coprono i piedi.”

Questo lo fa scoppiare a ridere e sente tutta la tensione accumulata sciogliersi come neve al sole. Di cosa si preoccupa? È Mr. Graves, non lo giudicherebbe mai. Lo sa, l’ha imparato ormai.

Quando Credence lo vede si ritrova a ridere, senza riuscire a trattenersi: le maniche della camicia bordeaux e i pantaloni neri sono un po’ troppo lunghi per lui e la camicia gli cade in modo strano addosso.

“Ehi non ridere, sei tu quello che è decisamente troppo alto, tra i due.” Lo rimprovera scherzando, facendolo solo ridere di più.

“Mi scusi, Mr. Graves.”

Fa un gesto sbrigativo, ancora sorridendo e prende la bacchetta, “Un piccolo incantesimo per adattarli meglio…” Lo fa su entrambi, rendendo i vestiti perfetti ai nuovi proprietari, “Che potremo annullare questa sera.”

“Grazie.” Sta per aggiungere altro, ma poi alza lo sguardo e nota due cose.

La prima: come i suoi vestiti stanno addosso a Mr. Graves, ora che sono della misura giusta. Non importa che siano leggermente modificati dalla magia, sono comunque i suoi, e Credence si sente stranamente possessivo, un sentimento che non prova spesso. I pantaloni lo fasciano perfettamente, ma è la camicia la cosa più inusuale, Mr. Graves non indossa quasi mai colori caldi, ma gli stanno bene, eccome. È una piacevole novità.

La seconda cosa: il modo in cui Mr. Graves lo sta guardando. È uno sguardo che gli ha riservato solo poche volte, ma se le ricorda tutte, perché se ne è sentito penetrare.

“Mr. Graves?” Lo richiama, per rompere la tensione.

Sembra riscuotersi e annuisce, anche se Credence non gli ha fatto nessuna domanda.

“Beh, cominciamo la nostra giornata allora.”

È strano, così strano che nemmeno gli pesa come temeva, talmente è distratto dal vedere Percival nei propri panni –letteralmente,- che prepara la colazione per entrambi, come fa Credence, ogni mattina. Non che Mr. Graves glielo abbia mai chiesto o imposto, ma Credence ama cucinare, soprattutto per lui, perché è un gesto che può fare senza che risulti strano.

Mr. Graves d’altro canto non ha molta pazienza ai fornelli e quando deve cucinare lo fa sempre utilizzando la magia. Così, quando prende la bacchetta, Credence si schiarisce la voce.

“Io non uso la magia di solito.” Dice, sentendosi un po’ in colpa, “Ma può usarla, non cambia nulla-“

Mr. Graves la ripone immediatamente.

“Oh no, dobbiamo fare tutto come lo farebbe l’altro, ricordi?” Dice con un sorriso, “Niente magia. Grazie per avermelo detto.”

Così Mr. Graves prepara la colazione per entrambi e nonostante le uova non siano ben cotte (“Perdonami Credence, erano anni che non lo facevo a mano.”) e il pane sia eccessivamente bruciato (“Non devi mangiarlo per forza.” “Oh no, va bene.” “No davvero, è terribile.” “…Beh, un po’.” Al che Mr. Graves sgrana gli occhi, scoppiando a ridere) Credence mangia di gusto –ciò che è ancora commestibile-, più divertito che dispiaciuto.

“Dovresti insegnarmi a cucinare manualmente.” Dice Mr. Graves dopo un po’.

“Davvero? Le piacerebbe?”

“Beh, qualche miglioria sarebbe gradita.” Ride e Credence fa lo stesso, coprendosi la bocca, “Uso la magia da quando sono piccolo anche per le più cose più semplici, per cui ho dimenticato come farle a mano, come avrai notato.”

“Mi piacerebbe, Mr. Graves.” Dice, quando ha smesso di ridere, “Insegnarle a cucinare.”

“Bene, è deciso allora.”

“È deciso.” Sorride.

Hanno scelto la domenica, così Mr. Graves –o meglio Credence nei panni di Mr. Graves,- non deve andare al lavoro, altrimenti sarebbe stato un distratro, oltre che illegale.

La giornata non ha particolari impegni per nessuno dei due, ma passa piacevolmente.

Credence continua a sorprendersi a guardarlo, durante tutto il giorno: Mr. Graves seduto sul lato del divano preferito di Credence, che sta leggendo uno dei libri che Credence ha iniziato da poco; Mr. Graves obbligato a non lavorare, che si ritrova a doversi rilassare quasi contro la propria volontà, facendolo sorridere; Mr. Graves che prepara il pranzo per entrambi, senza magia, chiedendogli spesso consigli su come fare, sembrando davvero insicuro quanto Credence.

Più volte durante la giornata si ritrova ad arrossire, come quando a metà pomeriggio si sente infeddolito, così senza pensarci va in camera sua a recuperare qualcosa da indossare, ma Mr. Graves lo corregge gentilmente, “Dovresti andare in camera _mia_, a prendere qualcosa di mio,” e Credence si sente sottosopra al solo pensiero.

“Giusto, sì.” Annuisce velocemente.

Così si ritrova faccia a faccia con l’armadio di Mr. Graves e una scelta quasi impossibile da fare: cosa indossare, cosa scegliere tra tutti i suoi vestiti? Passa una mano sulle giacche appese ordinatamente, trattenendo il respiro. Alla fine, dopo un lungo dibattito interiore, opta per un maglione scuro, morbido e perfetto per tenerlo caldo. È uno di quelli che Mr. Graves indossa spesso in casa, soprattutto nelle sere d’inverno, quando fa più freddo.

Improvvisamente, gli torna in mente un’immagine: Mr. Graves con questo stesso maglione addosso, addormentato sulla sua poltrona preferita in soggiorno, con il libro che stava leggendo ancora aperto in grembo e la luce calda del fuoco nel camino che disegnava forme in continuo movimento sul suo viso. Aveva un’espressione così rilassata e dolce che Credence era rimasto a guardarlo per molto tempo, sentendosi pervadere da un calore dato non soltanto dal fuoco.

Quando torna in salotto, ancora passando le mani sul maglione morbido, Mr. Graves lo guarda in silenzio per un momento e Credence teme di aver fatto la scelta sbagliata.

“Posso cambiarmi se non va bene.” Si affretta.

“No, assolutamente, vai benissimo così.” Sorride subito, anche se sembra stranamente agitato, “Ti sta molto bene.”

Credence si sente sollevato e quasi orgoglioso.

“Non dovrebbe farmi tutti questi complimenti, se deve comportarsi come me.” Ribatte, timidamente.

Mr. Graves fa un passo indietro e abbassa appena lo sguardo, come fosse dispiaciuto, quasi. “Perdonami.”

“So che non gliene faccio spesso… Ma vorrei fargliene.” Aggiunge, facendosi coraggio. Dopotutto, se deve comportarsi come lui, deve mostrarsi sicuro, anche se non lo è davvero.

Mr. Graves alza di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui, rimanendo fermo, “Sì?”

“Sì.” Conferma, avvicinandosi a lui, “Ma di solito non so come fare.”

“Basta dire quello che pensi.” Sussurra, gentilmente.

“E se quello che penso fosse eccessivo?”

Mr. Graves fa per dire qualcosa, poi si ferma. “Se tu fossi me, cosa risponderesti?”

“Direi che non m’importa, che vorrei sapere comunque cosa pensa.” Risponde, senza dubbi.

Questa volta Mr. Graves gli si avvicina, “Allora non m’importa, Credence. Puoi dirmi quello che vuoi, anche se temi sia eccessivo. Ti ascolto. Voglio saperlo.”

“Io…” Comincia, ma si ferma, rendendosi conto di non sapere come continuare, ha troppe cose in mente, “Io penso sempre delle cose positive verso di lei. Troppo positive. Ogni volta che mi tocca, passo il resto della giornata a pensarci,” La sua voce trema leggermente e se la schiarisce per continuare, “Mi piace come si muove e il modo in cui parla, mi piacerebbe starla a sentire per ore e non mi annoio mai a stare con lei, nemmeno se parla di lavoro e di cose che non conosco.”

Mr. Graves sorride dolcemente e fa per alzre una mano sul suo viso, ma si ferma.

“Vorrei accarezzarti, ma non sono sicuro che sarebbe quello che faresti tu.” Dice, “Se fossi me, in questo momento, come reagiresti?”

Credence lo bacia.

Mr. Graves rimane immobile per un attimo, facendogli temere il peggio, ma poi gli prende il viso tra le mani e _lo bacia _a sua volta. Nessuno dei due sembra intenzionato a voler smettere, ogni volta che uno rallenta, l’altro ricomincia, più urgente di prima e in men che non si dice Credence si ritrova eccitato come mai.

“Mr. Graves.” Dice, con il fiato rotto, “Mi porti a letto.”

“Ricordati che sei me.” Risponde sulle sue labbra, “Fallo, non devi chiedere.”

Credence lo porta a letto, nel letto_di Mr. Graves_.

Ce lo spinge gentilmente e gli sale a cavalcioni sopra, sentendo la testa girare per le sensazioni e quello che sta vedendo.

Si baciano per un tempo infinito ed è meraviglioso, Credence si sente padrone di sé stesso come non era mai successo prima.

“Voglio,” Ansima sul collo di Mr. Graves, tra un bacio e l’altro, “Sentirla.”

In risposta, lui gli apre la sua camicia con un gesto veloce e quando Credence fa per togliersela Mr. Graves mette una mano sulla sua.

“Tienila addosso.” Dice, con la voce screziata di lussuria, facendolo tremare.

Credence la tiene, si toglie i pantaloni e i boxer e spoglia Mr. Graves velocemente (“Nemmeno per questo usi la magia?” “Preferisco fare così e sentirla.”) e si ritrova nudo, solo con la camicia di Mr. Graves, sopra di lui.

“Credence.” Sussurra guardandolo, accarezzandolo sul fianco, “Sei bellissimo.”

Sorride, sentendosi strano, voluto e apprezzato come non gli era mai successo, e si sporge sulle sue labbra, “È ancora nel personaggio: io le direi le stesse cose.”

Mr. Graves lo bacia ancora e ancora, e finiscono a fare qualcosa che Credence non aveva mai immaginato, a cui la sua mente e tutti i suoi sogni più reconditi concernenti Mr. Graves non erano mai arrivati.

La mano calda di Mr. Graves attorno alle loro erezioni gli toglie il fiato e muoversi così, sopra di lui, nel calore lascivo dei loro corpi e dei loro sospiri, con i complimenti sussurrati al suo orecchio da Mr. Graves (“Sei così bello,” “Ti desidero da quando ti ho visto la prima volta,” “_Credence_.”) lo mandano verso l’orgasmo più dirompente che abbia mai avuto.

“Direi che ha funzionato.” Sussurra Mr. Graves, dopo un po’ che si sono calmati, con un sorriso rilassato sul viso.

“Più che bene.” Concorda, accarezzandolo sul petto.


	19. Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19. **Public** (kind of) | **Formal Wear**| Straitjacket | Cock-Warming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120140)!

[ ](https://ibb.co/kc8Q28h)


	20. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   1. Urophagia | **Hot-Dogging**| Emeto | **Dirty talk**  
  


Credence non si accorge subito di non stare più sognando, perché realtà e finzione si sovrappongono, confondendolo.  
"Buongiorno, principessa."  
Il respiro caldo di Percival contro al suo orecchio e il suo corpo dietro di lui bastano a farlo gemere, ancora confuso dal sonno ed eccitato dal sogno che stava facendo.  
"Percy..." Volta il viso indietro, cercando le sue labbra, trovandole immediatamente in un bacio caldo. Geme di nuovo, senza vergogna.

Il corpo forte di Percival contro di sé gli toglie il fiato. Adora sentirlo così, entrambi ancora nudi dalla notte prima, sotto alle coperte soffici che lo accarezzano in quei pochi punti in cui Percival non lo tocca.  
"Cosa stavi sognando? Facevi tanti bei suoni." Sussurra Percival con la voce ancora roca dal sonno e Credence si sente quasi acciecato da quanto é eccitato.  
"Te." Ondeggia i fianchi contro la sua erezione, "Questo."

“Sembra un bel sogno.” Lo bacia sotto all’orecchio, “Cosa in particolare?”

Credence inarca la schiena spingendo i fianchi contro di lui, pregandolo senza parole.

Di nuovo, realtà e finzione si sovrappongono nella sua mente ancora semiaddormentata, in cui i movimenti di Percival addosso a lui, la sua erezione che sfrega tra le sue natiche si uniscono a quello che sognava.

Fa un gemito patetico e si morde il labbro, “Eri appena rientrato dal lavoro, con il tuo completo blu scuro addosso, quello che mi piace,” Si lecca le labbra, “E mi scopavi, ancora vestito, senza spogliarti, tenendomi fermo a letto.”

Percival fa un suono basso contro al suo orecchio e Credence sente bagnato dietro di sé, dove Percival si sta muovendo ed è talmente intontito dal piacere che per un attimo non capisce essere un incantesimo di lubrificazione.

“Adoro tornare a casa e trovarti pronto per me.” Sussurra, bollente, poi si sistema meglio dietro di lui, “Lascia che.... Ah.” I suoi movimenti sono più fluidi e continui ora che è cosparso di lubrificante. “Perfetto, sei delizioso.”

Lo prende per un fianco e Credence lo sente _lì_, dove lo vuoi le di più, ma Percival fa questa cosa terribile dove continua a strusciarsi tra le sue natiche, contro la sua apertura, e non prova nemmeno a penetrarlo, non è nemmeno la sua intenzione, realizza con un gemito disperato e frustrato. Stringe forte le mani nel cuscino.

“Percy…” Porta una mano dietro di loro, sul suo fianco nudo, tenendoselo contro.

“Ti piace?” Sussurra così basso che Credence riesce a sentirlo soltanto perché ci è addosso.

Annuisce immediatamente. Percival sposta la mano dal suo fianco alla sua coscia, e poi alla sua erezione e Credence potrebbe piangere dal sollievo. Volta il viso verso di lui, più che può. Si sente così caldo e confuso ed eccitato, come se avesse la febbre.

“Ti piace sentirlo così? Come se ti stessi scopando?”

Ci sono volte in cui Percival sembra perdere ogni filtro e dice cose che lo fanno imbarazzare, vergognare, eccitare e sentire bello, tutto insieme. Questa è una di quelle, a quanto pare.

“Sì,_ah_sì-“ Ansima, aggrappandosi alle lenzuola per tenersi a qualcosa di reale.

“Sì, principessa?” Credence sente la punta della sua lingua dietro al collo, “Sei così caldo e morbido,” Sottolinea con un movimento più deciso, “Perfetto per iniziare bene la giornata.”

Credence viene nella sua mano, dopo che Percival l’ha sporcato con il suo orgasmo, continuando a ripetergli quanto è bello, caldo, quanto gli piace sentirlo così, quanto ama svegliarsi a letto con lui e potergli fare quello che gli pare.

“Quindi, quel sogno…” Sorride Percival, ma Credence si sta già per riadormentare e non recepisce il resto della frase.

Si risveglia con il suo profumo e un bacio, e quando apre gli occhi quasi torna duro in un istante: Percival indossa il completo blu scuro che ha sognato, è perfettamente pettinato, in ordine, pronto per andare al lavoro.

“Oh, dio.” Mormora, mettendosi seduto il più in fretta possibile, facendolo ridere, “Non è giusto, non puoi uscire ora.”

“Perdonami, ma devo.” Lo accarezza tra i capelli e Credence fa praticamente le fusa.

“Sei così bello…” Sussurra sognante, guardandolo, “Non fare tardi stasera.”

Percival lo bacia sulla fronte, “Promesso, principessa.”


	21. Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21\. Bukakke | **Food play **| Suspension | Branding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a obvious tribute to [THAT wonderful scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hbEa3MJynA%C2%A0) in Queer As Folk aka the first Gay Thing I’ve ever loved and been obsessed with. 

Credence non avrebbe mai pensato di potersi trovare in una situazione simile, va contro tutti i suoi vecchi principi e un po’ ancora si sorprende di non aver preso fuoco come il peccatore che è: sta sprecando del cibo, in compagnia di un altro uomo, l’uomo che _ama_, con cui ha appena fatto l’amore o, come avrebbe detto Mary Lou, che l’ha appena sodomizzato, e Credence l’ha adorato, a dir poco. Ne sente ancora l’elettricità in ogni fibra.

“Smettila,” Ride, provando ad afferrare la mano di Percival con cui sta cercando di sporcarlo di gelato, “È il tuo turno ora.”

“Sì?” Sorride così tanto che ha tutte le rughe d’espressione attorno agli occhi, quelle che Credence adora, perché significa che è felice, “È il mio turno di essere imboccato?”

Si sente arrossire al doppio senso e annuisce mordendosi il labbro. Gli ruba il cucchiaio dalle mani, facendogli la linguaccia, che viene prontamente catturata in un bacio che lo fa sospirare.

È in braccio a Percival, sulla chaise longue nel suo studio e sono entrambi completamente nudi. Credence è sulla buona strada per tornare del tutto duro, ma per ora non importa, non ha nessuna fretta di arrivare ad un altro orgasmo, non quando nel frattempo può giocare con Percival e la vaschetta di gelato alla vaniglia.

Ne prende un po’ con il cucchiaio e lo imbocca, guardando come rimanga un po’ di gelato all’angolo della sua bocca. Si abbassa a baciarlo mentre Percival si sta ancora leccando le labbra.

Fa un suono d’apprezzamento, “Delizioso,” e Credence sente il suo sorriso sulle proprie labbra.

Il gelato contrasta così tanto con i loro corpi caldi, è perfetto. L’aveva detto per scherzare, sovrappensiero, con ancora l’euforia dell’orgasmo in circolo (“Mmmh, vorrei del gelato ora.”) e Percival aveva esaudito il suo desiderio, come ogni altro.

“Tocca a me.” Sorride e gli ruba di nuovo il cucchiaio. Questa volta non lo imbocca subito, ma lo sporca sulla guancia, dove c’è un filo di barba, perché oggi non doveva uscire e Credence l’aveva pregato di non radersi, arrossendo appena.

“Ops.” Esclama, totalmente finto, facendolo ridere.

Percival lo prende per il polso, “Sai le regole, pulisci dove hai sporcato.”

Credence ruota il cucchiaio di lato, facendo cadere qualche goccia di gelato ormai sciolto sul petto di Percival, “Ops.” Ripete, con lo stesso sorriso di prima.

Al che Percival si sistema sulla chaise longue, con le mani dietro alla testa (e perché Credence si sente eccitare alla vista delle sue braccia e della peluria sotto alle ascelle? Dovrebbe fargli ribrezzo, o per lo meno non dovrebbe attrarlo, e invece il suo pene ha uno spasmo e per un attimo è tentato di affondarci il viso. Arrossisce appena se ne rende conto e distoglie lo sguardo. Ci sono cose a cui ancora non ha fatto l’abitudine) e gli rivolge uno sguardo quasi di sfida, come a dire _‘Allora?’_

Così Credence lecca il gelato rimanente sul cucchiaio, poi si sporge a leccare le gocce sul suo petto, con attenzione e mettendoci più lingua del necessario, ondeggiando appena i fianchi su di lui.

“Mmh, bravo ragazzo.” Dice, mentre Credence risale con i baci fino al suo viso, e lo lecca sulla guancia dov’è sporco di gelato, guardandolo mentre lo fa, senza vergogna.

“Buono.” Sorride.

“Molto. Me ne dai ancora un po’?” Alza il mento verso di lui e Credence non potrebbe mai rifiutare.

Lo sporca di nuovo sull’altra guancia, facendo ridere entrambi e poi lo bacia mentre ancora stanno ridendo. È una sensazione così strana, baciare e ridere insieme, fare tutto quello che gli è stato negato per quasi tutta la sua vita e farlo senza remore, soltanto volendone di più, sempre di più.

“Davvero delizioso.” Sussurra Percival. Ha rimesso le mani su di lui, sui suoi fianchi e lo accarezza lentamente.

Poi sposta una mano e mette due dita nella vaschetta di gelato e Credence si sente arrossire soltanto a vedere le sue dita sporche. Si lecca le labbra senza accorgersene e le sta già schiudendo quando Percival le porta alla propria bocca invece, succhiandole mantenendo il suo sguardo.

Non si accorge quasi del gemito di lamento che fa.

“Percy.” Si muove appena su di lui, sentendo che non è l’unico ad essere tornato duro.

“Che c’è?” Sorride, finendo di leccarsi le dita, “Puoi prenderne se ne vuoi.”

Sa benissimo che non è quello che vuole e Credence lo guarda storto, riuscendo solo a farlo ridere.

“No, voglio che sia tu.” Dice, “Dalle tue dita.”

Gli sorride soddisfatto –e orgoglioso? Sembra?- e affonda di nuovo le dita nel gelato. Quando le tira fuori, medio e indice sporchi di liquido bianco, Credence si sente girare la testa e le lecca immediatamente un paio di volte, per poi prenderle tra le labbra. Si sente le palpebre pesanti, come sempre quando ha Percival in bocca.

Lui gioca con le sue labbra, spingendo le dita dentro e fuori, premendo appena contro la sua lingua, poi accarezzandogli le labbra bagnate di saliva, sporcandolo sul mento e Credence sente _tutto _così _tanto_. Chiude gli occhi con un gemito.

“Mi uccidi quando succhi le mie dita, lo sai?” Percival ha la voce pesante e fatica un po’ a scandire le parole, “Sei così eccitante, mi fai venire voglia di sporcarti tutto.”

Appena lo dice sfila le dita dalla sua bocca e gliele passa sulla guancia, sporcandolo con la sua stessa saliva e Credence quasi lascia cadere a terra la vaschetta di gelato ormai sciolto.

“Mettiamola da parte per ora.” Percival la prende e l’appoggia a terra, e subito Credence è su di lui, a baciarlo e leccargli le labbra che ancora sanno di vaniglia.

Percival mette una mano nei suoi capelli per fargli voltare il viso e guidare il bacio come vuole e Credence ansima sulle sue labbra, già completamente senza fiato. Si sistema così che le loro erezioni siano una contro l’altra e prende in mano entrambi, senza chiedere il permesso: ha imparato che può prendersi quello che vuole.

Percival lo morde sul labbro inferiore, “Perfetto.” Sussurra, per fargli comunque sapere che va bene.

Ed è davvero perfetto: Percival nudo sotto di lui, un pomeriggio intero speso a baciarsi e accarezzarsi, senza nessun intento preciso se non quello di far sapere all’altro quanto si sta bene in sua compagnia.

“Percy, Percival.” Riesce solo a ripetere il suo nome quando fanno l’amore, sembra che nella sua mente non ci sia posto per altro.

“Sono qui.” Sussurra sulle sue labbra, “Sei incredibile quando ti tocchi.”

Nasconde il viso nel suo collo con un singhiozzo e viene con le ultime spinte, muovendo i fianchi nella propria mano, contro l’erezione di Percival. Gli ci vuole un attimo per aggiustare la presa solo su di lui, stordito com’è dal terzo orgasmo della giornata, ma appena lo fa i fianchi di Percival scattano verso di lui e Credence si sente padrone del mondo.

Rimangono così sulla chaise longue, nudi, sporchi e appiccicosi di gelato e sperma, ma a nessuno dei due importa, almeno per un po’. Credence è cullato dalle carezze di Percival sul suo fianco nudo e il calore del suo corpo è l’unica cosa che ha bisogno di sentire.


	22. Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   1. **Impact Play**| Cuckolding | **Hand-jobs**| Threesome (or more)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m super late and also not very happy about this one ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Una volta Percival gli aveva dato uno schiaffo leggero sul fianco, perché Credence aveva provato a scostarsi, troppo sensibile dall’orgasmo appena avuto per essere toccato di nuovo, seppur delicatamente.  
Non era stato niente di speciale, non ci aveva messo né, forza né intenzione, ma Credence ci aveva pensato per giorni.  
Era come se avesse realizzato soltanto in quel momento le innumerevoli possibilità che quel gesto celava. Non aveva mai pensato che una cosa simile potesse piacergli, che_il dolore _potesse piacergli, dopo tutto quello che ha dovuto subire, ma, aveva riflettuto, non sarebbe stato come in passato, non avrebbe sofferto, non con Percival. Sarebbe stato completamente diverso da una cintura tenuta stretta nelle mani di una strega. Questo sarebbe qualcosa che Credence vorrebbe, che sceglierebbe lui di provare, di sua volontà, perché lo vuole. E poi non sarebbe un dolore, più che altro un fastidio, immagina, e le mani di Percival… Si sente scaldare solo a pensarci.

Così, qualche tempo dopo, mentre sono a letto e Percival lo sta spogliando, Credence prende coraggio. Non sa come chiederlo a parole senza sembrare ridicolo o strano, così prova a farglielo capire spingendosi con urgenza verso di lui, entrambi ancora vestiti per metà, e ansimando più sonoramente quando Percival stringe la presa sui suoi fianchi, per tenerlo sopra di sé.

“Sei agitato oggi.” Lo sente sorridere sulle sue labbra dopo un po’.

Si sente arrossire e nasconde il viso nel suo collo, ondeggiando appena i fianchi. Non sa bene cosa fare, così si limita a portare una mano su quella di Percival, stretta sul proprio fianco e a stringersela contro, sperando capisca.

Lo sente prendere un respiro profondo.

“Cos’è che vuoi? Che ti stringa di più?” Sussurra contro al suo orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire e Credence annuisce perché sì, è quello che vuole, anche se solo in parte.

Percival fa un suono d’apprezzamento e stringe la presa con entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi. “Così?”

Sente le sue dita affondarci e nasconde di più il viso contro di lui, frustrato nel non sapere cosa dire.

Scuote appena la testa, “Puoi…”

“Cosa?” Sussurra, accarezzandolo con una mano sulla schiena, “Quello che vuoi.”

“Una volta mi hai dato una-“ Non riesce a dirlo, si sente bruciare le guance, “Mi hai colpito. Qui,” Prende la sua mano e se la porta sopra ai boxer, “Puoi rifarlo.”

Per un momento, Percival non dice nulla, né si muove e Credence teme di aver scoperto qualcosa che non gli piace o peggio, qualcosa che non è disposto a fare per lui. Si sta già sentendo in colpa, ma Percival lo accarezza sopra ai boxer e scosta il viso per guardarlo. Si sente il cuore in gola, ma sa che è importante guardarlo per fargli capire che va bene, che lo desidera.

“Sei sicuro? Non voglio farti male.”

“Sicuro.” Annuisce, “Non me ne farai. Vorrei provare. Per favore?”

Percival lo guarda attentamente e poi lo bacia sulla tempia, sopra al sopracciglio, facendogli arricciare il naso. Adora questi gesti da nulla, Percival è capace di confortarlo e tranquillizzarlo senza bisogno di usare le parole, che a volte sono troppo difficili da trovare.

Poi Percival lo colpisce. Non è forte come si era immaginato, ma è comunque un colpo –una _sculacciata_. Arrossisce fino alla punta delle orecchie e trattiene il fiato per la successiva, ma non arriva.

“Così?” Sussurra Percival tra i suoi capelli.

“Di più.” Dice, “Per favore.”

Percival lo accarezza tra i capelli e poi lo colpisce, più forte questa volta. Non fa male, non lo definirebbe mai dolore, anzi il colpo in sé è solo un momento, ma è la sensazione che si lascia dietro che lo attira. Vuole sentirla meglio.

“Di più.” Sussurra e si accorge di avere il fiato corto.

“Sei sicuro?”

“Per favore.”

Percival sembra tentennare per un momento, poi lo bacia di nuovo tra i capelli.

Questa è davvero una sculacciata. Il rumore secco rimbomba nella stanza, o forse è solo nella testa di Credence. Gli si blocca il respiro in gola, non per il dolore o la paura, ma per il piacere.

È- strano. Inaspettato. Non si sarebbe mai immaginato che potesse farlo sentire così- sciolto, eppure con tutti i muscoli tesi. Si ritrova a mettere una gamba sopra a Percival e a muoversi appena contro al suo fianco.

“Ancora.” Sussurra.

Si accorge di stare stringendo una mano addosso a lui, sulla sua maglietta e l’altra nel cuscino. Si sente come elettrificato, come se ci fosse della corrente che passasse in tutto il suo corpo concentrandosi sulla natica su cui Percival tiene la mano, possessivamente, e tra le sue gambe.

Lo colpisce di nuovo appena più forte e Credence si sorprende a lasciare un piccolo gemito.

“Credence.” Ha la voce roca e lo guarda con uno sguardo pieno di meraviglia, “Ti piace?”

Annuisce e porta una mano dietro di sé, abbassandosi malamente i boxer.

“Dio-“ Percival lo sorprende sculacciandolo senza preavviso e ora che non c’è più il tessuto di mezzo lo sente ancora meglio, la sua mano calda e la sensazione di pizzicorio che il colpo lascia dietro di sé e si ritrova a gemere di nuovo, agitato.

“Ancora, ancora.” Ansima contro alle sue labbra, “Percival- ancor-_ah!”_

Il colpo manda una scarica in tuttto il suo corpo, ha uno spasmo leggero ovunque, così che finisce con le labbra dischiuse contro quelle di Percival, gemendo direttamente nella sua bocca.

“Non avevo idea che ti piacesse.” Ansima lui, accarezzandolo con l’altra mano tra i capelli, regalandogli un altro colpo, e Credence sente tutti i muscoli del proprio corpo tendersi, “Sei stato così bravo a chiedermelo, sono fiero di te.”

Cerca di fare silenzio, ma quando non geme respira sonoramente, e nemmeno nascondere il viso contro Percival o contro al cuscino serve.

“Lasciami sentire quanto ti piace.” Il suo sussurro contro all’orecchio lo lascia tremante e si ripromette di ubbidire.

“Ancora un po’.”

Quando lo colpisce di nuovo, Credence fa un gemito per cui si vergogna subito, ma che non gli impedisce di inarcare la schiena per spingersi verso la sua mano. Sente l’erezione di Percival sotto la propria coscia, su cui si struscia con ogni movimento ed è tutto così caldo, si sente così sensibile ovunque, sui capezzoli duri su cui sfrega la maglietta e tra le cosce, dove vorrebbe dieci cose diverse tutte insieme. Si sfila la maglietta con un suono frustrato e Percival sta per dire qualcosa, ma Credence lo ferma baciandolo con decisione. Le sue mani sono subito su di lui, sculacciandolo di nuovo e questa volta non se lo aspettava per niente, distratto dal bacio, così finisce quasi sbilanciato sopra di lui, sente le sue ciglia sulla guancia e registra solo l’ennesimo gemito di bisogno che sfugge dalla sua stessa gola. La sua erezione e la natica dove Percival lo sta colpendo sembrano bollenti e vorrebbe solo essere toccato in entrambi i punti fino a venire, è così vicino.

“Percival. Toccami.” Ansima guardandolo e quando lo sente togliere la mano da dietro di lui lo ferma, “No. Con l’altra. Non smettere di- colpirmi.”

“Vieni qui.” Percival gli mette una mano dietro al collo, nonostante la sua richiesta e Credence sta già per protestare, ma appena le loro labbra si toccano, Percival porta una mano sulla sua erezione, avvolgendolo perfettamente e non riesce più a protestare.

Un attimo dopo lo colpisce e Credence sente tremare i muscoli delle cosce e ansima, “Non smettere.”

“Non ci penso nemmeno.” Percival lo morde sul labbro inferiore, “Devo cominciare a punirti, visto che ti piace così tanto?”

Non riesce a rispondere, stordito all’idea di Percival che possa punirlo come farebbe un genitore con un bambino disubbidiente, che per qualche motivo lo fa sentire caldo, imbarazzato e obbediente allo stesso tempo e annuisce senza voce.

Credence viene quando Percival gli dà tre colpi in rapida successione, che gli tolgono il fiato e lo lasciano con le orecchie che fischiano, letteralmente accecato dal piacere tra la mano che lo masturba e i colpi secchi. Viene senza sentire i suoni di bisogno che escono dalla sua gola, con il viso contro la spalla di Percival, per metà nel cuscino e il suo respiro affannato nell’orecchio.

È un orgasmo che lo lascia a pezzi, si sente come se tutte le sue ossa si fossero sciolte all’improvviso, e la testa gli gira anche mentre riprende fiato, con le palpebre pesanti. Sente il fianco scottare dove Percival lo sta ancora accarezzando. Lentamente registra la sua voce che ripete il suo nome intervallato da imprecazioni e quando abbassa lo sguardo si rende conto che si sta masturbando. Credence fa un suono di bisogno e si sporge a baciarlo sul mento, sentendosi stranamente… piccolo. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma non gli sembra giusto usare le parole ora, così lo lecca sulle labbra e poi porta una mano sulla sua erezione, toccandolo insieme a lui e poi più giù, sui testicoli.

“Ah- Credence-“

Lo accarezza fin quando viene, con il suo nome sulle labbra. Non sposta la mano, ma continua a massaggiarlo delicatamente, sentendosi in uno strano limbo in cui tutto è soffice e il calore del corpo di Percival vicino a sé è tutto quello che importa.

“Oh dio.” Percival lo accarezza tra i capelli, dopo avere ripulito entrambi velocemente, “È stato inaspettato, ma molto ben accetto.”

Sorride divertito e fa un suono di apprezzamento, affondando il naso contro alla sua guancia, standogli il più vicino possibile, con una gambra sopra le sue. Percival ride e Credence ne sente le vibrazioni sul viso, che lo fanno sorridere per la sensazione strana.

“Se continui dovremmo rifare tutto da capo.” Sussurra Percival accarezzandolo sul polso tra le sue cosce. Credence ha ancora la mano avvolta attorno ai suoi testicoli e lo accarezza pigramente, cullato dalla sensazione di essere lì con lui.

Non riesce a smettere di toccarlo, si sente male all’idea di staccarsi da lui. Vuole solo stargli vicino e toccarlo ovunque.

E così fa.


	23. Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: **Scars**| Master/Slave | Shibari | Size Difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183014)!

[ ](https://ibb.co/nbfBfBv)


	24. Day 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24\. Pegging | Leather | **Lapdances **|Shower/Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Colezra time!!
> 
> -As always, Ezra uses they/them but also he/him, so I’m sticking with the male pronouns here bc italian sucks and we don’t have a neutral pronoun. Nice!
> 
> -I refer to Ezra as a non-monogamous person here, since he has talked about being part of a polycule, etc. (also how do I join it? Asking for a friend)
> 
> I suggest you listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rx4WskE1wb0) while reading ;) 

"Abbiamo rilasciato una nuova canzone."  
Colin alza lo sguardo su di lui, sorpreso.

"Sì? Non sapevo steste lavorando ad un nuovo album.” Cerca di nascondere il fastidio che lo pizzica quasi fisicamente, “Non me l'hai detto."  
Ezra gli racconta pratiamente tutto, tanto più se é una cosa a cui tiene, come la sua band, quindi ne è un po’ sorpreso.

Tuttavia, sa che non ha nessun diritto di sentirsi deluso per la cosa. Ezra é libero di dirgli quello che preferisce e lui non ha alcuna intenzione di fare la parte di quello fastidioso della coppia- non sa nemmeno se _sono _una coppia. Ogni tanto gli manca la sicurezza della monogamia, ma con Ezra non è mai stata un’opzione. All’inizio era stato strano abituarsi alla cosa, così diversa, ma man mano che il tempo passava era stato più semplice di quanto si aspettasse e giorno dopo giorno trovava sempre nuovi lati positivi.

Forse è solo la crisi di mezza età che si fa sentire in anticipo. In ogni caso Colin intende goderselo il più possibile.

"Nessun album nuovo, te l'avrei detto altrimenti." Ribatte con quel suo fare tranquillo, come se niente al mondo potesse toccarlo. Si sporge verso di lui, "Non te ne ho parlato perché volevo fosse una sorpresa per quando fossimo stati insieme."

Gli rivolge uno di quei sorrisi che hanno un’ombra di malizia, che Colin ormai conosce bene e ancora ringrazia di essere una delle persone a cui vengono rivolti.

“Una sorpresa?” Lo sguardo gli cade sulle sue labbra ancora arricciate in quell’espressione furba, “Cos’è, hai scritto una canzone per me?”

“No, sarebbe stato scontato.” Sorride sicuro, “Diciamo che pensavo a te quando l’abbiamo registrata. E quando abbiamo girato il video.”

Ora è ancora più interessato.

“C’è un video?”

“Oh sì.” Sorride di nuovo, leccandosi le labbra, “Ma prima voglio farti sentire la canzone.”

Fa un gesto verso il divano, invitandolo a sedersi. Colin ubbidisce, accarezzandolo sul fianco prima di accomodarsi, giusto perché può farlo.

Ezra rimane in piedi, facendosi spazio tra le sue ginocchia, poi sfila l’iPhone dalla tasca dei jeans, cercandovi chissà cosa, forse la canzone in questione, e ondeggia appena i fianchi ad una melodia che sente solo lui.

Ne approfitta per stringere appena le gambe fin quando le sue ginocchia toccano i polpacci di Ezra, che sorride senza alzare lo sguardo.

I suoi capelli sono cresciuti dall’ultima volta che si sono visti, ormai un paio di mesi fa, e ora gli arrivano ben sotto al mento. Ezra li lascia quasi sempre sciolti, spettinati e Colin ancora si meraviglia di come possano donargli così tanto, senza un taglio né una pettinatura precisi. Li porta quasi senza curarsene, passandoci una mano in mezzo ogni tanto con un gesto che sprizza nonchalance, lasciando che gli ricadano davanti al viso quando fa dei movimenti improvvisi.

Ci sta così bene, ma c’è anche da dire che Colin ha un debole nel vederlo spostarsi qualche ciocca dietro alle orecchie, è un gesto da nulla che lo fa sorridere sovrappensiero ogni volta, ed è una delle immagini più nitide che ha di lui, a cui ripensa quando sono lontani per settimane, mesi.

Ezra sembra trovare quello che cercava, perché lo guarda di nuovo con quel sorriso.

"Vuoi sentirla?"  
“Certo, ormai sono curioso di sapere com’è.” Gli sorride a sua volta, sincero.

Seleziona qualcosa sullo schermo dell’iPhone, poi lo posa sul divano vicino a loro.

Un attimo dopo la voce di Ezra, calcolata, sussurrata, invitante, scivola fuori dagli speaker dell’iPhone.

_I know you like me (I know you like me)_

Colin sgrana gli occhi guardandolo lì in piedi tra le proprie ginocchia, incantato. Ezra sta sussurrando le stesse parole che la sua voce canta dall’iPhone e ha iniziato a muoversi lentamente, così lentamente, ondeggiando di nuovo i fianchi, ma con più precisione questa volta, ballando davvero, non più in un movimento sovrappensiero.

_I know you do (I know you do)_

“Ezra.” Dice, ma nient’altro segue il suo nome, perché il suo sorriso furbo e i suoi movimenti fluidi lo ipnotizzano.

La musica è lenta, lasciva.

Ezra mantiene sempre il suo sguardo, a parte quando sbatte le ciglia, anche quello lentamente, con un movimento calcolato per attirarlo.

Colin si spinge sul bordo del divano, già con le mani sulle sue cosce, ma Ezra lo spinge di nuovo indietro, con un sorriso sicuro. Gli fa anche di no con un dito, come se Colin fosse un bambino disobbediente.

_That's why whenever I come around, she's all over you_

Sta al gioco e tiene le mani a posto, decidendo di guardarlo e riempirsi gli occhi del suo corpo forte che ondeggia a ritmo di musica e del suo sguardo quasi a mezz’asta, lo stesso che ha quando lo tiene in bocca.

“Vuoi farmi vedere quanto ti muovi bene?” Dice basso, appena sopra alla musica e alla voce di Ezra.

Lui sorride con l’angolo della bocca e si lecca le labbra. Poi si volta, dandogli le spalle e tanto basta a lasciarlo a bocca aperta, trovandosi a tanto così dai muscoli delle sue braccia che la maglietta a maniche corte nasconde appena, e da quelli delle sue cosce e dei fianchi, perfettamente delineati dai jeans stretti.

Ezra piega le ginocchia e inarca appena la schiena, scendendo quasi a sedersi sulle sue gambe. Si volte e lo guarda da sopra una spalla,

_And I know you want it _ _(I know you want it)_

Colin si lecca le labbra e lo accarezza con una mano sul fianco, troppo tentato per resistere a Ezra così, sexy e sicuro di sé, che balla tra le sue gambe praticamente invitandolo a mettergli le mani addosso.

Ezra si volta trovandosi di nuovo di fronte a lui e abbassa lo sguardo tra le sue gambe, sporgendosi, tenendosi allo schienale del divano e sussurra,

_It's easy to see _ _(It's easy to see)_

Colin ride appena, senza provare a nascondere quanto effettivamente gli stia piacendo tutto quanto: la musica, i suoi sussurri, i suoi movimenti.

Lui.

Ezra tiene lo sguardo fisso nel suo e si abbassa, finendo tra le sue gambe, seduto sui talloni, con le mani che seguono i movimenti e scivolano sulle spalle, sul suo petto e infine sui suoi fianchi.

Colin lo accarezza sul lato del viso, scostandogli i capelli dagli occhi. Una ciocca gli ricade comunque davanti e nessuno dei due se ne cura.

“Mi fai una delle tue lapdance, Ezra?” Sussurra e lui annuisce lentamente. Ha le labbra dischiuse, in un’espressione quasi annoiata, come un broncio appena accennato. Come se fosse un bambino viziato, abituato ad avere quello che vuole.

“Forza allora, fammi vedere quanto sei bravo.” Gli tira appena i capelli, quel che basta per fargli inarcare il collo di lato. Il respiro di Ezra è tremante quando sussurra il verso successivo.

_And in the back of your mind_ _  
I know you should be fuckin' with me_

Subito si rimette in piedi e con un movimento fluido poggia un piede sul divano, all’esterno della sua coscia. Rimane in bilico, sporgendosi di nuovo verso di lui per tenersi allo schienale, questa volta arrivandogli così vicino da sfiorare la punta del suo naso con la propria.

“Ah, dio.” Dice, a fatica, sentendo il suo respiro sul viso, “Assolutamente, principessa.”

Ezra fa un piccolo sorriso e si scosta appena, sempre mantenedo il suo sguardo.

Il ritmo della canzone aumenta appena e Ezra lo segue con i movimenti, che rimangono comunque fluidi, ipnotici.

Poi fa questa serie di movimenti assolutamente _terribili_che gli tolgono il fiato ed è a tanto così dal prenderlo a ribaltarlo faccia in giù sul divano: di nuovo in piedi tra le sue gambe, segue quella che sembra una vera e propria coreografia. Si abbassa sulle ginocchia, seguendo il movimento verso il basso con tutto il corpo,

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

Poi si lascia quasi cadere a terra, sui talloni, con le ginocchia spalancate verso di lui. Quando si rialza fa roteare il braccio fino a darsi una _sculacciata_e Colin non sa proprio se riuscirà ad arrivare alla fine della canzone.

  
_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha? Don't cha?_

A quel punto si piega a novanta gradi, sempre guardandolo negli occhi, rialzandosi poi fluidamente, come se si stesse muovendo in acqua.

“Ezra.” Dice, con la voce leggermente affannata, “Mi uccidi così.”

Allunga una mano sul suo fianco e questa volta lo lascia fare, incoraggiandolo con un sorriso.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_  
_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_  
_ Don't cha? Don't cha?_

Ezra mette una mano sulla sua e la tiene lì mentre si volta di nuovo, dandogli le spalle. Si abbassa fino ad essere quasi seduto su di lui, ondeggiando i fianchi e rialzandosi appena a tempo con la musica, ma dopo qualche altro movimento –mentre Colin riesce solo a pensare a quanto vuole strappargli i jeans di dosso e spingere il viso contro di lui,- gli si siede finalmente sulle ginocchia.

“Vieni qui, fatti toccare.” Si rende conto che lo sta praticamente pregando e non se ne vergogna nemmeno un po’.

Mette entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi e quando Ezra non fa niente per scostarlo lo avvolge con le braccia e se lo porta addosso, facendolo scivolare contro di sé, finalmente, con la schiena contro al proprio petto. Ezra fa un piccolo suono di sorpresa, ma si tiene in equilibrio sulle sue gambe e non si sposta, anzi prende a ballare tenendosi con le mani sulle sue ginocchia e ondeggiando esattamente sulla sua erezione.

“Dio Ezra, il modo in cui ti muovi. Sei irresistibile.” Dice, sporgendosi per affondare il viso contro la sua nuca e baciarlo lì.

“Sapevo ti sarebbe piaciuto.” Risponde finalmente, guardandolo da sopra la spalla. Si lecca le labbra, e la sua frase successiva si unisce alla sua stessa voce suadente che arriva dall’iPhone, quando prende entrambe le mani di Colin se le porta sul cavallo dei pantaloni e chiede: “Aiutami a toglierli così posso ballare meglio per te?”

_Fight the feeling _ _(Fight the feeling)_ _  
Leave it alone (Leave it alone)_

Quasi gli ringhia nell’orecchio. Si prende il tempo per aprirgli i jeans tenendoselo ancora addosso e infila una mano sotto al tessuto, sopra ai boxer.

Eccetto che non sono boxer. Non lo sembrano proprio, c’è troppo poco tessuto, il bordo è decisamente _troppo _vicino al suo pene per essere un paio maschile-

“_Ezra?” _

La sua risatina leggera manda una serie di vibrazioni in tutti i punti dove sono a contatto.

“Mh, che c’è?”

Segue il profilo dell’intimo con le dita, senza riuscire a vedere, ma soltanto _sentendo _come sono.

Morbide, di cotone e molto piccole.

“Queste,” Lo morde sul collo, strappandogli un suono sorpreso. I suoi fianchi si spingono da soli nella sua mano. “Cosa sono.”

“Sono nuove.” Sussurra sulle sue labbra, “Molto carine. Dovresti sbrigarti a spogliarmi, se vuoi vederle prima che ci venga dentro.”

In un modo o nell’altro riescono a togliergli i jeans. Colin glieli spinge malamente a metà coscia e Ezra si rialza per sfilarseli del tutto.

Appena riesce a mettere a fuoco cos’ha davanti ringrazia di essere seduto.

Ezra indossa un paio di mutandine minuscole, di cotone, totalmente coprenti, se non fosse che sono appunto _piccole_, decisamente non adatte ad un corpo maschile, e quindi quando Ezra si volta di nuovo verso di lui Colin non si rende nemmeno conto del suono che gli scappa dalla gola.

Le mutandine hanno un taglio a vita bassa, così lasciano scoperta la linea di peluria che dal suo ombelico porta tra le gambe. Sono piccole ed Ezra è _grande _e così invitante, malamente scoperto dal tessuro e dal dettaglio in pizzo che ne ormai il bordo superiore. I testicoli e l’erezione le gonfiano, deformandole, lasciando spazi tra la sua pelle e il tessuto e sembrano invitarlo ad infilarci le mani e la lingua in mezzo, così lo fa, porta entrambe le mani su di lui, una dietro, ad accarezzarlo dov’è altrettanto scoperto e l’altra davanti, ad accarezzarlo con il palmo aperto, mentre lo bacia sul ventre, ancora sopra alla maglietta, nella foga del momento.

“Co-lin,” Ezra mette entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle, poi si siede sopra di lui, con le ginocchia ai lati delle sue cosce, strappando un gemito ad entrambi quando le loro erezioni sfregano l’una contro l’altra.

“Ti stanno così bene.” Dice, concitato, prendendo le sue labbra in un bacio, succhiando la sua lingua.

Ezra stringe le mani nei suoi capelli e muove i fianchi sopra di lui, spingendosi dolcemente e Colin è ancora coperto dai pantaloni ma non importa, perché finisce perfettamente tra le sue natiche ed Ezra ripete lo stesso movimento che lascia entrambi senza fiato, muovendosi sulla sua erezione.

“Dio, ti lasciano tutto scoperto.” Sussurra, guardandolo negli occhi, ma accarezzandolo con due dita sul profilo del tessuto che, davvero, non copre praticamente più nulla, con quanto è duro al momento.

“Mi piacevano per quello.” Lo lecca sul labbro inferiore, “Non sono comode, ma mi piace come mi stanno quando sono eccitato.”

“Ezra.” Lo bacia con urgenza, con una mano sulla sua schiena e l’altra che continua a stuzzicarlo tra le gambe. Prende la punta della sua erezione tra le dita, da sopra al tessuto e la accarezza appena. Ezra si scioglie tra le sue braccia, lasciando ricadere il viso sulla sua spalla.

“Mi fai venire così?” Sussurra, spingendo i fianchi contro alle sue carezze. Colin sente il tessuto bagnarsi.

“Vuoi venire così?” Ribatte, soffiando le parole sul suo viso, “O vuoi sederti su di me, cavalcarmi qui in soggiorno?”

Ezra lo bacia sulla linea della mandibola, con il fiato corto.

“Entrambi.”

Così Colin lo accarezza ancora e ancora, da sopra il tessuto, poi lo scosta di lato e la vista delle mutandine ormai completamente inutili, quasi _impigliate_nell’erezione di Ezra lo fa andare a fuoco.

“Aspetta, le tolgo-“

“No.” Gli ferma la mano, “Tienile.”

Ezra lo guarda per un momento, poi cattura le sue labbra in un bacio che non si interrompe fino a quando viene nel suo pugno, con tanti gemiti direttamente nella sua bocca, che lo fanno impazzire.

Colin porta la mano ancora sporca dietro di lui e lo accarezza sulla sua apertura, senza spingersi a penetrarlo, non mentre è ancora così stordito dall’orgasmo.

“Ah, dio. Colin.” Ezra continua a baciarlo dove capita, soprattutto sul lato del collo, sciolto com’è addosso a lui.

Si scosta solo per togliersi l’intimo e lanciarlo da qualche parte a terra, ridendo divertito, con lo sguardo lucido e leggermente distratto a causa dell’orgasmo.

“Così va meglio.” Prende la sua mano e se la riporta dietro, con un sorriso.

Colin non sa come resiste fino a prepararlo (velocemente, due dita ed Ezra aveva esaurito la pazienza: “Basta, voglio sentirti.”) e fino ad essere dentro di lui, ma in qualche modo ce la fa.

Un’imprecazione è tutto quello che riesce a dire quando Ezra si siede su di lui, lentamente, tenendosi alternativamente alle sue spalle e allo schienale del divano, con un’espressione di concentrazione, piacere e fastidio tutto insieme, con la bocca socchiusa in una ‘o’ così invitante che Colin lo bacia baciato ancora e ancora, riprendendolo in mano per aiutarlo.

Tenerlo tra le braccia, sussurrargli all’orecchio quanto è eccitante così, mezzo nudo e ancora sporco dall’orgasmo precedente, che lo prende come preferisce, è tutto quello che gli è servito per venire di nuovo e Colin l’ha seguito poco dopo, concedendosi di guardare il suo viso sfinito dal piacere, mentre finiva con qualche altra spinta profonda.

Soltanto una volta passata l’euforia del sesso si accorge che c’è ancora la stessa canzone in sottofondo.

“Dio, ma quanto dura?” Cerca di recuperare l’iPhone, caduto tra i cuscini, “Vuoi farmi diventare di nuovo duro?”

Ezra scoppia a ridere e scosta il viso per guardarlo. È così bello dopo il sesso, quando ha i capelli più spettinati del solito, le guance arrossate, i segni dei suoi baci sul collo, il viso disteso in un’espressione completamente rilassata, e un sorriso sognante sulle labbra gonfie di baci.

“Ho impostato la riproduzione continua, non volevo rischiare che finisse nel bel mezzo di qualcosa di importante.”

“Importante, eh?”

“Molto.” Annuisce, con la punta del naso che sfiora la sua guancia.

Quella sera a letto, Ezra recupera il laptop e fa partire il video.

Arrivano soltanto metà, o forse neanche, perché quando Colin lo vede saltellare sulle ginocchia come se stesse _cavalcando_ qualcuno non ci vede più, così spinge il laptop di lato ed Ezra sopra di sé.

“Rifallo.”


	25. Day 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. Tickling | Scat | Boot Worship | **Olfactophilia (Scent)**

Credence sta imparando giorno dopo giorno, un passo dopo l'altro, come sentirsi bene nel suo corpo e come mostrarlo agli altri.

È un pensiero ancora straniante, che lo fa sorridere se si ferma a riflettere sul fatto che sta mettendo tanto impegno in una cosa futile come il proprio aspetto fisico.  
Un tempo si sarebbe meritato cinque cinghiate sui palmi per essersi guardato di sfuggita allo specchio -nemmeno uno specchio vero, ma il suo riflesso confuso in una vetrina per strada,- perché la vanità è un peccato, nonché qualcosa di cui vergognarsi.  
Ora invece, quando si mostra sicuro di sé e del proprio aspetto ottiene uno, dieci, cento baci.  
"Hai idea di quanto sei carino, così?" Sussurra Percival, quando lo vede indossare un paio dei suoi boxer, che gli stanno leggermente larghi, tanto ha la vita stretta. Credence deve continuanente tenerli su con una mano, perché gli scivolano sul fianco, ma non lo infastidiscono: adora indossare qualcosa di suo, gli fa percepire il loro rapporto come ancora più reale, tangibile.

Ora riceve un sorriso orgoglioso quando indossa qualcosa che Percival ha comprato per lui, qualcosa di assolutamente non necessario, perché Credence ha un armadio pieno zeppo di vestiti praticamente nuovi, ma Percival ancora si diverte a comprargliene altri.  
"Mi piace come sorridi quando te li regalo." È tutto quello che offre come spiegazione quando Credence gli domanda perché continua a comprargli altre camicie, altri cappotti e altri pantaloni, quando ne ha già a bizzeffe.  
  
Ora c'è qualcuno che è orgoglioso di lui, di come si veste, di come si pettina, di quello che ha da dire e Credence ancora se ne sorprende, soprattutto quando Percival fa dei commenti quasi casuali, come se stesse raccontando qualcosa di assolutamente normale, ma che lo fanno inciampare in mezzo alla strada, perché sono cose sulla scia di: "Stai così bene con questi pantaloni, non vedo l'ora di arrivare a casa e aprirteli per toccarti,"al che Credence diventa bordeaux e quella volta, sorprendendo entrambi, ribatte: "Perché aspettare di arrivare a casa?"  
Così Percival lo porta quasi di corsa in un angolo poco frequentato di Central Park e, nascosti dietro ai cerpugli, agli alberi bassi e ad un incantesimo schermante, fa esattamente quello che gli ha anticipato, facendogli inarcare la schiena contro l’erba umida del prato.  
  
Ora pensare a come vestirsi non è più un peccato e Credence si scopre interessato all’abbigliamento, ai vestiti, a come i diversi tagli di una giacca possono modificare profondamente la percezione del suo corpo, rendendo la sua vita più stretta, o le sue spalle più robuste, a seconda dello stile che sceglie.

Gli piace combinare i diversi _pattern _insieme. Scopre che il suo preferito è il principe di Galles e che adora indossare sempre un accento di colore squillante su un completo altrimenti scuro, noioso: un fazzoletto giallo nel taschino, un paio di gemelli di rubino che riflettono la luce –regalo di Percival… come ogni altra cosa- o un paio di calzini blu acceso.

I colori sono una novità, così come i tessuti morbidi e ogni mattina Credence passa svariati minuti di fronte all’armadio per decidere cosa indossare, e non se ne vergogna mai.  
Scopre anche che ha un debole per come alcune donne modificano i tratti del proprio viso con il trucco, accentuando le gote arrossate o lo sguardo misterioso con una linea nera, sottile e perfetta, o ancora pitturando le labbra di rosso fuoco.

Gli piacciono quelle piccole modifiche, ma quello che gli toglie il fiato è come quelle donne usano i cosmetici: come un’arma, con la quale attaccano lo sguardo di chi interessa loro, per raggiungere l’obiettivo senza vergogna, qualunque esso sia. Le ammira e si ritrova a domandarsi se lui sarebbe capace di fare lo stesso.  
La prima volta che Credence indossa dei cosmetici ha le mani sudate e le labbra che non ne vogliono sapere di star ferme e smetterla di arricciarsi in un sorriso, così gli ci vuole un'infinità di tempo per stendere bene il rossetto.  
Non è nulla di che, a dire il vero, ha optato per qualcosa di semitrasparente e facile da mettere (così almeno assicurava la confezione) per non rischiare di prenderne uno rosso acceso e non avere idea di come stenderlo senza sembrare ridicolo.

È più un gloss che un rossetto, ha solo un leggero accenno di colore. Quando se lo passa sulle labbra non le appiattisce in un’unica tinta uniforme, ma piuttosto le rende lucide, quasi bagnate, leggermente brillanti, come se ci avesse appena passato la lingua sopra.Come se fosse stato baciato a lungo.

Il colore è leggero, ma c’è, indubbiamente, ed è proprio quella leggerezza, quel minimo accenno che basta a rendere le sue labbra più invitanti, a farle sembrare appena più gonfie, più morbide.  
Credence osserva sé stesso sorridere nello specchio del bagno ed è così inusuale vedersi in questo modo, con le guance e le labbra arrossate e la camicia azzurro chiaro dal taglio severo che sta indossando, aperta.È un bel contrasto, scopre che non gli dispiace e non si sente nemmeno un po' ridicolo, come aveva temuto.  
Al contrario, finisce per applicare dell'altro prodotto sulle labbra per vedere se il colore si accentua, se l'effetto lucido si fa ancora più ovvio.  
Per il resto del pomeriggio si guarda e si riguarda in ogni specchio quando si ricorda di avere qualcosa sulle labbra e applica di nuovo il prodotto dopo aver pranzato, questa volta con una presa più sicura.  
Verso il tardo pomeriggio, quando sa che Percival sarà a casa a breve, Credence torna in camera da letto e recupera l’altro nuovo acquisto che giace ben nascosto in fondo ad uno dei suoi cassetti.  
La boccetta è di vetro intagliato, in una forma tutta particolare, una spirale di cristallo che appare rosata grazie al liquido che contiene, che turbina continuamente anche quando è poggiata su una superficie piana.  
Credence si spruzza un po' di profumo dietro alle orecchie e sui polsi, come ha imparato guardando Queenie una volta che era arrivato a casa Goldstein leggermente in anticipo e lei stava ancora finendo di prepararsi. L’aveva osservata con attenzione e aveva avuto l’impressione che si stesse muovendo lentamente apposta, in modo che potesse seguire ogni suo gesto, ma per fortuna non aveva detto nulla, limitandosi a rivolgergli uno dei suoi sorrisi dolci.

Credence aveva conservato con cura quelle immagini per poterle ricreare quando fosse arrivato il momento.

Èmentre sta riordinando i libri che ha consultato negli ultimi giorni, che sente la porta di casa aprirsi.

Sorride senza voltarsi quando sente Percival dietro di sé, le sue braccia stringersi attorno al petto. Non si è neanche fermato a togliersi il cappotto, nota con un sorriso.

“Ehi,” Lo saluta Percival baciandolo tra i capelli e subito fa un suono di sorpresa, affondando nuovamente il viso tra i suoi capelli, sopra all’orecchio, prendendo un respiro profondo dal naso, “Cos’è questo profumo?”

“Un consiglio di Nagini.” Inarca il collo di lato, lasciandogli più accesso. Sente la sua presa farsi subito più salda attorno a lui, “Ti piace?”

Percival risponde prendendo un altro respiro profondo, con la punta del naso che percorre tutto il suo collo, dall’orecchio fino alla spalla. Quando la sua lingua segue il percorso contrario, Credence quasi gli cade tra le braccia. Gli sfugge un gemito, non tanto per il piacere in sé, quando per la _sorpresa_del piacere, giunto così improvviso e forte, tutto in un colpo e totalmente inaspettato.  
“Mi piacerebbe qualsiasi cosa su di te.” Sente il suo sorriso sul collo, “E questo ti rende ancora più appetibile. Cos’è, gelsomino?”

Intervalla ogni frasi con un bacio che lo sciolgie e si lascia andare contro di lui, appoggiandosi al suo petto. Volta meglio il viso verso il suo e annuisce, “E qualcos’altro.”  
Percival non risponde, perché gli sta fissando le labbra in silenzio, come se avesse appena visto qualcosa di incredibile.

“Credence.” Alza una mano sul suo viso e sfiora appena il suo labbro inferiore con il pollice. Lo pressa appena sul labbro, togliendogli il respiro con un gesto così semplice. Poi sposta il dito, guarda il colore appena accennato che ci è rimasto e se lo lecca via.

“Volevo provare.” È tutto quello che riesce a dire, perché per la scena l’ha lasciato senza fiato e con il cuore in gola.

Percival si apre in un sorriso quasi incredulo, per un momento soltanto, perché poi si trasforma in un’espressione di bisogno, mentre torna a baciarlo su tutto il lato del collo, più affamato di prima.

“Ti sta benissimo. Sei così invitante, ancora più del solito.” I suoi sussurri così vicini lo fanno rabbrividire dalla testa ai piedi, “Le tue labbra, Credence- e il profumo, così dolce, come te. Mi fa venire voglia di leccarti ovunque.”

Credence si gira tra le sue braccia e gli mette le mani sulle spalle, “Puoi farlo.” E poi, siccome si sente le guance bruciare e lo stranisce ancora imporsi così, aggiunge: “Per favore?”

Percival lo fa e un’ora dopo Credence è nudo, sudato e agitato sopra alle coperte stropicciate, il suo collo è ricoperto di succhiotti, morsi e segni che mandano scosse di piacere direttamente tra le sue gambe ogni volta che Percival li tocca, più o meno accidentalmente.

“Credence,” Sussurra, succhiando l’ennesimo marchio, con la lieve traccia di barba che lo graffia così piacevolmente sulla pelle sensibile, “Così dolce, morbido,” Percival lo accarezza sulle cosce tremanti, “Profumato,” lo bacia sotto all’orecchio, “Vellutato,” lo pizzica sul fianco e anche quello è abbastanza per fargli spingere i fianchi contro di lui, cercando di nascondere un gemito e fallendo.

“Percival…”

“Come un frutto.” Continua, accarezzandolo ovunque sulle cosce e sui fianchi, poi portando una mano attorno alla sua erezione, togliendogli il fiato per il sollievo. Sta ben attento a sporcarsi le dita con il suo seme, ormai finito un po’ ovunque e se le porta davanti al viso per guardarle, “Succoso allo stesso modo.”

“_Percival_.” Le guance gli bruciano per l’imbarazzo e perché ne vuole di più, non vorrebbe mai smettere di sentirlo dire queste cose.

“Non è forse vero?” Percival lo bacia sulle labbra, porta la mano sporca del suo seme tra le sue cosce e per un attimo Credence è a tanto così dal venire, soltanto con due dita che sfiorano la sua entrata, perché Percival continua: “Sei anche dolce da mangiare, allo stesso modo.”

Nasconde il viso dietro al braccio, troppo imbarazzato ed eccitato per pensare e poi- poi Credence urla perché Percival è sceso mentre era distratto e lo lecca mentre lo tiene aperto con entrambe le mani, con un gemito d’approvazione, come se avesse finalmente avuto quello che tanto voleva.

Si sente così esposto, letteralmente tenuto aperto davanti al suo viso, e più ci pensa, più si imbarazza, più si eccita, finendo per venire dopo pochi minuti, con la lingua di Percival che lo lecca e lo succhia facendolo sentire davvero un frutto delizioso.

Quando si riprende, si trova Percival sopra, ancora con le labbra e il mento bagnati di saliva, che si tocca guardandolo come fosse una meraviglia proibita e Credence cerca di rimettere in moto il cervello per darsi da fare e dargli qualcosa che gli piace. Si porta un dito alle labbra e lo lecca guardandolo, gemendoci attorno come fosse qualcosa di delizioso.

“Ah-Credence-“

Adora quando viene con il suo nome sulle labbra, lo fa sentire in controllo.

“Non riesco a credere che mi hai paragonato a della frutta.” Lo stuzzica più tardi, dopo che entrambi si sono addormentati per un po’ tra le braccia dell’altro.

Percival ride e c’è del leggero rossore sulle sue guance.

“È stato il momento, suonava adatto.” Si difende e poi sorride con uno sguardo divertito, si accosta al suo viso e dice: “Mi hai anche bagnato con il tuo succo.”

“_Percival!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this entire fruit metaphore got out of my control but I guess it’s kinda fitting since today it’s ‘Find me’ release day (the sequel of CMBYN) so you know…. Peaches.  
(I’m just trying to find an excuse for it, really)


	26. Day 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26\. Lactation | Roleplay | Smiles/Laughter | **Toys**  
  


Credence la sente per la prima volta mentre è fuori casa a ritirare il libro che ha ordinato qualche settimana fa, che è finalmente arrivato.

Eccitato all’idea di poterlo finalmente leggere e non avendo comunque altri impegni per la giornata ha deciso di uscire subito, esitando solo un istante: forse non è il caso di andare proprio oggi, forse conviene rimandare, vista la situazione in cui è.

Quella mattina Percival l’aveva svegliato con un regalo che gli aveva fatto indossare immediatamente, perché “i nuovi acquisti vanno provati subito,” a suo dire. Il suo sorriso leggermente possessivo l’aveva attirato in un attimo e Credence non se l’era fatto ripetere due volte.

Percival l’aveva guardato prepararsi con due e poi tre dita, mentre si vestiva per andare al lavoro e Credence era a quattro zampe sul letto, agitato, con i muscoli della schiena tesi, leggermente sudato.

Quando si era rilassato abbastanza Percival gli aveva fatto indossare il nuovo acquisto: un plug dalla forma conica, liscio, nero, senza fronzoli. Morbido al tatto, quasi vellutato. Credence se l’era rigirato tra le mani, con il cuore in gola e l’erezione che aveva avuto uno spasmo d’entusiasmo alla vista del giocattolo. Tuttavia aveva fatto caso a quanto fosse più piccolo rispetto a Percival, così aveva aggrottato la fronte, ma lui subito l’aveva rassicurato con un sorriso divertito, “È pensato per essere indossato per lunghi periodi di tempo, non per farti quello che faccio io. Non preoccuparti,” al che Credence era arrossito e aveva provato a muoversi indossandolo, camminando per casa per sentire come gli stava. Era effettivamente comodo, quasi non lo sentiva e l’importante era non fare movimenti che l’avrebbero spinto più in profondità, togliendogli il fiato.

Elettrizzato all’idea si era convinto a tenerlo fin quando Percival sarebbe tornato, come aveva esplicitamente chiesto, anzi ordinato: “Puoi toglierlo se ne hai bisogno, altrimenti voglio che lo tieni fino a stasera. Ah, Credence?” Aveva aggiunto un attimo prima di smaterializzarsi, “Non venire. Non fino a stasera.”

Credence l’aveva accettato, seppur a malincuore –anche se già pregustava cosa sarebbe successo quando l’avrebbe rivisto,- ma l’aveva accettato. Era fattibile.

_Troppo _fattibile in effetti, avrebbe dovuto venirgli qualche sospetto.

Sente di nuovo la _vibrazione _di un attimo prima e si deve appoggiare alla libreria più vicina, sconvolto dalle pulsazioni che sente dentro di sé, così in profondità. Quando finalmente finiscono, d’improvviso come sono iniziate, Credence si rende conto di essersi lasciato sfuggire un suono davvero troppo simile ad un gemito. Sente il viso andargli a fuoco e tossisce nel tentativo –probabilmente vano,- di nascondere cosa gli sta succedendo.

“Mr. Barebone, si sente bene?”

La voce preoccupata di Mr. Lewis, il commesso della libreria, gli arriva da lontano, ovattata dalla confusione, dall’imbarazzo e dalla sorpresa che ancora si sente addosso.

“Sto bene, sono solo un p-“ Un’altra scarica di vibrazioni lo interrompe e Credence non riesce a respirare, sente il plug premere dentro di lui e ora capisce perché la punta è così sottile e arrotondata, arriva _esattamente_dove la vuole, ma allo stesso tempo non è abbastanza e per un attimo la sua mente ottenebrata dal piacere è tentata di farlo sedere nella speranza di spingerlo meglio dentro di lui.

Trattiene il respiro fino a quando il plug si ferma e riesce solo ad avere la presenza mentale di chiudersi meglio il cappotto, terrorizzato che Mr. Lewis possa scorgere in che stato è.

Si sforza si rivolgergli un’espressione rilassata, anche se è sicuro di essere tutto rosso in viso e di stare tremando leggermente.

“Non mi sento molto bene in effetti, quanto le devo per il libro?”

Sta già prendendo i soldi, pronto a dargliene il doppio pur di uscire al più presto da lì, ma Mr. Lewis, sia lodata la sua anima gentile, lo guarda ancora più preoccupato di prima.

“È sicuro? Se vuole posso-“

“_La prego_.” Cerca di mantenere la calma, ma gli esce un tono quasi petulante e prega solo che le vibrazioni non ricomincino di nuovo, non ora. Prende fin troppi soldi e glieli mette in mano, “Questi bastano, giusto?”

“Sì, ma-“

“Mi scusi, Mr. Lewis, la ringrazio. Arrivederci!” Esclama concitato, fiondandosi fuori dal negozio.

L’aria fresca lo aiuta a riprendere minimamente il controllo, quel che basta per barcollare fino al punto di smaterializzazione più vicino. Lo vede, lontano come un miraggio, così fa l’errore di allungare il passo e a quanto pare è tutto quello che serve a spingere il plug dento di lui e nonostante non stia vibrando è abbastanza per togliergli il fiato e quasi gli cedono le ginocchia.

Ringrazia che nel vicolo non ci sia nessuno, perché sta letteralmente ansimando e non riesce ad impedirselo, gli sembra di non riuscire a prendere abbastanza ossigeno e sente un rivolo di sudore dietro al collo.

La sua erezione è così dura nei pantaloni stretti che ogni passo è una tortura.

Si smaterializza ancora camminando, senza nemmeno fermarsi. Appena è in casa si lascia ricadere a terra, nel bel mezzo dell’atrio, senza prestare attenzione a nient’altro.

Il libro gli sfugge dalle mani tremanti finendo da qualche parte a terra e non se ne cura minimamente.

Si sfila il cappotto, rimanendoci impigliato per quanto è agitato, con la mente rallentata da quello che sente. Quando riesce a disfarsene passa subito ad aprirsi i primi bottoni della camicia, sudato come se avesse corso una maratona e finalmente può respirare di nuovo, almeno un po’.

Prende due respiri profondi e dopo qualche minuto si rende conto di essere rannicchiato su sé stesso davanti alla porta di casa, con i fianchi in aria e il viso nelle mani, a terra. Si mette immediatamente più dritto, il ginocchio, vergognandosi per il poco autocontrollo e guardandosi attorno, aspettandosi un rimprovero, ma il silenzio è rotto solo dal suo ansimare.

Un vibratore magico.

Percival non gliel’aveva detto e lui aveva dato per scontato fosse semplicemente un plug, non aveva nemmeno pensato di indagare oltre. In effetti, ora che ci pensa, quella mattina Percival gli aveva chiesto un paio di volte cosa avesse in programma per la giornata e gli era sembrato stranamente insistente perché continuava a volersi assicurare che non sarebbe uscito di casa. Credence non ne aveva intenzione infatti, soltanto che poi il maledetto libro era arrivato e lui era andato a ritirarlo, ignaro.

Per lo meno lo rassicura sapere che Percival non gliel’ha tenuto nascosto di proposito, ma voleva soltanto fargli una sorpresa.

E che sorpresa.

Prende un respiro, ancora tremante, scioccato da come l’hanno ridotto le due scariche di vibrazioni. Non ha idea di come siano azionate, ma immagina sia un incantesimo che Percival ha lanciato sul plug prima di farglielo indossare.

Deglutisce, chiude gli occhi e cerca di non pensare a quanto vorrebbe toccarsi. Sapere che Percival ha il controllo su di lui, _per tutto il giorno_, lo lascia con la mente meravigliosamente libera da ogni preoccupazione.

Cerca di smetterla di pensarci, perché non vuole disobbedire alla promessa fatta. Aspetterà questa sera, non sarà così difficile, anche se ogni singolo movimento gli ricorda che c’è qualcosa di delizioso dentro di lui e che se solo lo muovesse con la punta delle dita sarebbe ancora meglio.

Quando si rialza sta attento a non fare movimenti che potrebbero spostare troppo il plug e per un attimo esulta, ma poi lo sguardo gli cade sul cappotto e sul libro ancora a terra e agitato com’è si dimentica che può raccoglierli con un semplice incantesimo.

Sarà una lunga giornata.

-

La giornata è infinita, Credence sta impazzendo.

Se all’inizio si era messo di buona volontà, deciso a distrarsi, ad ignorare la cosa e soprattutto deciso a non toccarsi per nulla al mondo, beh i suoi buoni propositi sono durati meno di mezz’ora, perché poi Percival ha apparentemente deciso di azionare di nuovo il plug.

Credence si è sistemato a pancia in giù sul letto, nella posizione più comoda che ha trovato per evitare di muovere inavvertitamente il plug e si è finalmente messo a leggere il libro che ha ritirato neanche un’ora prima. È davvero interessante come si aspettava e ben presto si trova completamente catturato nella lettura.

Almeno fino a quando il plug prende a vibrare, facendogli ricadere la fronte sul libro aperto.

“_Ah-hh-hh_-“

È talmente inaspettato che gli strappa un gemito osceno, rotto, che non riesce a trattenere fin quando si mette una mano davanti alla bocca, per zittirsi, rosso di vergogna. La posizione a pancia in giù che tanto gli era sembrata geniale si rivela essere un errore enorme, perché i suoi fianchi prendono a muoversi contro al letto senza il suo controllo, quasi fossero spinti dalle vibrazioni stesse. Prova ad alzarli, ma la frizione è così piacevole che non ce la fa e gli serve qualche altro tentativo per scostarsi.

Era rimasto semiduro dalle prime due scosse e ora è di nuovo completamente eccitato. Le vibrazioni sono perfette, così forti e profonde dentro di lui che vorrebbe solo cavalcarle, prendere il plug tra le dita e muoverlo fino a venire senza nemmeno toccarsi, così, con il viso ancora nel libro.

Fa un suono frustrato e si spinge a quattro zampe, obbligandosi ad allontanare i fianchi dal punto di contatto con il letto. Per un attimo funziona, o meglio è torturante, ma funziona.

Soltanto che poi non basta più e Credence si ritrova a spingere i fianchi in avanti, nel vuoto, e a contrarre i muscoli attorno alle vibrazioni, che sembrano continuare per ore.

Si sente indecente e osceno, e ringrazia che non ci sia nessuno a vederlo in questo stato.

Non riesce a trattenere i gemiti e nemmeno a ragionare per trovare una soluzione, così segue l’istinto e si apre i pantaloni. Li scalcia via come riesce, impigliandosi anche in quelli e gli rimangono su un polpaccio, ma non gli importa, si muove subito per togliersi anche i boxer, che sono una tortura. Se li abbassa con una mano tremante, attento a non toccarsi nemmeno per sbaglio perché se lo facesse sarebbe la fine, sente che non resisterebbe dal prendersi in mano, sdraiarsi sulla schiena e portarsi all’orgasmo stuzzicando il plug dentro di sé.

Invece non può farlo, allora abbassa i boxer e per qualche minuto rimane così, mezzo nudo al centro del letto, a quattro zampe, con il libro ormai totalmente dimenticato sulle coperte e il pene gonfio e rosso che sobbalza ad ogni suo tremito.

Soltanto adesso si rende conto che le vibrazioni sono finite. Era così eccitato e disperato che nemmeno ci ha fatto caso, non ha idea di quando sia successo.

Lascia ricadere il viso sulle coperte, mordendole quando il plug si attiva di nuovo mandando un’unica scarica deliziosa, toccandolo proprio nel punto che desidera, facendolo saltare sul posto.

Finisce sdraiato su un fianco, sfinito.

Non è nemmeno mezzogiorno, non ha idea di come resisterà fino a sera.

È una tortura, non riesce a pensare ad altro che al sesso.

Sarebbe disgustato da sé stesso se non fosse quasi oltre il limite di sopportazione.

Quando il plug non vibra Credence non ha tempo di respirare, perché il suo corpo eccitato trascina la sua mente con sé, in un mare di immagini e sensazioni che conosce ma che non può provare, obbligato a non venire.

Solitamente è bravo ad aspettare, a nascondere ed ignorare quello che prova, dopotutto l’ha fatto per anni. In questo caso però, è praticamente impossibile. Non riesce a fare niente di produttivo, a mala pena mangia qualcosa per pranzo.

Il plug vibra senza un pattern individuabile, quindi non ha modo di anticipare la prossima scarica: rimane fermo per un paio d’ore, verso metà giornata, ma poi si attiva tre volte nell’arco dell’ora successiva, rischiando di farlo impazzire.

È un disastro, sdraiato sul divano, con addosso il paio di pantaloni del pigiama più larghi e meno aderenti che è riuscito a scovare, che tiene abbassati fino alle ginocchia ogni volta che le vibrazioni ricominciano. Deve chiudere gli occhi e mordersi la mano fino a sentire dolore per evitare di alzare i fianchi verso il nulla, in cerca di contatto.

Quando ha un attimo di pausa cerca di imporsi di non pensare al sesso, ma inevitabilmente finisce a rigirarsi in testa tutto quello che Percival potrà fargli quella sera stessa, tutto quello che lui si lascerebbe fare in questo momento e la sua mente si riempie di immagini appena accennate, nemmeno fantasie elaborate, non ha la forza per quelle, gli bastano dei dettagli: il pene duro e il sapore di Percival sulla lingua, i suoi sospiri contro all’orecchio, il modo in cui gli farebbe inarcare la schiena se Credence si sedesse sopra di lui.

Geme, distrutto e affonda il viso nel cuscino.

In un momento imprecisato del pomeriggio, –l’intera giornata è indistinguibile ormai, gli sembra passata una settimana da quando ha salutato Percival quella mattina, è tutto così confuso,- Credence si addormenta sul letto, stravolto.

Si sente stranamente dolorante, perché tutti i suoi muscoli si sono tesi continuamente per ore, ogni volta che il plug si attivava. Ha la testa pesante e per un attimo si domanda se non gli sia salita la febbre. Tiene le mani sotto al cuscino, per allontanare la tentazione di toccarsi ed è di nuovo sdraiato su un fianco, con i pantaloni leggermente abbassati sui fianchi, che da un po’ ormai hanno una grossa macchia di sperma sul davanti, che è diventata più grande con il passare delle ore, ma non se ne imbarazza nemmeno più, è troppo oltre quel punto.

Si risveglia confuso, disorientato e così eccitato che fatica a respirare.

“Mh-ah…” Agita i fianchi, senza controllo, senza recepire altro oltre delle vibrazioni del plug, “Ah_… Ah_-“

È così eccitato che si abbassa i pantaloni senza pensare, in cerca di un sollievo anche minimo, perché si sente scoppiare.

Nemmeno si spaventa quando sente una mano tra i capelli, troppo perso nelle vibrazioni e nel cercare di respingere l’orgasmo imminente. Si sente caldo, sudato e quando riesce ad aprire gli occhi vede Percival sopra di sé, inginocchiato sul letto, con uno sguardo così affamato che basta a farlo gemere nuovamente.

Prova a parlare, ma non riesce a formulare nessuna parola, le vibrazioni gliele bloccano in gola.

Percival muove la mano e il plug si ferma e potrebbe piangere per il sollievo e per la mancanza. Effettivamente sente gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

“Sei venuto?” La voce di Percival è tirata, bassa, e Credence nota che i suoi pantaloni si stanno aprendo da soli.

Scuote la testa come riesce e sente due lacrime sfuggirgli.

“Oh, ragazzo mio.” Percival lo accarezza sul viso e anche quel contatto è abbastanza, è finalmente _qualcosa _dopo tutto il giorno di sofferenza e Credence si sente sopraffatto da tutto e l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è lasciare un altro gemito, alto e disperato.

“Ora puoi venire, sei stato così bravo, Credence. Vieni come preferisci.” Sussurra, poi muove la mano a mezz’aria e le vibrazioni ricominciano, torturanti e perfette.

Credence è ormai così abituato a doverle ignorare che per un momento ancora stringe le mani nelle coperte e basta. Quando si rende conto che Percival gli ha dato il permesso, apre immediatamente le gambe, tremando come una foglia. Si porta una mano tra le cosce e l’altra attorno all’erezione dolorante e si rende conto di stare gemendo così forte che la gola gli dà fastidio e sente il petto alzarsi e abbassarsi di continuo.

Non riesce nemmeno a capire cosa dice Percival, è troppo perso nel piacere, perché appena sfiora il plug quello si sposta di così poco, ma è esattamente quel poco che basta per essere quasi troppo, deve solo spingerlo appena e _sì sì sì sì, _Credence viene stringendo l’altra mano attorno alla propria erezione, senza nemmeno riuscire a muoverla, soltanto tenendola ferma e dando quel poco di pressione che gli serve.

L’orgasmo gli trapassi la schiena. Sente il proprio corpo inarcarsi sul letto e si rende conto che deve avere un’espressione completamente persa, con la bocca aperta in un gemito continuo, interrotto solo dai suoi stessi singhiozzi. Si sente sporco sul petto e sul ventre, molto sporco, ma non riesce ad aprire gli occhi per controllare.

È completamente stordito e i suoi fianchi continuano a muoversi per conto proprio spingendo il pene ancora duro nel suo pugno e il plug sta ancora vibrando, è perfetto e terribile perché non lo lascia respirare, continuando a premere contro la sua prostata. Cerca di spostarsi più in alto sul letto, nell’assurda convinzione di riuscire a sfuggire alle vibrazioni, dimenticandosi che il plug è dentro di lui.

Sente Percival ripetere il suo nome mentre viene di nuovo, in un orgasmo inaspettato, perché non aveva idea di poterne avere un altro a così poca distanza dal primo, senza quasi toccarsi. Lo sente tutto dentro di sé, dove il giocattolo sta ancora vibrando.

Quando riapre gli occhi Percival è nudo sopra di lui, tra le sue gambe e sta prendendo il plug tra le dita. La sua erezione è gonfia e ricurva e il primo pensiero di Credence è prenderlo in bocca, ma quando prova a muoversi non riesce a controllare bene il proprio corpo e ricade a letto.

“Credence,” Percival lo guarda negli occhi. Ha le pupille dilatate, una ciocca di capelli che ricade sulla fronte, “Te lo tolgo, d’accordo?”

Vorrebbe annuire, ma non riesce. Fa un gemito che spera sia d’assenso e Percival lo sfila lentamente.

È strano essere così _vuoti_, dopo tutto questo tempo.

Fa un suono infastidito e cerca di allungare le braccia verso di lui, “Percy…”

È immediatamente su di lui, ovunque, caldo, forte, così solido e sicuro, finalmente con lui, ovunque sopra di lui. Credence ci si aggrappa come riesce, sentendosi sorprendentemente debole, baciandolo appena Percival si abbassa quel che basta per raggiungere le sue labbra.

“Sei stato così bravo, bravissimo, davvero non sei mai venuto? Credence.” Percival lo bacia e lo lecca malamente sul collo, scendendo fino al petto a baciarlo sui capezzoli. È ancora troppo sensibile dopo gli orgasmi, ma insieme al fastidio c’è anche una punta irresistibile di piacere.

“Mai.” È tutto quello che riesce ad ansimare, prima di mettergli le mani nei capelli, tentando di riportarlo su di sé. Percival risale a suon di baci e leccate, strusciandosi poi contro la sua apertura ancora sporca di lubrificante da quella mattina, facendolo sentire rilassato e bagnato, pronto.

Non hanno bisogno di parlare. Percival spinge appena contro di lui e Credence annuisce immediatamente, sentendosi fremere dalla testa ai piedi. È così stanco e non è mai stato stimolato tanto per tutto questo tempo ininterrottamente, ma non ha intenzione di fermarsi ora, non quando Percival ha quello sguardo che lo fa sentire incredibile.

Si sente quasi svenire quando Percival è finalmente dentro di lui, con un paio di spinte precise e profonde. Si spinge da subito con decisione dentro di lui e Credence è ridotto nuovamente a gemere senza controllo, ma almeno ora può tentare di zittirsi baciandolo.

“Ti è piaciuta la sorpresa?” Ansima Percival, sul suo viso.

Annuisce senza fiato e fatica a trovare la voce, “La prima volta… Ero fuori.”

Lo vede sgranare gli occhi e sente la sua mano sul lato del viso.

“Dove?”

“Libreria,” Riesce a continuare solo dopo altre due spinte, “Sono arrivato a casa… Non riuscivo a stare in piedi… Era- troppo.”

Percival sembra perdere il controllo. Si scosta a sedere, si porta le gambe di Credence contro al petto, i suoi piedi sulle spalle, muovendolo come preferisce, facendogli alzare i fianchi dal letto, e con le mani ben ferme appena sotto alle sue ginocchia si spinge di nuovo dentro di lui.

“Avrei voluto vederti.” Ansima, “Dovevi essere uno spettacolo. Sudato, eccitato, disperato dal volerti toccare, tutto il giorno così duro senza poter avere un po’ di sollievo.”

Sottolinea leccandosi le labbra mentre guarda il suo pene ormai soffice, ma che teme tornerà di nuovo duro se Percival continua a muoversi così.

Dubita che riuscirà a venire di nuovo, anche se questo è a dir poco piacevole, ma è così distrutto che gli basta esserci per Percival e vederlo prendersi quello che vuole, non gli interessa il proprio corpo.

Lo osserva attraverso il velo di lacrime che ancora gli offuscano la vista: Percival è incredibile così, con le mani strette attorno alle sue gambe, le dita affondate nella carne, i movimenti continui e decisi del bacino, lo sguardo quasi maniacale, i capelli che gli ricadono continuamente davanti agli occhi, liberi dalla pettinatura controllata.

Percival viene dopo un tempo che non saprebbe quantificare, soffocando un gemito basso contro la sua gamba, il viso voltato appena di lato.

Restano così per un attimo, entrambi sconvolti da quello che è appena successo. Credence si sente come ondeggiare in qualcosa di soffice e chiude gli occhi. Li riapre solo quando sente Percival spostarsi e ricadere pesantemente al suo fianco.

Il suo bacio sulla guancia lo fa sorridere, ma al tocco della sua mano sul proprio pene Credence apre gli occhi e scuote appena la testa, “Mh, va bene così.”

Percival si ferma subito, spostando la mano sulla sua coscia, accarezzandolo lentamente, “Sicuro? È tutto okay?”

Lo fa sorridere com’è sempre preoccupato per lui, anche in momenti come questo.

Annuisce e si sporge a baciarlo sulle labbra, “Mi hai già soddisfatto.” Sorride ad occhi chiusi, “Mi sento così bene.”

Percival lo bacia a sua volta, dolcemente.

Percepisce la sua magia ripulirlo e le sue braccia spostarlo sotto alle coperte. Prova ad aiutarlo come può, ma muoversi è davvero una fatica estrema e riesce solo a finire rannicchiato contro di lui, sentendosi ancora più bisognoso del solito.

L’eccitazione scema in un sottofondo piacevole, confortante, un sottofondo morbido su cui adagiarsi.

“È stato bellissimo.” Mormora, un attimo prima di addormentarsi, così non si accorge che Percival rimane per un po’ a guardarlo, con un sorriso leggero sulle labbra.


	27. Day 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27\. **Exhibitionism**/Voyeurism | Degradation | Gun Play | **Against a wall**

Il locale è così pieno che Credence è tentato di lasciar perdere e tornare a casa.   
Si sente leggermente a disagio in mezzo a così tante persone, preferisce le serate in cui il locale è gremito, ma non tanto da risultare asfissiante. Gli piace poter conservare un minimo di spazio personale attorno a sé, lo fa sentire protetto essere visto e guardato, ma allo stesso tempo potersi perdere nella moltitudine di persone che lo rende uno tra i tanti, che non lo fa spiccare come '_quello strano'_, per una volta.  
Stasera tuttavia, c'è così tanta gente che fatica anche a raggiungere il bancone.   
Si dà il tempo di un drink, decide: se quando l’avrà terminato non si starà divertendo come spera, allora poco male, tornerà il prossimo sabato, non ha nulla da perderci.  
Sta appunto terminando il suo Gin Lemon –tristemente annacquato,- apoggiato al muro con la schiena quando lo vede.  
L'uomo cattura subito il suo sguardo, non solo perché lo sta fissando apertamente a sua volta, ma perché è uno dei più attraenti che abbia mai visto.   
Credence si lecca le labbra lentamente, in modo che possa vederlo nonostante la semioscurità del locale, poi prende la cannuccia del drink tra le labbra, giocandoci senza rompere il contatto visivo.  
È una mossa da nulla, ma funziona, perché l'uomo si fa largo tra la folla, dritto verso di lui, con lo sguardo che non lo abbandona mai, come un predatore con il suo obiettivo.  
"Posso offrirti un altro di questi?" È la prima cosa che gli chiede, con uno sguardo veloce al bicchiere ormai quasi vuoto.  
La sua voce è profonda ma morbida, attraente come tutto il resto di lui.

Credence lo studia velocemente e si rende conto che dev’essere attorno ai quarant’anni, a guidicare dalle striature argentate tra i capelli altrimenti neri, perfettamente pettinati e tenuti fermi da qualche prodotto. Ha delle rughe d’espressione appena accennate agli angoli delle labbra, è più basso di lui di qualche centimetro, ma in qualche modo sembra comunque torreggiare su di lui, e Credence non intende far nulla per cambiare la cosa. Anzi, si appoggia meglio al muro, scivolando appena verso il basso, di quei pochi millimetri che lo aiutano ad accentuare la sensazione.   
Annuisce, ricordandosi la sua domanda, ancora studiandolo per carpirne ogni dettaglio. "Grazie, mi piacerebbe."  
L'uomo gli regala un sorriso appena accennato, ma profondamente compiaciuto e gli offre il braccio, come fossero una coppia d'altri tempi. Alza un sopracciglio, ma poggia comunque la mano su di lui, sentendo la stoffa morbida della camicia sotto le dita e i muscoli appena accennati, ma ben presenti.

"Me lo dici il tuo nome?" Gli chiede l’uomo mentre lo osserva bere, una volta che entrambi hanno un drink in mano, appoggiati al bancone. La musica è alta, così devono sporgersi uno verso l’altro ad ogni frase e Credence ha la possibilità di cogliere nuovi dettagli di volta in volta: il profumo deciso della sua colonia, i due nei su una guancia, così vicini da sembrare essere stati posati lì apposta, e le sue mani curate, con due anelli su una, l’altra lasciata libera.

"Cosa mi dà in cambio?" Gli fa un piccolo sorriso, sperando di risultare ammiccante.  
Lo sguardo dell’uomo si ferma sulla sua bocca per un attimo. Si sporge fino ad avere le labbra che sfiorano la sua tempia. "Un bacio che ti lascerà senza fiato."  
Potrebbe ridere per quanto è cliché, ma è troppo distratto dalla sua vicinanza.  
Deglutisce e si accosta al suo orecchio per rispondere.  
"Credence." Dice, "Mi chiamo Credence."  
"Particolare." Commenta, senza ombra di scherno nella voce, "Come il suo proprietario."  
"Spero in senso positivo."  
"Oh sì." Commenta guardandolo. Alza una mano sul lato del suo viso, accarezzandogli le labbra con il pollice.

Credence non si scosta.

“Lei come si chiama?” Chiede, con le labbra che si muovono contro al suo dito.

L’uomo preme appena sul suo labbro inferiore e per un attimo Credence si aspetta che glielo spinga in bocca.

Non lo fa. Sposta la mano, porgendogliela.

“Percival.” La sua presa è salda e attenta, “Sentiti libero di darmi del ‘tu’. A meno che non ti piaccia fare la parte del ragazzino beneducato.”

Si sente arrossire e prende un sorso del drink, per avere tempo di pensare a una risposta che non sia solo “sì.”

“La cosa ti piacerebbe, Percival?” Ribatte, sporgendosi verso di lui più di quanto sia necessario. Mette una mano sul suo fianco, un po’ troppo in basso per essere solo un gesto amichevole e cerca di non sorridere quando lo sente irriggidirsi appena, sorpreso.

“Con te, sì.” Si volta verso di lui con tutto il corpo, “Sembri il tipo.”

Alza un sopracciglio, “Che tipo?”

“Il tipo di ragazzo che vuole compiacere e farebbe di tutto per riuscirci.” Alza un angolo della bocca in quel sorriso solo accennato, “Dimmi se mi sbaglio. Continueresti a piacermi anche se così non fosse, credimi.”

Ha fatto centro e sembra che ne sia consapevole quanto Credence. Potrebbe infastidirlo sapere che uno sconosciuto riesce a leggerlo così bene, se solo non lo eccitasse tanto.

“Non ti sbagli.” Concede, leccandosi le labbra e notando che ne segue il movimento con lo sguardo, “Adesso me lo dai quel bacio, Percival?”  
“Non c’è fretta.” Ribatte, prendendo un sorso del proprio, che è già verso la fine, “Finisci il tuo drink.”

Credence sta morendo dalla voglia di farsi baciare da quest’uomo e lui si preoccupa di _un drink_?

Bene, allora. Con uno sguardo di sfida Credence prende il bicchiere e in tre sorsi butta giù il resto del contenuto, poco meno di mezzo bicchiere, mantenendo il suo sguardo.

“Ah, non intendevo così.”

Lo ignora e appoggia il bicchiere sul bancone, con la testa che gli gira per tutto l’alcol ingerito in un attimo, ma la cosa non lo ferma. Stringe appena la mano sul suo fianco, sporgendosi fino ad avere la punta del naso che sfiora la sua. “Mi baci sì o no? Devo pregarti?”

Percival apre la bocca per parlare, ma non ne esce nulla, sembra bloccato per un momento. Soltanto un momento, perché poi lo prende per il polso, si volta e lo porta con sé. Non importa dove, Credence nemmeno ci presta attenzione, troppo concentrato sulla sua mano forte e calda stretta attorno al polso.

La testa gli gira decisamente troppo e se non fosse per la sua presa salda è sicuro che l’avrebbe già perso in mezzo alla miriade di persone.

Percival si ferma in una zona buia del locale, dove le luci colorate e intermittenti sembrano arrivare appena. Mette una mano sul suo fianco e lo porta con la schiena al muro e Credence si sente come se ce l’avesse spinto contro, perché tutta l’aria nei suoi polmoni scompare d’improvviso. Di riflesso porta entrambe le mani su di lui, una sul suo petto e una sulla spalla, aspettandosi di essere baciato. Percival gli si fa vicino, ma all’ultimo momento sposta il viso di lato, con le labbra contro al suo orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire.

“Forse non sei così educato e innocente come pensavo.” Prende la punta del suo orecchio tra i denti e Credence smette di respirare. Si accorge di aver avuto un tremito in tutto il corpo, che Percival deve aver sentito di sicuro. Stringe la sua camicia tra le mani.

“Baciami.” Lo sta pregando, ma lo vuole così tanto che non gli importa di sembrare ridicolo. Non ha mai voluto baciare nessuno tanto quanto vuole lui.

Percival porta una mano sul lato del suo collo, con il pollice sulla sua guancia, guidandolo nel bacio migliore che abbia mai ricevuto.

Usa tutto il corpo per baciarlo, non solo la bocca. Si spinge così tanto contro di lui, finendogli addosso, facendo aderire completamente i loro corpi. Credence lo sente dappertutto, dai suoi fianchi contro ai propri fino al suo petto solido che lo tiene ancorato al muro.

Percival ha una mano sul suo viso, che sposta fino alla sua nuca, tirandogli appena i capelli. Credence finisce a gemere nella sua bocca, un suono basso e leggero, che gli rimbomba in testa.

L’altra mano di Percival è ben salda sul suo fianco, a stringerlo possessivamente su una natica.

Percepisce il battito impazzito del proprio cuore in ogni vena, con il sangue che sembra correre in tutto il corpo alla velocità della luce. Si aggrappa alle sue spalle, aprendo appena le gambe, invitandolo più vicino.

Quando sente la coscia di Percival tra le proprie, che lo invita a muovercisi contro, Credence finisce a gemere di nuovo nella sua bocca, ricevendo un leggero morso sul labbro, che lo fa solo eccitare di più.

“Credence,” sussurra sulle sue labbra e lontanamente si rende conto che è la prima volta che usa il suo nome. Sta per dire qualcos’altro, ma lo interrompe baciandolo di nuovo, gli sembra impossibile smettere, ora che ha cominciato.

Percival sposta la mano tra il suo collo e il petto, spingendolo appena contro al muro, “_Credence_.”

Sta ansimando a sua volta e ha uno sguardo di meraviglia, con il sorriso più grande che gli abbia visto in tutta la sera. Lo accarezza sul viso, “Forse dovremmo spostarci dove c’è meno gente, o sarà un problema.” Sottolinea il concetto ondeggiando i fianchi contro i suoi, facendogli sentire il _problema_, forte e chiaro.

È così stordito dall’alcol, dalla musica e dal bacio che spostarsi gli sembra impossibile, non ora che sta così bene qui, contro al muro, con Percival addosso.

“Baciamo ancora,” sussurra, già con le labbra sulle sue, “Ancora un po’, Percival.”

Lui appoggia la fronte contro la sua, stringendo le mani sui suoi fianchi, nel tentativo di tenerlo fermo. Lo stuzzica mordendolo di nuovo sul labbro, “Cos’è, ti piace farlo in mezzo alla gente? Farti guardare mentre qualcuno ti è addosso?”

Non gli piace, o al meno, non di solito. Ora invece, il pensiero di farsi vedere tra le braccia dell’uomo più affascinante e sexy del locale un po’ lo stuzzica, lo fa sentire come se avesse vinto il primo premio e potesse sfoggiarlo davanti a tutti.

Si sente arrossire al pensiero e ringrazia che sia buio, poi allaccia le braccia al suo collo, baciandolo e spingendo appena i fianchi contro ai suoi.

“Forse.” Ansima quando si separano, “Forse mi piace.”

Percival stringe la presa su di lui e in un attimo gli sta divorando il lato del collo, baciandolo e marchiandolo con succhiotti più o meno leggeri e morsi che gli spezzano il respiro.

“Allora se ti piace farti guardare…” Dice e Credence si sente rigirare tra le sue braccia.

Ha ribaltato le posizioni, mettendosi con la schiena al muro e per un momento Credence vorrebbe ribattere, ma bastano le sue mani sulle sue natiche, che lo palpano insistentemente, a togliergli ogni pensiero coerente.

“Così puoi farti vedere da tutti mentre ti muovi contro di me.” Sussurra Percival al suo orecchio, portanto di nuovo una coscia tra le sue gambe.

Credence zittisce il gemito che ha in gola baciandolo. Si rende conto che è vicino a venire e la cosa non lo disturba, lo eccita solo di più.

Si muove quasi disperatamente contro di lui, toccandolo sul petto, sulle braccia, sui fianchi.

Quando prova a infilare le mani sotto alla sua camicia Percival gliele ferma afferrandolo per i polsi e Credence quasi viene solo per quello.

“Ah-ah,” lo ammonisce, guardandolo, “Non ci provare ragazzino, non ho intenzione di farmi spogliare qui. Non ho più vent’anni.”

“Ma io sì,” ribatte, suonando quasi petulante e lo fa ridere. Se non fosse per le sue pupille dilatate e l’erezione che Credence sente chiaramente contro alla coscia, sembrerebbe quasi che Percival sia indifferente alla situazione.

“Ma tu sì.” Concorda, con una mano che si stringe sul suo fianco. Dà una piccola spinta decisa verso di lui, così che Credence finisce a strusciarsi contro alla sua coscia. Gli si chiudono gli occhi per il piacere e si lascia andare addosso a lui, annuendo in silenzio, ansimando sul suo viso.

Percival lo fa di nuovo e Credence chiude forte gli occhi, trattenendo il respiro mentre sente distintamente i boxer bagnarsi con le prime gocce di sperma.

È _così_vicino.

Poi c’è una pausa nei movimento di Percival.

“Cazzo, lo vuoi davvero?” domanda al suo orecchio, sorpreso, “_Qui?_”

“Sì, sì,” risponde muovendosi da solo, senza poter aspettare, “Non m’importa. Posso essere silenzioso, forza.”

“D’accordo, come vuoi. Dio.” Ripete il movimento, finalmente, muovendo Credence contro di sé.

È perfetto, è quello che vuole e allo stesso tempo non è abbastanza, così la sensazione lo lascia ondeggiare in un limbo di piacere e frustrazione.

Si morde il labbro inferiore a sangue, per stare in silenzio, con il viso contro Percival, il naso contro la sua tempia.

“Sei così duro,” Lo sente sussurrare al suo orecchio, con una carezza sul suo fianco, “Dimmi che posso farti un pompino più tardi.”

Credence lo stringe sulle spalle, senza capire più nulla. Annuisce ancora e ancora.

“Bravo ragazzo.” La sua voce è così vicina, la sente dentro di sé.

“Di più.” Ansima, leccandolo dove capita –sul mento, sul collo,- “Sono vicino.”

Percival impreca di nuovo e se lo stringe addosso, cambiando appena l’angolazione e avvolgendo un braccio attorno a lui, tenendolo completamente contro di sé.

“Sai, Credence,” sussurra Percival, “Ti stanno guardando tutti.”

Gli sfugge un gemito alto, che prega nessuno abbia sentito e stringe le cosce attorno alla gamba di Percival.

È tutto sudato, si sente la maglietta appiccicata addosso e si domanda come debba sembrare visto da dietro. Probabilmente come un animale disperato che cavalca la gamba del suo padrone.

“Tutti quanti,” continua Percival, sussurrando mellifluo tra i suoi capelli, mentre lo aiuta a muoversi, “Si staranno chiedendo come ho fatto a prendermi il ragazzo più carino e meno timido della club.” Stringe le mani su di lui, “Si staranno anche chiedendo come dev’essere affonare nel tuo culo perfetto.”

Credence viene mordendosi una mano, tremando così tanto da non sentirsi più le gambe. È sicuro che se non ci fosse Percival a cui appoggiarsi, sarebbe già caduto a terra.

La testa gli gira e gli ronza così forte che riesce a sentire la voce di Percival ma non ne recepisce le parole.

Tutto quello che riesce a fare è ondeggiare ancora un po’ i fianchi contro di lui, per poi scostarsi appena si rende conto che potrebbe sporcarlo.

Si sente fradicio, non solo nei boxer. Dev’essere uno schifo da guardare, sudato, probabilmente con l’alito che sa di alcol.

“Vieni qui.” È tutto quello che dice Percival prima di prendergli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo così bene che se solo fosse possibile Credence diventerebbe di nuovo duro.

“Dimmi che posso portarti in bagno.” Chiede Percival, urgente, mentre Credence si guarda attorno. Nessuno fa caso a loro, realizza, tutti sembrano occupati a ballare o baciarsi e palparsi a loro volta.

“Nessuno ci sta guardando?” Gli esce come una domanda e Percival sorride, divertito.

“No, ma non importa. L’idea ti è piaciuta.” Lo accarezza dal collo al fianco, “Vero?”

Sente un sorriso sfinito, ma beato sul proprio viso e annuisce, ancora un po’ stranito da _quanto _effettivamente gli sia piaciuto.

“Bagno.” Dice, prendendolo per mano, “Decisamente. Devo, uhm,” fa un gesto veloce al disastro che sono i suoi pantaloni, facendolo ridere. Poi aggiunge: “Così posso prendermi cura di te.” Lo accarezza sul cavallo dei pantaloni, per sottolineare il concetto.

Percival lo trascina nel bagno del locale precedendolo, così da nasconderlo da possibili figuracce.

In bagno, Credence si ripulisce velocemente come può e poi cade in ginocchio davanti a Percival, perché “Non voglio farti sporcare anche i tuoi pantaloni. Uno dei due deve rimanere presentabile.”

Non si lascia sfuggire nemmeno una goccia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew I don't like this


	28. Day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28\. Omorashi | **Stripping**/Striptease | Vore | Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so random but I kinda like it.
> 
> The last three chapters are going to be up in a few days! :)

Credence non è innamorato di questo lavoro, ma è un modo come un altro per arrivare a fine mese con qualcosa di più sul conto oltre al minimo indispensabile per le bollette.

Sa bene che è un lavoro che nove volte su dieci lo rende poco più di un oggetto per il suo pubblico, ma ha trovato il modo di rimanere ancorato alla realtà, che gli permette di tornare al club ogni sera con la mente limpida.

Credence è consapevole di non essere soltanto questo, non solo il corpo mezzo nudo che balla e si spoglia per soldi, ma anche il ragazzo con il pollice verde, con una passione per il cinema, che sta studiando per diventare regista e nel tempo libero divora film su film e qualche volta scrive delle sceneggiature.

Ricordarsi chi è, è l’unico modo che gli permette di non sentirsi vuoto e annullato ogni volta che il suo corpo è toccato da mani e sguardi più o meno gentili.

Ha imparato a presentarsi al lavoro con un sorriso che non è mai di facciata, ma è suo, davvero. Probabilmente è per questo che guadagna più soldi di tutti gli altri ragazzi.

Fa in modo di possedere questo lavoro, prima che possa succedere il contrario.

Per farlo cerca ogni sera una persona che gli piace, o che almeno gli dispiace meno delle altre. È diventato un gioco tutto suo, ormai.

Ogni sera fa vagare lo sguardo sui volti ai suoi piedi mentre balla, alla ricerca di un viso che emerga rispetto agli altri, qualcuno che lo attiri.

A volte li nota semplicemente per l’apparenza fisica: una donna con un taglio di capelli futuristico, un uomo con dei begli occhi azzurri incorniciati da un paio di occhiali tartarugati, un ragazzo con le guance spruzzate di lentiggini.

Altre volte può essere il tono di voce, lo sguardo, o qualcosa che gli sussurrano all’orecchio mentre balla per loro, da soli (“Hai un buon profumo,” “Ti muovi come una sirena,” “Sei anche più intelligente di quanto sei bello. Pensavo fosse impossibile”).

Questa sera sono varie cose, tutte in una persona sola.

Lo sguardo: leggermente sorpreso, molto gentile, cauto, chiaramente attratto.

Il suo aspetto: un uomo attorno alla quarantina, o almeno così sembra da questa distanza, non può esserne certo. La sua pettinatura precisa, le spalle larghe, i vestiti ordinati.

Poi la voce, quando Credence lo prende per mano e lo porta dove possono stare soli, dopo che l’uomo gli ha già dato più soldi di quanti ne farebbe in una serata intera. La voce: calda, bassa, con un lieve tremore d’agitazione.

I suoi occhi che non lo lasciano un attimo.

E quello che dice: un complimento dopo l’altro, mai scontati, niente di finto. Credence ne sente la sincerità sulla pelle, come un balsamo. L’uomo –_Percival_,- parla lentamente, senza mai smettere di guardarlo e mantenendo il suo sguardo più a lungo di chiunque altro, anche se quando lo abbassa sul suo corpo Credence si sente tremare sotto tanta intensità.

Non gli ordina di spogliarsi, ma lo accarezza sul fianco coperto dagli shorts leopardati e quasi sovrappensiero dice: “Vorrei poterti vedere senza. Hai delle bellissime gambe, lunghe e affusolate come quelle di una ballerina, ma forti come quelle di un atleta.”

Credence se li toglie, rimanendo con la camicia traslucida e l’intimo femminile addosso. Non ha il tempo di chiedersi se gli piacerà, perché Percival lo sfiora con la punta dell’indice sul bordo delle mutandine, guardandolo come se fosse un miracolo.

Non gli dice “Siediti su di me,” ma lo prende per mano e lo porta a sedere sul divanetto.

È lui ad inginocchiarsi ai suoi piedi, non il contrario.

Non gli ordina cosa fare e non lo guarda come se fosse un acquisto che sta per spacchettare, ma lo guarda negli occhi, in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, con le mani sulle sue cosce, ferme, e gli domanda qual è la sua cosa preferita del sesso.

È così inaspettato che per un attimo Credence non ha una risposta.

“Quando riescono a farmi sentire indispensabile.” Risponde infine. La sua erezione è quasi dolorante per quanto vorrebbe sentire le mani di Percival su di sé, “E quando usano la bocca su di me.”

Percival stringe appena la presa su di lui, con una luce nuova negli occhi, poi si sporge a baciarlo sotto la linea della mandibola.

“Posso?” Sussurra, già scendendo con altri baci sul collo, sulla clavicola.

Credence annuisce senza voce e nell’arco di qualche minuto finisce sdraiato sul divanetto, con Percival sopra di sé, ancora completamente vestito, che lo ricopre di baci languidi dalla testa ai piedi, quasi letteralmente. Si ferma alle caviglie.

Non lo spoglia e Credence, per la forza dell’abitudine di non fare nulla che il cliente potrebbe non volere, non si toglie né la camicia, né l’intimo, anche se è quasi una tortura per quanto è eccitato.

Percival gli scosta la camicia senza togliergliela, prima da un lato, poi dall’altro, baciandolo prima su un capezzolo, poi sull’altro, leccando i solchi tra le sue costole, facendogli inarcare la schiena.

“Percival,” si ritrova ad ansimare il suo nome, ad occhi chiusi.

In risposta l'uomo lo bacia sull’intimo, dov’è sporco di sperma e i suoi fianchi hanno uno scatto così improvviso che teme di avergli fatto male.

“Mi scus_-oh,_” Gli si spezza il respiro per le sue labbra su di sé, ancora sopra al tessuto, che lo succhiano appena.

Credence non l’ha ancora toccato, non l’ha nemmeno ancora baciato, ma Percival sembra ben contento di fare questo e solo questo.

Quando finalmente gli toglie l’intimo, gli mette un preservativo e lo prende in bocca, Credence deve mordersi una mano per non fare troppo rumore. Inarca di nuovo la schiena e la testa gli ricade sul divanetto, con la guancia contro al cuscino.

Prova a mettere una mano sulla sua nuca, senza toccargli i capelli per non rovinare la pettinatura precisa, ma Percival porta una mano sulla sua e se la spinge al centro della testa, per fargli capire che va bene, più che bene.

Credence viene così, con una mano su di lui, l’altra stretta sul bordo del divanetto, gli occhi chiusi e le gambe aperte, con le ginocchia piegate.

Cerca di mettersi a sedere il prima possibile, ma l’orgasmo l’ha stordito e deve fermarsi a respirare un altro po’ prima di muoversi di nuovo.

“Hai detto che ti piace quando usano la bocca su di te.” Lo sente dire. Si sporge per guardarlo: Percival ha le labbra e il mento che quasi brillano per la saliva, gli occhi lucidi, le guance arrossate. Lo sta guardando come se gli avesse appena donato un continente intero.

“Sì. Come ha appena fatto.”

“Ti piace anche se…” Sembra leggermente incerto e abbassa lo sguardo. Credence sente le sue dita sulla propria apertura e smette di respirare. “Posso baciarti qui?”

“Sì.” Risponde senza accorgersene, senza aver dato il permesso alla propria bocca di parlare, “Non preferirebbe che lo faccio io a-_ah_.”

L’unico comportamento poco educato che sembra avere Percival è questo, lo interrompe mentre parla, usando la lingua.

“Aspetti, aspetti.” Cerca di spingerlo via con una mano e lui subito smette e si scosta.

“Perdonami.” Ha il fiato corto, le pupille dilatate,

“Davvero non preferisce che lo faccia io a lei?” Chiede di nuovo.

“Davvero.” Dice subito, poi sembra ripensarci, “O meglio, mi piacerebbe, ma preferisco questo. Se posso.”

Non riesce a credere a quanto sia educato, è esilarante e fin troppo eccitante, Credence vuole riuscire a spingerlo così tanto da togliergli tutti questi freni.

“Okay, allora…” Si gira a pancia in giù, sistemandosi un cuscino sotto ai fianchi, poi guarda dietro di sé, per controllare come va. Percival ha lo sguardo fisso tra le sue gambe, così intenso che se ne sente arrossire.

“Mi piace di più così.” Dice, a mo’ di spiegazione e per riempire il silenzio, “Va bene, Percival?”

Il suo nome sembra risvegliarlo. Annuisce e rimette la bocca su di lui.

Credence può solo affondare il viso nel divano, perché Percival lo lecca da subito con così tanto entusiasmo che si sente catapultare verso l’orgasmo.

Cerca con tutte le sue forze di stare in silenzio, ma nemmeno con il viso nel cuscino riesce a nascondere i gemiti di piacere che gli strappa quando affonda la lingua dentro di lui, quando avvolge una mano sui suoi testicoli, massaggiandoli, e quando lo bacia succhiando la pelle delicata tra le labbra, facendolo quasi piangere per quanto è perfetto.

Lo fa venire senza toccarlo e senza preavviso. Un attimo prima Credence era vicino all’orgasmo, un attimo dopo ci è completamente in mezzo, quasi affogandoci.

Quando si riprende, per un attimo non ha idea di cosa sia successo. Era da tempo che non provava una cosa simile e si era dimenticato quanto potesse essere _totale_. Si sente stordito, la testa gli gira nonostante non abbia ingerito neanche un goccio d’alcol.

Percival continua a baciarlo fino a quando è troppo sensibile, poi risale sulla sua schiena, ancora coperta dalla camicia, baciandolo nonostante sia chiaramente sudato, come se non gli importasse.

Quando lo sente sopra di sé, chiaramente eccitato, ancora vestito, che si muove appena contro di lui, con il respiro affannato al suo orecchio, Credence volta il viso e lo bacia, senza pensarci.

Percival rimane immobile per un attimo, e poi lo divora. Guida il bacio con una mano sulla sua nuca e lo fa girare completamente per poterlo raggiungere meglio. Credence gli mette le gambe attorno ai fianchi, portandoselo contro, senza fiato per quanto lo sente duro e caldo oltre al tessuto dei pantaloni.

Cerca di aprirgli la cintura e i pantaloni, ma è ben difficile quando è distratto dalla sua bocca.

“Si spogli.” Ansima, cercando di spingerglieli giù, “La prego.”

Percival annuisce, ma lo bacia un’altra volta ancora prima di mettersi in piedi.

Per un momento si guardano in silenzio, entrambi con il viso arrossato e i capelli spettinati, Credence mezzo nudo in una posizione scomposta sul divano, Percival in piedi con le mani sul colletto della camicia.

Poi Percival si spoglia. Lo fa lentamente, nonostante sia chiaro a entrambi che lo vogliono e che non ha bisogno di conquistare la sua attenzione, anche perché il cliente è lui. Eppure si muove lentamente, senza mai togliergli gli occhi di dosso.

Credence si mette seduto per vederlo meglio, senza preoccuparsi di rivestirsi. Si mette comodo con un braccio sullo schienale del divanetto e lo osserva mentre Percival si apre un bottone dopo l’altro della camicia, scoprendo un petto solido, con qualche centimetro di pancia in più di quello che è canonicamente definito ‘bello’, ma che gli fa solo venire voglia di affondarci il viso prima di scendere più giù e prenderlo in bocca. Lo guarda negli occhi leccandosi le labbra, facendogli capire chiaramente cosa pensa, semmai potesse esserne insicuro.

Percival risponde con un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato, abbassandosi i pantaloni, rimanendo con i boxer neri che sottolineano quanto è eccitato.

Credence si lecca di nuovo le labbra, si sporge sul divanetto e mette le mani sui suoi fianchi.

“Percival,” sussurra e il suo respiro contro il suo bassoventre basta a farlo irriggidire. Credence accenna un sorriso e appoggia le labbra sulla sua pelle, appena sopra all’elastico dei boxer, “Qual è la tua cosa preferita del sesso?”

Risponde con un’imprecazione, la prima che gli ha sentito in tutta la sera, e con un movimento fluido con cui si abbassa i boxer.

Si ritrova con la sua erezione contro la guancia. Alza lo sguardo su di lui, senza spostarsi.

“Ora sei tu, temo.” Sussurra, con una mano sul lato del suo viso.

Credence si sfila la camica, si sdraia di nuovo a pancia in su e lo riporta sopra di sé, finalmente nudo.

Si lascia prendere così, con un sorriso estatico sulle labbra, godendosi ogni movimento, ogni sussurro e ansito di Percival, toccandolo ovunque riesce, baciandolo quando ha abbastanza fiato per farlo. Godendosi il momento.

Percival si prende quello che vuole, finalmente lo vede senza quei freni che sembra essersi imposto da solo, per qualche motivo. È così libero e affascinante nel piacere, con una goccia di sudore sul sopracciglio e un’espressione quasi corrucciata per lo sforzo. Si muove come vuole, ma sta anche attento a lui, avvolgendo una mano attorno a lui, di nuovo semiduro, e nonostante sia ancora un po’ troppo sensibile dopo due orgasmi, Credence lo lascia fare, guardando come il suo sguardo si illumina quando ansima sulle sue labbra.

“Mi piacerebbe rifarlo.” Sorride mentre lo guarda rivestirsi, più tardi, “Se dovesse tornare chieda pure di me, anche se non mi vede in giro.”

“Sarà fatto.” Sorride, finalmente senza traccia di tensione, poi lo guarda attentamente, “’Credence’ è davvero il tuo nome?”

Annuisce e si alza, ancora nudo, a lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia, “Ma non mi fa impazzire. Può chiamarmi in altri modi.”

“Tipo?”

“Ci pensi.” Sorride, “Me li dirà la prossima volta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my writing you can support me with [a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/susannaolmi)! ♥


	29. Day 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29\. Glory hole | Double (Or more) Penetration | Sleepy Sex | **Massage**  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m super sorry about the delay but life got in the way. I’m still going to finish this challenge I think, even if that means I’m cheating- tbh it’s been a wonderful boost for my creativity and I don’t want to stop just because we’re not in October anymore!  
As for this chapter, I’ve had it in my WIPs for a couple of months now and when I noticed the ‘massage’ prompt I was like YES time to finish it!

Mr. Graves si prende sempre cura di lui: guarisce le sue mani quando Mary Lou lo riduce peggio del solito, e guarisce la sua mente quando Credence ci si perde e non trova più l’uscita. Dunque avrebbe potuto aspettarsi una cosa simile, eppure quando succede lo coglie completamente impreparato.

“Hai sempre la testa e le spalle basse, non ti fanno male?” Mr. Graves lo sfiora al centro della schiena con un tocco delicato che basta a farlo irriggidire ulteriormente: per il dolore e allo stesso tempo per il piacere di avere le sue mani su di sé.

Non trova una risposta appropriata, così opta per alzare le spalle e restare in silenzio, guardando la punta delle proprie scarpe e il bordo del cappotto di Mr. Graves.

“Sei sempre così rigido e teso.” Continua, quasi sovrappensiero. Credence sente il suo sguardo addosso, “Prendi un respiro profondo, rilassati.”

Dopo un attimo di esitazione –come ci si rilassa? Non è sicuro di esserne capace,- obbedisce, riempiendosi i polmoni d’ossigeno. Subito gran parte della tensione scivola via dal suo corpo, soprattutto dalle spalle e dal collo. Quando sta per rilasciare il respiro Mr. Graves riporta la mano tra le sue spalle e l’altra al centro del suo petto e il respiro gli si blocca in gola.

“Adesso lascialo andare lentamente.” Dice Mr. Graves con tono morbido, accarezzandolo tra le spalle.

Fa come dice, pregando che non senta quanto forte sta battendo il suo cuore.

“Bene, bravo.” Gli sorride orgoglioso, come se Credence avesse appena compiuto una magia.

Si sente patetico –chi altro sarebbe così disperato da dover ricevere delle parole di incoraggiamento perché _respira_?-, ma si sente anche scaldare dal suo sguardo premuroso.

“Ti servirebbe un massaggio.” Continua Mr. Graves, di nuovo come se parlasse da solo, “Ti aiuterebbe a rilassare i muscoli delle spalle e a stare meglio.”

Credence opta per un'altra alzata di spalle generica, perché non sa come rispondere. Un massaggio è un lusso che costa chissà quanto, non può proprio permetterselo, non l’ha nemmeno mai preso in considerazione. Senza contare che non riuscirebbe mai a farsi toccare da uno sconosciuto senza esserne spaventato.

“Ti piacerebbe provare? Non per vantarmi, ma sono abbastanza bravo a farli.”

Gli ci vuole un po’ per recepire il senso delle sue parole e per trovare una risposta che non suoni confusa.

“La ringrazio Mr. Graves, ma non c’è bisogno.” Offre un sorriso timido, “Sto bene, non si deve preoccupare.”

Quasi non fa in tempo a finire che Mr. Graves porta le mani sulle sue spalle e stringe appena, massaggiandolo. È un tocco leggero, con la camicia e la giacca di mezzo, ma Credence lo sente in tutte le spalle e prima che se ne accorga un suono sofferente sfugge dalle sue labbra.

Si mette una mano davanti alla bocca, con il cuore in gola. “Mi scusi.”

Non riesce a guardarlo negli occhi e si irriggidisce aspettandosi di essere spinto o colpito in qualche modo.

“Di cosa ti scusi? Ti ho fatto male?” Ribatte tranquillamente, senza spostare le mani.

“Non lei.” Strizza gli occhi nel tentativo di calmare le reazioni del proprio corpo, “Non me l’aspettavo.”

Mr. Graves gli sorride gentilmente.

“Ti piacerebbe allora, ricevere un massaggio? Lo farei con piacere, credimi.” Lo accarezza di nuovo, toccandolo ancora più attentamente, “Ti sentiresti molto meglio, dopo.”

Credence cerca di controllare il proprio respiro, ma non può nascondere il rossore che è sicuro di avere sulle guance.

“Lo farebbe?”

“Certo, Credence.” Sorride semplicemente, “Devi solo sederti e lasciare fare a me, prometto che non ci vorrà molto e se ti faccio male o vuoi smettere basta che me lo dici. D’accordo?”

Si permette di sorridergli, “D’accordo, Mr. Graves.”

È diventata abitudine: quasi ogni volta che si incontrano a casa di Mr. Graves questo si offre di togliere un po’ della tensione che ha accumulato nelle spalle nei giorni passati.

Credence si sente sempre meglio ogni volta che Mr. Graves lo accarezza e lo massaggia da sopra alla camicia.

Il calore delle sue mani basta a scioglierlo, ma Mr. Graves è davvero bravo a trovare i punti giusti, a distendere i nodi che Credence sembra avere ovunque. Un giorno presta più attenzione al suo collo, la volta dopo alle spalle, quella dopo ancora ad un punto particolare vicino al centro della schiena.

Mr. Graves lo fa sedere comodamente sul bordo del suo divano, gli chiede di togliersi la giacca e si siede alle sue spalle.

“Non è esattamente la posizione migliore,” commenta la prima volta, “Perchè hai ancora la schiena leggermente inclinata, mentre se fossi sdraiato non avresti questo problema.”

Credence ringrazia che non possa vederlo in viso perché ha spalancato gli occhi, “Sdraiato?”

“Prono, con le braccia lungo i fianchi. Chi ti massaggia dovrebbe stare sopra di te, è la posizione migliore per entrambi e per fare un buon lavoro.”

Per poco non si strozza con la sua stessa saliva, soltanto ad immaginare la scena. Si agita appena sul divano, cercando di distrarsi per non pensare a come sarebbe avere Mr. Graves seduto sopra di sé, a cosa vorrebbe dire avere il suo corpo forte che lo tiene fermo sul divano, sul letto.

“Capisco.”

“Magari un’altra volta.”

Credence rimane con la mente che continua a vagare tra quel momento ipotetico in cui Mr. Graves sarebbe seduto sopra di lui a toccarlo, a massaggiarlo, ad accarezzarlo, e questo momento, reale, vero, che sta vivendo, in cui Mr. Graves è seduto alle sue spalle e l’unico punto di contatto che hanno sono le sue mani su di sé, ma è comunque abbastanza per lasciarlo accaldato e confuso per il resto della giornata. La fantasia si mischia alle carezze reali, in un’unione che lo fa sentire sciolto, morbido, come se non potesse più camminare ma soltanto nuotare o volare.

Il massaggio è meraviglioso, anche se durante i primi minuti Credence quasi guaisce dal dolore.

“Ti faccio male? Più lentamente allora, vediamo…” Mormora Mr. Graves alle sue spalle, assorto nel compito. I suoi tocchi si fanno più leggeri, praticamente lo sfiora seguendo il profilo delle spalle, “Come va così?”

“Meglio,” risponde, stupito e ancora allarmato dal dolore di poco prima, “Bene, Mr. Graves.”

“Ottimo.”

Non saprebbe dire per quanto tempo le sue mani si muovono su di lui. Potrebbero essere dieci minuti, potrebbe essere un’ora. Il tempo è sempre un concetto astratto e inquantificabile quando è con lui.

Si morde il labbro inferiore fino a farlo quasi sanguinare nel tentativo di distrarsi e smetterla di pensare a quanto è piacevole quello che sta provando, a quanto Mr. Graves è bravo e a quanto vorrebbe quelle mani su ogni centimetro del proprio corpo rovinato. Si sentirebbe bello, pensa, con il suo sguardo e le sue mani addosso. Basterebbe quello a farlo stare bene, è tutto ciò di cui avrebbe bisogno.

Riesce a mantenere il proprio respiro sotto controllo fino a quando Mr. Graves lo massaggia su un punto particolarmente teso e dopo qualche minuto riesce a sentire la contrazione sciogliersi improvvisamente. Si lascia sfuggire un suono di sollievo e apprezzamento che somiglia troppo ad uno di quei gemiti che fa a letto nel cuore della notte quando non riesce a dormire e finisce a toccarsi pensando ai complimenti che gli ha fatto Mr. Graves, a come l’ha toccato, a come l’ha guardato.

Trattiene il respiro, immobile, inorridendo.

“Ti sta facendo bene, allora?” Mr. Graves parla lentamente, con tono soffice. Ha smesso di massaggiarlo, probabilmente in attesa di una risposta. Non sembra alterato, né disgustato da quello che ha fatto, ma Credence non si fida più della propria voce, così si limita ad annuire.

“Bene.” Continua con lo stesso tono, “Abbiamo quasi finito per oggi, resisti ancora un po’.”

Credence lo ringrazia altre tre volte dopo che hanno finito, poi si scusa e corre nel suo bagno dove mette i polsi sotto l’acqua ghiacciata, chiudendo forte gli occhi e pregando che il proprio corpo si calmi e torni ad obbedirgli.

Ci pensa per tutto il resto della giornata. Ci pensa mentre prepara la cena, mordendosi la lingua e nascondendo il viso dietro una mano, fingendo di tossire ogni volta che sente un sorriso sulle labbra o le guance scaldarsi.

Ci pensa a letto, più tardi, rigirandosi in mente quelle immagini e quelle sensazioni, addormentandosi con una mano sulla propria spalla, a massaggiarsi come aveva fatto Mr. Graves, cercando di richiamare la sensazione dei suoi tocchi.

Ci pensa quando si sveglia, di soprassalto, sudato, accaldato e teso come una corda di violino, con le immagini del sogno ben chiare in mente: una mano di Mr. Graves sulle sue spalle e l’altra tra le sue gambe, entrambe a massaggiarlo, a dargli piacere in due modi diversi.

Si gira a pancia in giù quasi con violenza e affonda il viso nel cuscino pregando che nessuno senta nulla, mentre preme i fianchi contro al materasso, disperatamente, ripensando al tocco reale di Mr. Graves e alle mani di Mr. Graves nel sogno. Viene con il viso nel cuscino, senza respirare, sentendosi quasi svenire da quanto è stato immediato, forte e scioccante.

Solo dopo svariati minuti riesce ad alzarsi e ripulirsi, con la testa che ancora rimbomba ad ogni respiro.

  
Diventa un’abitudine: Mr. Graves lo massaggia sulle spalle e Credence è sempre meno teso, non solo fisicamente ma anche mentalmente.

Non si era mai reso conto di quanto stesse davvero male, non aveva mai pensato che quel dolore fisso che lo prende dalla nuca alla base della schiena, espandendosi lungo le spalle e gli avambraccia, potesse essere dato dalla sua postura ingobbita.

“La mia magia non può curarti totalmente da un dolore quasi cronico e purtroppo non conosco incantesimi che possano correggere la tua postura, ma questo non significa che non posso aiutarti comunque.” Sorride Mr. Graves, dopo che l’ha ringraziato nuovamente per il massaggio di quel pomeriggio.

È tardi, il cielo è del colore del tramonto e Credence dovrebbe probabilmente già essere sulla strada di casa, ma si sente così bene qui, in questo momento, con le spalle ancora formicolanti per i massaggi, che non riesce a preoccuparsene davvero.

Sta sempre così bene con Mr. Graves, soprattutto dopo questi momenti. Non sa come ci si senta ad essere ubriachi, ma presume sia una sensazione simile a questa: leggerezza, la testa pesante, uno stordimento piacevole e la voglia continua di sorridere.

“Non devi ringraziarmi Credence, lo faccio con molto piacere.” Mr. Graves lo guarda in un modo particolare dopo queste sessioni di massaggi, che contribuisce a farlo sentire ubriaco e rilassato, a farlo tornare a casa con il cuore leggero.

Più lo fanno, più Credence si rilassa sotto alle sue mani esperte e se le prime volte era rigido come un bastone, dopo qualche settimana quasi balza a sedere sul suo divano.

Si è accertato di chiedergli nuovamente se fosse sicuro di volerlo fare e più volte si è offerto di fare lo stesso per lui, anche se non saprebbe davvero da dove cominciare, ma Mr. Graves gli ha assicurato che va bene così, che non deve preoccuparsi di ricambiare.

Le sue nottate sono ormai popolate dalla sensazione di essere toccato, che ora conosce e apprezza. Non importa che Mr. Graves lo tocchi da sopra la camicia e non direttamente, è comunque il contatto più intimo e sincero che abbia mai provato e non lo cambierebbe con nient’altro.

Un giorno Mr. Graves gli domanda come va il dolore alle spalle e Credence sorride rispondendo che è molto migliorato, grazie a lui.

“Ne sono felice,” risponde, guardandolo un momento più a lungo del necessario, “Che ne dici di passare al resto della schiena? Penso sarebbe utile.”

“Va bene, Mr. Graves.” Risponde, eccitato all’idea di sentire le sue mani anche in altri punti.

“Fantastico.” Sorride, “Devo chiederti di sdraiarti però, altrimenti rischio di farti male se stai seduto, non funzionerebbe molto bene.”

“Oh, d’accordo.” Annuisce sorpreso e si avvia verso il divano, ma Mr. Graves mette una mano sul suo gomito, fermandolo gentilmente.

“È meglio se ti sdrai a letto, c’è più spazio.” Dice, guardandolo negli occhi, “Seguimi.”

Credence non ribatte, perché non trova più la propria voce.

Non è mai stato nella camera da letto di Mr. Graves e il solo pensiero gli fa salire alle labbra dieci obiezioni diverse per cui non dovrebbe entrarci, tutte valide, a cui però non riesce a dar voce.

Per qualche motivo si sente in imbarazzo a trovarsi qui, in un luogo così intimo e privato che Mr. Graves sta aprendo a lui come se nulla fosse. Per un momento si immagina a mostrare la propria camera da letto, o meglio il luogo in cui dorme, a Mr. Graves e la cosa lo mortifica da morire, tanto che sente le guance bruciare di vergogna e deve deglutire un groppo fastidioso.

Non si ferma ad osservare la stanza, si sdraia subito dove gli indica Mr. Graves, al centro del letto.

Del suo letto. Il letto dove dorme ogni notte, il letto dove avrà fatto- Credence chiude gli occhi, li riapre e li richiude di nuovo. Li tiene chiusi anche quando sente le mani di Mr. Graves sulle spalle.

“Sei comodo?” Chiede dolcemente, accarezzandolo.

Annuisce in silenzio con il lato del viso sul cuscino morbido (non ha mai sentito il profumo di Mr. Graves così forte prima), riaprendo gli occhi. Decide di fissare un dettaglio del legno intagliato dell’armadio e di concentrarsi su quello.

“Perfetto. Sposta le braccia per me, ecco così.” Gliele fa spostare lungo i fianchi e Credence si mordere il labbro quando sente le sue mani sulle proprie.

“Perfetto.” Ripete, suonando soddisfatto, “Come sempre sei libero di fermarmi se qualcosa non va bene.”

Annuisce, trattenendosi dal nascondersi nel cuscino con tutto il viso.

Mr. Graves lo massaggia partendo dalle spalle, come ogni altra volta, poi lentamente scende.

A volte parlano del più e del meno durante questi momenti, ma ora come ora Credence non si fida della propria voce e ha la testa in una confusione talmente profonda che se aprisse la bocca ne uscirebbero solo frasi sconnesse. Anche Mr. Graves è stranamente silenzioso, non dice nulla a parte chiedergli se gli sta facendo male quando Credence fa un suono di sorpresa.

“No,” risponde, sentendo il cuore rimbombare nelle orecchie, “Non mi fa male.”

La verità è che ha sentito una scarica bollente tra le gambe, perché Mr. Graves si è spostato più verso di lui e ora il lato della sua coscia è contro al fianco di Credence ed è come se tutto il suo corpo e le sue percezioni fossero concentrate in quei pochi centimetri. Non ha mai provato niente di simile, niente come lo shock improvviso di essere così vicino a Mr. Graves, di essere avvolto dal suo profumo e dover rimanere immobile senza potersi voltare, nascondere o scappare.

La situazione peggiora ulteriormente quando Mr. Graves scende a massaggiarlo in fondo alla schiena, arrivando appena sopra al bordo dei pantaloni. C’è la camicia tra di loro, ma Credence si sente bruciare sotto ai suoi tocchi decisi e quasi geme quando Mr. Graves preme entrambe le mani su di lui, con i palmi bene aperti, spingendolo appena contro al materasso.

Si morde il labbro a sangue, perché si rende conto di essere semiduro nei pantaloni. L’orrore, la paura e un imbarazzo cieco lo investono come un’ondata e per un momento non riesce più a percepire le mani su di sé, tanto è spaventato dalla propria reazione e dal momento in cui dovrà alzarsi e la sua vergogna sarà evidente.

Fissa l’armadio di Mr. Graves senza vederlo davvero, mentre prova a fare dei respiri controllati per calmarsi, ma i massaggi in fondo alla schiena sono completamente diversi da quelli sulle spalle. Non aveva idea che potessero fargli sentire queste cose, altrimenti avrebbe urlato che no, non poteva toccarlo lì, ma non può farlo ora, perché se lo fermasse Mr. Graves domanderebbe cosa c’è che non va e Credence dovrebbe confessarglielo.

Ad un certo punto si rende conto di avere alzato appena i fianchi, seguendo i movimenti delle sue mani. Li abbassa immediatamente, sentendo delle lacrime di vergogna salirgli agli occhi.

Mr. Graves non dice nulla, non commenta, non lo sgrida. Continua per quelle che sembrano ore interminabili, una tortura piacevole e orribile, perché continua a pensare a quando avrà finito, ma il suo corpo nel frattempo sembra sciogliersi e aprirsi sotto alle carezze, senza il suo consenso.

"Abbiamo finito per oggi, Credence. Puoi alzarti.”

Per un momento non riesce a rispondere, terrorizzato.  
"Credence?" Lo sente sporgersi verso il suo viso.  
"Io..." Deglutisce cercando di non muovere i fianchi contro al letto, "Non posso."  
"Ti ho fatto male?" Domanda immediatamente, avvicinandosi di più.  
"No." Risponde in un soffio e prega che Mr. Graves esca e lo lasci solo o che lo faccia girare a pancia in su e lo prenda a schiaffi perché è volgare e irrispettoso.  
"Qual è il problema, allora? Sai che puoi parlarmi." Sussurra dolcemente e poi peggiora le cose accarezzandolo tra i capelli.  
Credence geme e i suoi fianchi si muovono appena contro al letto. Spalanca gli occhi e nasconde il viso nel cuscino, stringendoci i pugni e trattenendo il respiro.

Mr. Graves toglie la mano dai suoi capelli e si schiarisce la voce.

"Credo," Dice con tono eccessivamente controllato. Credence vorrebbe strapparsi la pelle dal viso, “Credo di aver capito.”

_Va’ via, va’ via, ti prego._

“Forse posso aiutarti.” Aggiunge Mr. Graves.

Credence non risponde, ancora con il viso nascosto, e non capisce cosa intende.

Mr. Graves continua, “Ma devi fermarmi se non ti va bene quello che faccio. D’accordo Credence?”

Annuisce in silenzio, senza sapere cosa aspettarsi.

“D’accordo.”

Sente le sue mani di nuovo sul fondo della schiena, che premono leggermente, con attenzione. Poi Mr. Graves fa scivolare una mano sul suo fianco e l’altra sulla sua natica e Credence sposta il viso dal cuscino perché non respira più.

“Va bene se ti tocco qui?” Domanda Mr. Graves, con un tono vellutato, accarezzandolo con dei movimenti circolari sopra ai pantaloni.

Credence ha mille domanda in testa, ma rimane in silenzio e annuisce di nuovo.

“Ho bisogno di sentirti, Credence, per favore.”

“Sì,” ha la voce che trema, “Va bene, Mr. Graves.”

“Grazie.” Tiene ferma la mano sul suo fianco e con l’altra lo massaggia sopra ai pantaloni.

Credence non capisce, ma il suo corpo sembra sapere cosa fare, perché si ritrova ad aprire appena le gambe.

Il respiro accelerato di Mr. Graves e il proprio affannato sono gli unici rumori che riempiono la stanza.

“Va bene anche se faccio così?” Lo accarezza tra le natiche, lasciando scorrere le dita su quel punto di lui che nemmeno Credence ha mai sfiorato e poi più giù fino alla base dei testicoli.

Si rende conto di essere teso e leggermente sudato.

Annuisce di nuovo, stringendo il cuscino in una morsa ferrea.

“E se faccio questo?”

Credence non ci vede più e non sente il proprio gemito quando Mr. Graves sposta la mano tra le sue cosce, a palparlo con tutto il palmo sull’erezione quasi dolorosa che sta cercando di nascondere sotto di sé.

“Mr.- Graves,” ansima, completamente senza fiato.

“Dimmi di fermarmi e lo faccio.”

Lo accarezza di nuovo. La sua mano sembra un’onda fluida che lo invita ad alzare i fianchi e riabbassarli, per cavalcarla.

Forse perché non può vederlo riesce a sussurrare quello che avrebbe voluto dire da mesi da mesi.

“Non si fermi.”

Mr. Graves dice qualcosa a mezza voce che somiglia ad un’imprecazione, ma non ne è sicuro perché tutti i suoi sensi sono concentrati a percepire le carezze ora più sicure della sua mano –grande, calda, forte,- sotto di sé e il resto del suo corpo, -Mr. Graves deve essersi spostato sopra di lui, _oh_\- perché in un attimo Credence sente il suo respiro sulla nuca, un bacio tra i capelli, le sue cosce ai lati delle proprie, tremanti, e un sussurro, “Lasciati andare, ci sono io con te.”

È tutto così improvviso e nuovo che Credence non fa in tempo a recepirlo che sente già il calore ormai famigliare partire da quel punto vergognoso di sé e in un attimo sta gemendo nel cuscino agitandosi contro la mano di Mr. Graves, senza il tempo di sentirsi in imbarazzo.

“Bravo Credence, così,” il sussurro di Mr. Graves manda ulteriori scosse in tutto il suo corpo. Non ha mai provato niente di simile.

Per un magico momento non pensa a nulla, ha la mente completamente vuota, ogni muscolo è rilassato e lo sente fluido come se fosse miele. Il suo corpo ha uno spasmo imbarazzante quando si bagna, ma è talmente piacevole che non riesce a preoccuparsene.

Sono i baci di Mr. Graves che lo riportano alla realtà e il suo… _duro _contro al suo fianco.

Si sente mancare il fiato che stava lentamente recuperando.

“Mr. Graves,” si volta come riesce, finalmente guardandolo, “Mi lasci toccarla?”

Ha le pupille completamente dilatate e un’espressione che Credence si è solo sognato, che non ha mai sperato di vedere sul suo viso.

Mr. Graves scuote il capo, “Non devi, non ti preoccupare. Questo è per te.” Sottolinea, accarezzandolo tra le gambe.

Prima che possa scostarsi Credence fa l’unica cosa che gli viene in mente: inarca la schiena e spinge i fianchi contro ai suoi, contro alla sua _erezione_.

“Cred-“ il suo nome gli muore sulla lingua mentre Credence lo sente muoversi contro di sé.

“Va bene così. Può farlo,” si affretta ad aggiungere e a muoversi di nuovo, “Per favore?”

Mr. Graves fa un suono basso, quasi gutturale e un attimo dopo prende a strusciarsi contro di lui con dei movimenti continui, precisi, _esperti_, e Credence lo sa, l’ha sempre saputo che Mr. Graves non è come lui, che deve già aver avuto amanti, donne, sa che ha già peccato di lussuria, ma non era mai riuscito ad immaginarlo bene come ora, ora che sa cosa significhi sentirlo sopra di sé.

Sono ancora entrambi vestiti e Credence si sente fastidiosamente bagnato e appiccicoso, ma non vuole perdersi nemmeno un istante di quello che sta vivendo.

Mr. Graves mette una mano sul suo fianco, “Credence,” ansima, con un’altra spinta, “Bene così?”

Vorrebbe dirgli che va bene, più che bene, ma che sarebbe perfetto se fossero nudi, se potesse sentire la sua pelle rovente contro di sé, i suoi fluidi addosso, il suo… contro, così duro, come lo percepisce anche attraverso i pantaloni, testimonianza concreta di come Credence lo sta facendo sentire.

Annuisce, si volta tra le sue braccia a fatica, perché Mr. Graves sembra non riuscire fisicamente ad allontanarsi da lui nemmeno di un centimetro e Credence prova la stessa cosa, ma fa uno sforzo sovrumano per voltarsi così che, _ah, sì_: gli allaccia le braccia attorno al collo e lo bacia, disperatamente. Non ha mai posato le labbra su quelle di qualcun altro, ma nulla potrebbe spaventarlo ora, non quando Mr. Graves fa un suono disperato nella sua bocca e si muove addosso a lui in questo modo.

Porta una mano tra di loro e deve spostare il viso per respirare quando lo sente sotto al palmo.

Mr. Graves fa un altro di quei suoni incredibili, poi tutto il suo corpo si tende e un attimo dopo Credence sente il tessuto bagnarsi.

_Ho fatto questo_, pensa, accarezzandolo più lentamente, sentendolo rilassarsi.

Quando incontra di nuovo il suo sguardo Mr. Graves ha il viso segnato da quello che hanno appena fatto –i capelli spettinati, le labbra lucide di saliva, la _propria_saliva, e un segno rosso sotto al mento dove Credence deve averlo morso o succhiato, anche se non riesce a ricordarlo,- ma lo osserva con attenzione.

“Dimmi che non ho fatto niente che non volevi.”

Credence gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia sulle labbra, attentamente.

I loro vestiti sono inzuppati e più fastidiosi di minuto in minuto, ma non si sposterebbe per nulla al mondo.

“Non ha fatto niente che non volevo,” sussurra guardandolo, “Ma non ha fatto molte cose che avrei voluto.”

La sua espressione si distende per il sollievo e alza un sopracciglio, “Ad esempio?”

La lista è lunga, ma Credence fa del suo meglio per confessargliene molte durante le ore successive, tra un bacio e l’altro.


	30. Day 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30\. Gagging | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose | Breast Worship | **Swallowing**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yes, you could say I'm a bit late for this. but I have an excuse! or well, lots of them, since my life basically went to sh*t at the end of October and I never got the chance to finish this challenge. But I'm here now. I went through so many things (a breakup, a mental breakdown, the most difficult exam I've ever taken, I got surgery, I started my Master's dissertation and lastly the coronavirus has reached my town and everything is shutting down, my university is shut down and it fucking breaks my heart---) but!!!!! You're not here to hear me complain about this, so!! Gradence. One of the few things that has kept me sane through these horrible months. I want you to know that I still love them, I still read about them (thank u for still writing about them!!) and I want to keep writing. Not sure about this last point but we'll see.  
I hope you like this. Let's finish this serie.  
Thank you for reading. seriously.  
Ps I wrote this on my phone, so excuse the typos!

_Baciami forte fino ad inghiottirmi_   
_E vivrò per sempre all'interno di te._

Credence ha sempre creduto: prima a sua madre, poi alla Parola, infine a Percival.

Ognuna di queste cose è andata a sostituirsi alla precedente, nel bene e nel male, eliminando ogni traccia della devozione passata e alimentando la nuova fonte, al contempo.

Ora Credence non crede più alla Bibbia, nè si nasconde nelle navate minori cercando rifugio nel buio. Ora, quando sta male si rivolge a Percival, chiedendo aiuto più o meno esplicitamente. A volte glielo domanda a parole, altre volte riesce solo ad aggrapparsi al suo braccio, guardandolo supplicante, sperando capisca di cos'ha bisogno, e per qualche motivo a lui oscuro Percival capisce sempre. Soprattutto, non lo obbliga a parlare quando non riuscirebbe a farlo nemmeno se lo volesse -e non lo vuole, non in quei momenti,- quando è così confuso che non saprebbe spiegare la propria sofferenza nemmeno a sé stesso.

Altre volte il dolore e la rabbia -per gli incubi, per tutto il tempo sprecato, perché qualcuno l'ha rovinato senza il suo permesso,- sono così subdoli da infilarsi sotto la sua pelle e Credence se ne rende conto solo quando è troppo tardi e sta già marcendo dall'interno. Una rabbia cieca gli monta dentro, contro sé stesso, che non ha saputo impedirlo, e contro il passato, che ha ancora un potere così grande su di lui.

È in quei momenti che cerca Percival con il proprio corpo, troppo agitato per parlare, non trovando le parole adatte per esprimere il bisogno. Lo cerca abbracciandolo, spingendo il proprio corpo contro al suo, nascondendo il viso contro al suo collo, al suo petto, alla sua guancia, tra le sue gambe.

"Ehi," sussurra Percival tra i suoi capelli, tenendolo stretto tra le braccia, senza respingerlo mai, "Va tutto bene."

Si limita a rispondere con un suono d'assenso generico e riprende subito a baciarlo: sul profilo del collo dove il suo profumo è forte, dove la pelle è delicata e morbida, rassicurante come affondare il viso in una coperta di cui conosce l'odore a memoria.

Ha bisogno di sentirsi reale quando sta così, quando niente sembra essere vero e si sente sbalzato nel passato, senza controllo su alcunché.

Porta una mano nei pantaloni di Percival, impaziente di stare meglio e di sentirlo, cose che per lui sono sinonimi, ha scoperto.

Percival si lascia spogliare continuando a ripetergli parole di conforto che scaldano il suo corpo annichilito dalla confusione, infondendogli nuova vita: "Va tutto bene adesso," "Mio dolce Credence," "Sei qui con me. È tutto passato."

Credence spoglia entrambi senza usare la magia, alla vecchia maniera, bisognoso di sentire le diverse texture dei loro vestiti sotto le dita, per ricordarsi che ha ancora delle mani con cui poterlo toccare, che non è soltanto fumo nero.

Parla poco o quasi per nulla, preferendo usare la bocca per sentirlo in un modo più immediato. Lo bacia sul collo, lasciando qualche segno dove sa che sarà coperto dalla camicia, così Percival non dovrà nasconderli con la magia e li avrà ancora addosso quando andrà al lavoro la mattina seguente: segni tangibili che Credence è reale, che è stato lì, che Percival condivide il suo stesso mondo.

Lo fa sdraiare sotto di sé e lo bacia ovunque, percorrendo il suo corpo con le labbra, sfiorandone ogni angolo, marchiandolo di baci che dicono: "Sono stato qui, e qui, e qui. Sono vero e tu ne sei la prova".

Sentire la sua pelle sotto le labbra ha l'effetto immediato di una medicina, di un balsamo. Gli ripulisce la mente dai pensieri che lo pungono su tutto il corpo, lo àncora al presente. Così Credence può concentrarsi su questo e solo su questo e ritrovare se stesso in Percival.

Quando Percival tiene le mani su di lui, Credence risorge, torna in sé. 

Quando Credence poggia le labbra su di lui, Percival porta entrambe le mani nei suoi capelli accarezzandolo tra le ciocche e sussurrando il suo nome nel buio, come una preghiera.  
Il suo profumo e il peso sulla lingua cancellano ogni residuo di confusione e Credence sa di essere ancora vivo e di esserlo ora. Si spinge a prenderne più che può, fino a non respirare, desiderando di morirne e di non smettere mai di sentirsi così vicino ad un'altra persona.

Percival si lascia sfuggire un suono sorpeso e gli tira appena i capelli. 

Gli gira la testa per tutto quello che sente.

"Cre-Credence," Il suo tono è urgente, ma lo percepisce ovattato e non si scosta. Sente la mano di Percival spostarsi dai suoi capelli alla sua guancia, "Credence," ripete, senza fiato, "Non farti-ah, male. Piano."

Non potrebbe mai farsi male così, non con lui. Nemmeno se soffocasse sarebbe un male, non in questo momento, non con Percival. Non ha modo di dirglielo, così mette una mano sulla sua e la sposta di nuovo nei propri capelli. Si sforza per aprire gli occhi e guardarlo.

Percival impreca quando capisce, e riprende ad accarezzarlo sulla nuca, "D'accordo..." Alza appena i fianchi e Credence chiude gli occhi per concentrarsi sul proprio respiro e sul suo calore. Si è spinto fino al limite, per eliminare tutto il resto e rimanere solo con questo, con lui.

Percival, Percival.

Lo sente spostare la mano di nuovo, questa volta dai capelli finisce sul suo collo, attorno alla sua gola e Credence sente così tanto tutto in una volta. 

Quando manda giù realizza che la mano di Percival é ancora lì, che ha sentito ogni movimento della sua gola.

Lo tiene tra le labbra anche dopo che è venuto, sentendosi finalmente ancorato alla realtà, a lui. Si rende conto distantemente di essere duro, ma è un'eccitazione che non gli interessa al momento. Gli importasolo delle mani di Percival ai lati del suo viso, del suo sospiro provato un attimo prima che lo baci e dei suoi sussurri mentre lo tiene stretto a sé: "Sei incredibile, sempre perfetto," "Qui, vicino a me," "Sei stato così bravo." 

Credence si sdraia al suo fianco, senza prestare attenzione alla propria erezione e senza richiederne.

"Non ti va?" Percival lo accarezza sul fianco, molto vicino, ma lasciandogli lo spazio per fermarlo, e mantiene un tono disteso, senza giuduzio.

Scuote la testa, senza aggiungere altro. Percival lo bacia sulle labbra, soffice, "Domattina ti aspetta un bel risveglio, allora." Sorride e porta entrambi sotto le coperte, "È il momento di dormire, dolcezza."

Credence si addormenta abbracciandolo da dietro, così può affondare il viso contro la sua nuca e chudere gli occhi, completamente avvolto dal suo profumo.

La sua erezione è un po' fastidiosa, ma non ha motivo di preoccuparsene: passerà, com'è passato tutto il resto e resterà l'unica cosa che conta davvero.

Percival, _Percival_.


	31. Day 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31. Any combination of the above!  
  
Prostitution/**Sex Work**| **Dirty talk**| **Masks****| ****Masturbation**  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and thank you for coming this long (long, long, LONG) way with me. I can't believe I did it! I know we're super late but idc honestly. I'm very happy I finished all 31 days and I'm SO thankful for every single kudos of yours, and every single comment, I swear. It's still a shock to me that non-italian people are willing to translate my fics in order to read them. Thank you thank you thank you from the bottom of my heart. I know who you are (sounds like a threat lmao)  
  
  
This last chapter is set in my [Pet-sitter Credence, modern AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478402) (♥♥)  
Thank you for reading, enjoy. ♥

Credence si sta spogliando lentamente, lasciando cadere a terra un capo dopo l'altro, senza curarsi di dove finiscono.

  
Si muove con un'armonia tutta sua, con movimenti lascivi, mai osceni. Con la punta delle dita sfiora il lato del proprio collo, il bassoventre lasciato scoperto dalla t-shirt, la parte alta della coscia nuda. Lo sguardo é fisso su Percival, non lo abbandona un momento. Ci sono altri 151 paia di occhi su di lui al momento, ma Credence non ne incrocia nessuno, la sua attenzione é solo per Percival.

  
I messaggi sullo schermo continuano ad arrivare in massa, uno dopo l'altro in una stringa ininterrotta, senza lasciargli il tempo di leggerli. Sono tutti allineati su complimenti più o meno garbati e domande su cosa stia guardando al di fuori dall'inquadratura.

  
Credence ci sa fare, come sempre, tanto che dopo venti minuti di video live si è tolto solo i pantaloni e nessuno se ne è ancora lamentato, anzi i numeri continuano ad alzarsi.È delizioso con addosso un paio di boxer neri, lisci e semplici, perfettamente aderenti, che portano l'attenzione sul rigonfiamento pronunciato, così invitante che Percival deve affondare le unghie nella poltrona per impedirsi di saltargli addosso e affondarci il viso. E poi indossa quella magliettina striminzita che ha tenuto sotto sua richiesta, perché quando lo vede girare per casa così finisce sempre col piegarlo sulla prima superficie disponibile e infilare le mani sotto al tessuto per accarezzalo. Quando gliel'aveva chiesto Credence aveva ribattuto appena, "Non la uso mai per lavorare, sei proprio sicuro-" "Tienila." L'aveva interrotto lui, facendolo ridere, con le guance leggermente colorate di rosso.

Come volevasi dimostrare anche questa volta Percival non è riuscito a tenere le mani a posto e appena era passato davanti alla vecchia camera degli ospiti, ormai adibita a studio di Credence, e l'aveva intravisto sdraiato a pancia in giù sul letto, con i capelli spettinati legati in una coda disordinata, i pantaloni neri morbidi a coprirgli le gambe lunghe incrociate dietro di sé, e la magliettina addosso, ecco Percival non aveva resistito dall'entrare, prendergli il viso tra le mani facendolo voltare appena e baciarlo sull'espressione di sorpresa.  
"Per che cos'era questo?" Aveva chiesto Credence, sulle sue labbra.

  
"Sei carino."

  
"Percival," Aveva ribatuto, tentando di nascondere il sorriso. Invano. "Devo lavorare."

  
"Posso guardarti mentre lavori?"

  
Credence aveva sgranato appena gli occhi, chiaramente sorpreso, "È una buona idea?"

  
Percival aveva adocchiato eloquentemente la striscia di pelle sul suo ventre, lasciata scoperta dalla t-shirt, "Oh, sì."

  
Credence aveva riso, suo malgrado, tentando -di nuovo, invano,- di abbassare la maglietta e corpirsi.

  
"Dico davvero," Aveva sottolineato prendendogli il mento nell'altra mano e facendosi guardare negli occhi -uno sguardo divertito, leggermente incredulo come se ancora nutrisse dei dubbi sull'attrazione che Percival prova per lui,- "Ne sei sicuro? Non ti darebbe fastidio?"

  
"No, davvero." Aveva annuito, mettendo una mano sulla sua e spostandola per baciarne il palmo, facendogli arricciare il naso in modo adorabile. "Ti ho già visto lavorare, tramite uno schermo, d'accordo, ma ero consapevole di cosa stavi facendo, no? Nessuno mi vedrà, non ti preoccupare."

  
"Non mi preoccupo per loro," Credence si era morso il labbro, cercando di non sorridere, "Ma per te, perché non riuscirai a trattenerti dal toccarmi."

  
Percival avrebbe voluto divorarlo di baci e tirargli i capelli per la sfrontatezza.

  
"Questo lo vedremo, dolcezza. Potrebbe anche essere il contrario."  
  
Così ora Percival lo sta guardando lavorare per le oltre cento persone connesse.

  
Credence é sul letto, come sempre: sdraiato mollemente contro i cuscini, il laptop davanti a lui dall'altro lato del letto, la maschera da gatto a nascondergli -tristemente,- il viso. Si é sciolto i capelli, che ora ricadono ben pettinati e lucenti ad incorniciargli il viso, donandogli un'aura misteriosa e attraente. La t-shirt finisce ben sopra all'elastico dei boxer e Percival si é già perso troppe volte a fantasticare di leccarlo sulla pelle delicata del bassoventre. Sa perfettamente come reagirebbe: avrebbe un tremito e si lascerebbe scappare un suono di sorpresa misto a risata, perché soffre leggermente il solletico in quel punto, e Percival si diverte sempre a farlo ridere per poi leccarlo più in basso e sentire la risata scemare in un gemito.

  
"Ho voglia di qualcosa di semplice oggi." Dice Credence, riportandolo alla realtà. Lo sta guardando negli occhi anche mentre parla ai clienti, perché Percival è dall’altra parte della stanza, seduto di fronte a lui, al di là del laptop, "Niente di complicato, a volte fa bene. Qualcosa tipo..." Lascia la frase in sospeso e porta una mano sul suo ventre, facendo scivolare la punta delle dita sotto l'elastico dei boxer, "Questo. Mi va di toccarmi," Sottolinea il concetto prendendosi in mano, con il tessuto che nasconde ben poco, e continua: "Di venire con calma, dopo essermi toccato per tanto, tanto, _tanto_tempo." Sorride, leggermente senza fiato, guardando Percival negli occhi e aggiunge: "Come faccio ogni volta che vi penso."  
Stringere i denti e i pugni é l'unico modo in cui Percival riesce a stare in silenzio e a non saltargli addosso. Opta per portare una mano sul cavallo dei propri pantaloni, imitando i suoi stessi gesti.

  
I fianchi di Credence scattano in avanti nel vuoto.

  
Percival gli sorride mentre si apre la zip e porta una mano dentro ai boxer.

  
"A volte," Dice Credence, con la vice che trema e lo sguardo fisso sulla sua mano, "Vi voglio così tanto che-" Si lecca le labbra, "Non riesco a pensare a nient'altro. Solo a come mi toccate."

  
Lo sottolinea abbassandosi i boxer per metà e Percival deve mordersi le nocche della mano libera per non fare rumore. Vorrebbe dirgli che é delizioso, bellissimo e incredibile, vorrebbe strappargli tutto di dosso e spingerlo sul letto con una mano attorno alla sua gola e farlo venire a suon di carezze, baci e complimenti che ancora lo fanno arrossire.

  
"A quanto vi prendete cura di me," Continua, con il respiro leggermente affannato. Si abbassa completamente i boxer, lasciandoli a metà coscia, "A quanto mi piace farmi guardare da-" Fa un sorriso solo per Percival, che sente chiaramente il _'te'_non detto, "Voi."

  
Percival indica i suoi boxer e fa un gesto veloce che Credence coglie subito. Se li sfila e li lascia cadere ai piedi del letto, senza guardare dove finiscono. Si sistema in ginocchio, con una mano ad accarezzarsi di quando in quando sull'erezione tesa, così invitante. Percival é ipnotizzato dai guizzi continui dei muscoli del suo bassoventre, nascosti sotto un velo di pelle che lo prega di affondarci i denti, carezzati dalla punta della sua erezione ad ogni movimento. Le dita pallide e affusolate di Credence sulla pelle arrossata e leggermente sporca di sperma sono un contrasto che gli toglie il fiato, ancora dopo cento e cento volte che l'ha visto.

  
Si prende in mano a sua volta.

  
Credence si morde il labbro e fa qualche movimento più deciso, che destabilizzano entrambi allo stesso modo. Poi rallenta e torna a stuzzicare soltanto la punta.

  
"Mi chiedo se..." Dice quasi sovrappensiero, portando le dita sporche di sperma davanti al viso, per poi prenderle in bocca. Fa un suono d'approvazione e chiude gli occhi. I suoi fianchi hanno un altro scatto leggero in avanti. Percival quasi viene così.

  
"Sì." Annuisce quando le sfila, riportandole subito su di sé, "È ancora una delle vostre cose preferite."

  
Sorride guardando Percival, come un bambino soddisfatto del proprio misfatto e dio, quanto vorrebbe sedersi su di lui, spingerglielo in bocca e sentirlo soffocare attorno a sé e quanto vorrebbe prenderlo tra le braccia e baciarlo dietro all'orecchio in quel punto che gli fa venire gli occhi lucidi dal piacere e torturarlo in quel modo fino a sentirlo lasciarsi andare sciolto e sfatto contro al proprio petto.

Non ancora.

  
Percival segue il ritmo dei suoi movimenti riproponendoli su di sé, muovendosi a tempo, più velocemente e poi lentamente e di nuovo velocemente e in breve si ritrovano entrambi ad agitarsi, spazientiti, stremati ed eccitati dalla resistenza dell'altro. Credence ha le guance e il collo arrossati e i suoi movimenti stanno perdendo quella grazia che lo contraddistingue quando lavora. Percival dal canto suo ha la camicia sudata sotto le ascelle e le mani che tremano.

  
"Sto per venire," Sussurra Credence, stringendo la presa su di sé e guardando Percival, "Così vicino."

  
Cerca di pensare a qualcosa di noioso che lo aiuti a resistere ancora un po', non vuole dargliela vinta così. Si tocca assicurandosi che Credence lo veda bene, e così dev’essere, perché i suoi movimenti si fanno sempre più inconsistenti, ha le labbra dischiuse e ha smesso di parlare. Percival sorride e apre le ginocchia, come fa sempre per invitarlo in mezzo. Credence si lascia sfuggire un gemito sincero e chiude gli occhi, per riaprirli immediatamente un attimo dopo e _oh_, é adorabile. Così adorabile che Percival vuole vederlo venire di fronte a duecento sconosciuti per merito suo. Rallenta i movimenti fino a fermare la propria mano e Credence ha giusto il tempo di rivolgergli uno sguardo interrogativo perché poi Percival alza i fianchi e prende a muoversi come se- come se Credence fosse al posto della sua stessa mano e lo stesse scopando.

  
Credence geme, forte, sorpreso, e con pochi movimenti viene, con un suono continuo che gli sfugge dalla labbra dischiuse.

  
Subito Percival scatta in piedi, lo raggiunge, chiude il laptop con una mano e in un attimo gli é sopra, addosso. Credence non si é ancora ripreso e fa un suono di sorpresa, aggrappandosi subito a lui, "Perc-Percival..."

  
Lo bacia in risposta e prende a strusciarsi contro al suo fianco nudo, con movimenti spezzati e privi di grazia, tenendolo fermo contro al letto con il proprio peso e Credence sta gemendo _ancora_, con una mano nei suoi capelli per tenerlo vicino e l’altra a togliersi la maschera con un gesto impaziente, e Percival riesce a sentire distintamente il suo sperma sporcare entrambi.

  
Poi Credence accosta le labbra al suo orecchio e sussurra: "Sporcami tutto, Mr. Graves."

  
E Percival perde il poco controllo rimasto e si lascia andare, forse con un suono basso che sente in gola ma non nelle orecchie perché l'orgasmo é tanto forte da spegnere tutti i suoi sensi per un momento. Si lascia ricadere su di lui, attento a non fargli male e incurante del disastro che hanno combinato.

  
“Dio…” Riesce a commentare, dopo qualche minuto, facendolo ridere. Sente le sue dita tra i capelli e si rende conto che lo sta accarezzando, probabilmente da un po’.

“Mh-mh.” Concorda Credence, accarezzandolo sul lato del viso.

“Comunque,” Si volta per guardarlo, e lo trova così dolce e bello dopo un orgasmo, con le palpebre pesanti e un sorriso rilassato sulle labbra, una mano sotto la guancia a mo’ di cuscino e l’altra nei suoi capelli, ed è così bello insomma, così incredibilmente bello che Percival avrebbe voluto dire: “Ho vinto io,” ma quello che dice in realtà è: “Ti amo.”

  
Credence fa un’espressione così tipicamente _sua_, di sorpresa, incredulità e felicità, che gli fa venire voglia di ripeterlo solo per vederla di nuovo.

“Comunque,” Ribatte, guardandolo negli occhi, “Ti amo anch’io.”

Percival lo bacia con una mano sulla sua nuca per tenerlo vicino e riesce a sentire il suo sorriso sulle labbra.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading every chapter.
> 
> There is something else I’d like to say.  
On my ko-fi page I wrote [a post about the coronavirus](https://ko-fi.com/susannaolmi) and how it is ruining my country (Italy). The situation here is horrible, completely out of control, and I'd like to help in any way I can so I decided to take fanfic requests, and every cent will be donated to Italian Hospitals (mostly in Lombardy, the region I live in).  
Everything is explained in that ko-fi post. If you want to do it, just drop me a message here, there, or anywhere you'd like. You can ask for anything at all, not only gradence. prompt can be long and detailed or even just one word. Anything at all.  
  
Thank you for reading everything.  
  
Be safe.  
I love u


End file.
